


White Heather for Luck

by Lunarlooroo



Series: White Heather [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Heather Potter is female Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompts, extras from WHfP 'verse, rating may change if I write something more explicit, will add tags as i progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 68,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlooroo/pseuds/Lunarlooroo
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets written in the White Heather for Protection universe that don't fit into the main storyline. Includes stories written in response to tumblr prompts.Not taking prompts right now.





	1. Family Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from acesuchi: Hello Lunarlooroo! I'm so glad you're accepting prompts! I have loved your work for so long and I think it's amazing you're accepting prompts from fans- means a lot to us <3\. That being said, could you mayyybe write about Heather and Snape having lunch with Sirius and Remus, probably for the first time? I'd love to see Sirius's reaction to the couple and any ensuing murder. :D

Heather perked up when she felt the wards ping. She felt eyes on her and she knew Severus had noticed her reaction. Standing to go get the door, she shot him a warning look to make sure he behaved. The man grimaced, but went back to setting up the table.

She sighed, but figured that was the best she could hope for. When she reached the door, she pulled it open without waiting for a knock. On the other side stood Sirius, with his hand raised in a fist, and Remus slightly behind him.

“Heather!” Her godfather used his outstretched hand to pull her into a hug. “How’s my favourite goddaughter doing?”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled warmly. “Great, you’re just in time. Lunch is ready.” She freed herself from Sirius’ bear hug and then pulled Remus into one of his own.

“Hello, Heather. Thanks for the invitation,” Remus said.

“No problem, come on in, before the food gets cold,” she teased. Nevermind that the warming charms on the plates would never let that happen.

As they walked through the house to get to the kitchen-cum-dining room, Sirius and Remus talked about their latest trip, which was to Peru this time. It was Sirius’ way of enjoying the family money. Meanwhile, Remus used them as research for writing his defence manuals.

Just as they arrived, Severus finished serving up the food.

Immediately, the mood plummeted and Heather felt Sirius tensing up beside her.

“What is _Snape_ doing here?” the dog animagus hissed angrily.

Thank Circe he hadn’t said Snivellus, or Heather would have had to hex him. It had taken her an unbelievable amount of time to condition him out of using that word.

Severus simply raised a brow at the words. Good. It seemed her warning was being heeded.

“Sirius, I’m going to ignore that and then we’ll all have lunch like civilised folk.” She narrowed her eyes at the man, daring him to say anything else against Severus.

This was the first time ever that she had gotten Severus and Sirius to sit for a meal together, and she wasn’t going to let their childhood rivalry ruin it! Usually, she wouldn’t force the issue; Salazar knew she wouldn’t tolerate having Dudley’s company forced on her. But, there was a reason she was doing this now and she would damn well see it through!

Sirius groaned, but thankfully said nothing else as they all sat, which she considered a victory.

“This smells wonderful. You’ve outdone yourself, Heather,” Remus offered.

“Actually,” she looked to Severus and grinned, “Severus cooked everything today, except for the dessert.”

Sirius opened his mouth, obviously to say something uncomplimentary, before wincing sharply as a loud thud came from underneath the table. Beside him, Remus smiled placidly.

“Well, I can’t wait to dig in. Thank you, Severus,” Remus said sincerely.

It was with palpable relief that they all began to eat. At least with food in their mouths, they had an excuse not to talk.

And any potential taunts on Sirius’ part were quelled by a vicious stab at a piece of roast followed by a pointed look.

The silence – broken only by the scraping of silverware on plates – continued until dessert was finished.

“Well,” Remus began, “that was delightful. I especially liked the gravy. Was that rosemary I tasted?”

Heather cut in before Severus could deliver a cutting remark on the difference between rosemary and oregano.

“I’m sure Severus would be _happy_ to share his recipe with you later.”

To his credit, Remus batted not an eye at the choice of word she used.

“We actually had a reason for inviting the two of you here today,” Heather continued tentatively.

At this, Sirius couldn’t contain himself any further. “What did he do?!” He shot to his feet, leaning forwards as if to wring Severus’ neck from across the table.

Severus sneered, just as Remus growled under his breath and, none-too-gently, yanked his impulsive friend back into his seat.

Heather put on an utterly unimpressed expression. “Are you done?” After getting a petulant nod, she continued, “Good. As I was saying, we have news to share.”

She took a fortifying breath. Hopefully no blood would be spilt today. Sharing a glance with Severus, she clasped a hand in his. Sirius was already glaring at their joint hands, and she hadn’t even said anything yet.

“We’re…” She straightened her shoulders and looked at her godfathers both head on.

“We’re expecting.”

A stunned silence filled the room.

She counted to ten. Then to twenty. And backward again to zero.

“… _What?”_ Sirius asked weakly.

That seemed to break whatever petrifying spell there was on the two Gryffindors. Remus broke out into a bright smile and congratulated them. He immediately came around the table to engulf her in an enthusiastic hug. He even dared a solid clap on Severus’ shoulder, who deigned to nod almost-amiably in response.

A loud thud shocked her out of the sort-of-heartwarming scene. Sirius had leapt to his feet again and slammed his fists on the table.

“ _Snivellus!_ How dare you lay your filthy paws on my goddaughter!”

Heather glared incredulously at the man. “Sirius,” she said slowly, like she was speaking to an imbecile, “I’ve been married to Severus for _two years_.”

“Oh come on, Heather! You _can’t_ be serious about this. This is _Snape_ we’re talking about. When are you going to ditch him and find someone more suitable?”

Merlin-be-damned! Did Sirius seriously still have doubts about their relationship? It had been more amusing than anything seeing him scream his denial right up till and at their wedding ceremony. Now it was just frustrating.

“You cannot possibly be _this_ delusional, Black,” Severus drawled. “Are you going to deny something even when it is right in front of you?”

Great, now Severus was retaliating.

The floodgates opened. Severus and Sirius began one of their infamous rows, with Sirius screaming bloody murder and Severus replying with acerbic quips.

She looked helplessly at Remus, who seemed just as fed up as she was.

Eventually, Sirius whipped his wand out, shoving it in Severus’ face. Severus was quick to point his own at Sirius’ vulnerable groin.

She snapped.

“That. Is. _ENOUGH_!”

Thick pressure flooded the room in seconds. The two men were propelled to opposite walls and held there.

When she made to stand, her eyes rolled up into their sockets and she staggered. She would have collided with the floor if Remus hadn’t reacted quickly and supported her.

“Heather!” two voices shouted.

Then Severus was right there, checking her over and fussing. “Poppy said no heavy magic use. You need to rest! Please, sit down.”

She pushed him away. “And whose fault do you think that is?” She glowered, feeling tears spring into her eyes.

Both men looked horribly guilty when they saw.

 _Good_.

“Severus, I told you before all this. If you don’t have anything nice to say, at least just keep quiet. I wanted this dinner to go without any fighting. This is supposed to be happy news we’re sharing!”

Then she turned her attention to a smirking Sirius. “ _And you!_ ” That wiped the smirk away quickly. “At least Severus _tried_ to keep this civil. But you just _had_ to keep pushing. It’ll never be enough for you, will it? You never approved of my relationship with Severus. And you know what? I don’t _care_. I don’t _need_ your approval. But I can’t believe that the first thing you did when you heard I was pregnant was attack my husband! I’m having a _baby._ A whole tiny person in me! That’s exciting, but it’s also scary! I needed your support and encouragement. Not your petty grudges and contempt.”

She didn’t bother wiping away the tears that streamed down her cheeks now. She turned away from the both of them, hiding her face in Remus’ chest.

The next words she spoke were slightly muffled, but they were heard loud and clear by all present anyway. “You know, Hadrian and I grew up in an environment of anger and violence. I sure as Circe won’t be letting my child do the same.” She clenched her fists in Remus’ shirt. “Even if I have to resort to drastic measures.”

Closing her eyes, she said, “Leave. Both of you. I can’t stand to even _look_ at you right now.”

Remus growled, as if to underscore her words. If she looked up, she knew that his eyes would be flashing amber in threat. “And don’t even bother coming back until you can act like the grown men you are, not children having tantrums,” he said.

It was only when they both left the kitchen and went out of earshot that Remus said, “You can look up now, they’re gone.”

She chuckled, pushing out of Remus’s arms. As she cleaned her face of tears, she said, “Should’ve realised you’d catch on. You always were the smart one of the both of you.”

Remus quirked a brow. “I think the swooning was a teensy bit overdone, wasn’t it? We both know you have larger magic stores than that, pregnant or no.”

“Well, whatever works. You wouldn’t _believe_ how overprotective Severus has become since finding out.”

Nodding sagely, Remus said, “James was the same way. Lily couldn’t lift a newspaper without him offering to do it and then reading aloud for her.”

Heather snorted a laugh. Yeah, she kind of remembered a bit of Mama’s pregnancy with Hadrian. She’d thought it was a game, to see who could remove things from Mama’s hold quicker.

“So, how far along are you? Do you know what you’re having yet?”

And so they continued to talk about her pregnancy and funny stories about James and Severus’ reactions while waiting for the other two men to hash out their issues.

~~~

A few hours later, Severus and Sirius would return bearing comically large and false grins – smirk, in Severus’ case – shoulder to shoulder. Heather wouldn’t comment on their singed robes and twitching eyes. Instead, she would sneak a picture before sitting them all around the table again. Then she would break out the scans of the baby and watch Sirius and Remus coo over them.


	2. Yule Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: its december & that means ...dun dun dun... CHRISTMAS! so i request a post war yule ball the night before christmas (maybe hadrian, hermione, ron are repeating 7th year & heather is there as a war hero or as a staff member.) there's floating mistletoe in the great hall, & at midnight any pair caught under the mistletoe are magically bound to each other (& the mistletoe) until they kiss. what happens when snape and heather (accidentally? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) bump into each other (& a mistletoe) at sharp 12?

The Great Hall was decked out in shimmering fairy lights and shiny baubles. A grand fir tree held a place of honour in the room, tall enough that it almost reached the enchanted ceiling, which showed a beautiful starry night sky. It was the night of the much-anticipated Yule Ball at Hogwarts, organised as a way to lift the spirits of the students after the war. Even months on, the scars from the watershed battle that occurred on school grounds had not faded. So the ball was intended as a way to remind everyone to celebrate what they had, as well as be grateful for the sacrifices made.

It was doing a great job. The atmosphere in the room was the happiest Hogwarts had been since Voldemort’s second reign of terror had started. Students were laughing, eating, dancing, making merry. Even the first to third year students had been invited, though they were escorted back to their dorms at 10pm. All in all, everyone was having a great time.

Watching from her little corner of the room, Heather plucked another treacle tart from the floating tray and picked at it morosely. She spied Hadrian dancing with Cedric, under disillusionment, because Rian had returned as a so-called eighth year student while Cedric was officially the new Transfiguration Professor now that Professor McGonagall was Headmistress. Hermione and Ron were bickering over at the tables. Well, Hermione was nagging Ron while he stuffed his face with more food. Fred and George weren’t here, since they were neither students nor teachers. But she had no doubts that they had managed to sneak in and were plotting something.

Everyone was having a blast, so why was she hiding in the shadows like the Grinch?

Her eyes were drawn to the shadows across the room from her. Right, that was why.

Severus Snape, feared Potions Master of the Dungeons, war hero, Order of Merlin Second Class, and her sort-of-maybe boyfriend? _Boyfriend_ just sounded so juvenile though, and that man was anything but. Maybe significant other, partner? Well, whatever he was to her, it was still a relatively recent development. If one could call years of repressed feelings and then awkward I-might-die-tomorrow confessions pre-Battle of Hogwarts recent.

They had taken things slow, in the flurry of post-war reparations, Deatheater clean-ups, court trials and awards ceremonies. Now, they had all the time in the world to figure things out, so why rush things?

Well, that sounded good in theory, but in practice? Heather _didn’t_ need time to ‘figure things out’. She knew what she wanted, _who_ she wanted. It was mostly Severus who seemed to have doubts, and while that made her feel a little insecure, she was more than willing to give him space.

And that was why she shouldn’t have done what she did.

She’d thought that the six months of relationship they had under their belts were enough to ask him to the Yule Ball. Up till then, they had told no one of their status as a couple and she had thought the ball was a great way to break the news without actually saying anything.

Severus hadn’t been on board with the idea at all.

And she probably shouldn’t have pushed him, should have accepted it and carried on, but then her insecurities started talking and they had a fight. Well, it was less a fight and more of Severus freezing her out.

That had been a fortnight ago.                 

Two long weeks of avoiding her eyes and wordless replies. Two long weeks of brewing alone in the Den. Two long weeks of wondering if she should pack up her things, just in case. Not that she thought the man would renegade on their Master-Apprentice contract because of their personal relationship, but when had anxiety ever been logical?

That brought her to here, standing alone at a ball surrounded by jubilation and festivity. In her own bubble of misery and bad choices. Well, that wasn’t _at all_ depressing.

A quick _Tempus_ showed that it was very nearly midnight. Well, she had stayed long enough. Time to get out of here and hopefully make it back to her quarters without bumping into anyone. Namely, certain Potions Professors. She briefly considered just eliminating that risk altogether and bunking down in the Den tonight.

Halfway to the exit, a Gryffindor couple knocked roughly into her from behind. Taken by surprise, she almost took a hard tumble to the cold hard floor. Almost, if not for the hands that gripped her shoulders to steady her.

Going by her luck tonight, her saviour would be none other than… She sneaked a look upward. Yep, the very man she had been hoping to avoid. _Of course_.

She ducked her head again, mumbling a quick thank you. Loud cacophony burst out in the room at that very second. She didn’t know why, but she took the opportunity to slip out of the hold and escape.

Not two steps later, she felt a barrier stop her from moving further. Immediately, her wand shot to her hand and she got into a battle stance. Had someone taken advantage of the larger gathering to launch an ambush? Just because Voldemort was dead didn’t mean they were totally safe. She cursed herself for letting down her guard.

A glance across the room quieted her suspicions. Couples across the floor were engaged in various stages of lip-locking. Above each pair was a brightly glowing sprig of mistletoe. She groaned and looked up. Sure enough, one of the darned things was floating merrily above them.

This had Fred and George written all over it.

Then she remembered who she was trapped with. Of all people, really?

“Heather.”

Reluctantly, she brought her eyes to meet the other’s.

“Hello, Severus.”

That was the most they’d said to each other in the two weeks since their argument. She tried to push against the invisible barrier again, to no avail.

“Don’t worry,” she shot a thin smile at the man, “I’ll get us out in no time. This is Fred and George, after all. I know their magic.”

_‘You won’t be stuck with me for long,’_ was what she didn’t say.

She went straight to work on the spell. It was most likely a tethering spell. Not so much a stationary barrier, but a chain preventing them from leaving a certain area around the mistletoe anchor.

“Wait.”

She stilled at the word. Warily, she turned to face Severus again. She was a little afraid of what he had to say, after the oppressive silence.

He looked intensely uncomfortable, all furrowed brows and stiffened posture. She softened at the sight and stepped a little closer. All the times she’d tried to talk to him before this had been rebuffed, but hopefully he would be receptive to listening to her now.

“I’m sorry,” she said. His eyes widened in surprise, but she forged on. “It was wrong of me to keep pushing you even after you said you didn’t want to come to the ball together. I know you’re not comfortable with the idea of people knowing about our relationship. I don’t want what we have to be ruined because of my stupid mistake.”

“No.” Severus released a breath and crossed the last step separating them. “You shouldn’t have to apologise for my shortcomings. This has already been going on for more than half a year, perhaps even longer. Most couples inform people of their relationship within weeks, if not days.”

“Severus…” Heather shook her head, smiling helplessly at the man. “We’re not most people. When have you _ever_ cared about what other people do? When have _I?_ We can take as long as we want. This is our relationship, not anyone else’s. I know you’re a private man. If you’re not willing to tell people yet, that’s fine.”

“ _No_ ,” he repeated, “that is not the problem.” He swept forward, embracing her in his arms. Eyes widening, she swung her gaze around to see if anyone was watching them. Everyone else seemed to be otherwise occupied, but they were still out in public.

“Severus?”

A hand grasped her chin and tilted her face towards Severus’. “Heather, contrary to your belief, my concern was not with telling people I was in a relationship with you. Why would it be? You are a lovely, talented, intelligent young woman. Anyone would be proud to be on the receiving end of your affections.”

Heather frowned a little, confusion clear on her face.

“I was afraid…” He licked his lips nervously. “I was afraid of what people would think of _you_ , for… _dallying_ with a Deatheater. Surely, you can do much better.”

_What?_ That was what Severus really thought?

“First off, you are not a _dalliance_ ,” Heather scoffed at the insinuation. “I am very much serious about this relationship. Think of it more as a…courtship.” Yes, that was much better. A little old-fashioned, but the Wizarding World was like that.

“Second off, you are an _ex_ -Deatheater, turned spy and you even have an Order of Merlin to prove it. The war couldn’t have been won without your help. Anyone who says otherwise isn’t worth listening to!”

“A good half of society?” Severus asked sardonically.

“Probably more than that. British wizards _are_ notoriously dunderheaded.”

_That_ elicited a tiny laugh, which may as well have been deep-bellied laughter, coming from Severus.

“Seriously, though. Our friends and family don’t care,” Severus raised a brow, which made her concede, “Okay, our friends and family, _except Sirius,_ don’t care. I even have it on good authority that they’re _happy_ for us, imagine that,” she whispered, fake gasping.

Severus still didn’t look wholly convinced, though.

“Hey, I’m just saying that I have no problem if people think poorly of me for being with you. I really couldn’t care less, really. But if you really aren’t comfortable, we can keep doing what we’ve been doing.” Heather squeezed his arms lightly and then released. She made to step back before anyone could catch them. These people were unobservant, but not _that_ unobservant.

The arms around her waist didn’t let go, however. In fact, they tightened, pulling her closer still. A hand snaked up to support the back of her neck. She looked up to question Severus, but quietened at the intense look in his eyes.

“I’m sick of hiding.”

And with those words, he slowly lowered his head and took her lips in a slow kiss.

The people and noise faded away as she focussed all her attention on the coaxing mouth on hers. For what felt like hours, she moved her lips in tandem with his, relishing in the intimacy after their long argument. She had _missed_ this. _So much_.

When they finally stopped for breath, Severus’ lips moved to rest on her cheek, as if unwilling to part for any period of time.

She didn’t notice if the mistletoe spell had broken. Didn’t look to check for furtive glances. Just stood there in Severus’ arms.

Right where she belonged.


	3. Seeing Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: do you think we could have a little something about snape getting jealous? a little bit of light angst before heather shows him that his fears are unfounded and then cue heavy fluff? i'd love that <3

Severus’ eyes slowly peeled open to greet the new day. A few years ago, this action would have been followed by low grumbles and much cursing. A few years ago, he would have swiftly risen from bed to get ready for a day of trying – and failing – to hammer Potions knowledge into stubborn, ungrateful minds. A few years ago-

His train of thought was interrupted by low humming and a warm body trying to burrow closer to his own. Trying, because they were already line up chest to toe, not even air hoping to separate them.

A few years ago, he didn’t have someone he loved to wake up to.

“Sevruss?” a slurred voice called out.

He smiled, a private thing only the other person in this room saw on a regular basis.

“Good morning Heather.”

With eyes still closed, Heather raised her head. He leaned closer to meet her searching lips. Only when she got her morning kiss did she lift her heavy eyelids to reveal her bright green eyes.

“Mornin’, Severus.”

His heart filled, almost enough to bursting. He had his beautiful wife in his arms, an apothecary in both their names and a future to look forward to.

Yes, he was looking forward to the brand new day.

~~~

 _‘A premature assessment,’_ he thought, hours later. He observed Heather’s pinched features with great worry as she stubbornly continued her work.

She had been feeling slightly dizzy the whole afternoon, an ailment perhaps exacerbated by the summer heat and humid potion fumes. Still, she insisted it was of little concern and wanted to finish out the workday.

When she started swaying on the spot at the workstation, he finally put his foot down. “Heather, you are ill. Go home and rest before you keel over a boiling cauldron!”

He pulled the knife out of her hands and firmly led her out of the laboratory. He sat her down briefly to go and lock up the store before apparating them home. There was a pang of guilt at worsening her nausea with the transport, but all kinds of wizarding travel disagreed with her. He had little choice in the matter.

Batting away all her protests, he tucked her into bed with a fresh cup of the chamomile tea she favoured. He placed a Dizziness Draught on the nightstand in the event she needed one and left only after she fell asleep.

Returning to the shop didn’t diminish his worry for Heather, but he forged on, knowing that she wouldn’t want him to waste a business day on what she called a ‘minor trifle’. Except, it was neither minor, nor a trifle to tend to a sick loved one. Heather hardly ever fell ill. In fact, he could not recall a time when she had. Injured, yes, too many times. Sick, never.

Somehow, he managed to occupy himself with work until it came time to close up. It was a challenge being the one to field all the customer inquiries, since Heather did it most of the time, but no one had gone home in tears this time. He should be pleased that business was brisk, but at the moment, all he wanted was to hurry home.

An irrational fear struck him, that he would return to find Heather sprawled at the foot of the stairs in her attempt to brave them in her vertiginous state. He had come upon his own mother’s body, a week dead from pneumonia, once upon a time.

His disapparation left a deafening crack as he spun rapidly on his heel.

He reappeared in their bedroom to the sight of an empty bed. Heart thundering, he left immediately to locate his missing wife. It was only a small comfort to find the stairwells empty.

“Severus?” Heather’s voice called out from below.

Immeasurable relief filled him and he composed himself before turning around to head downstairs. She didn’t sound poorly or distressed. Heather was perfectly safe and well.

“I’m almost done with dinner, help me set the table please?”

As he entered the kitchen, any remnants of worry slipped away at seeing her. Her cheeks had a healthy flush, the pallor from the afternoon a thing of the past. She walked with graceful, balanced steps, clearly experiencing no more dizziness. She was in a much better mood than he expected, after having been forced abed by illness.

“How are you feeling, Heather? Any pain, nausea?” Severus couldn’t help asking, despite the perfect picture of health she was.

She laughed. “I’m perfectly alright, you worrywart. It must have been the heat, I felt fine just an hour later. I knew you’d have my head if I went back to the shop, though, so I caught up on some reading in bed.”

He was surprised, but he didn’t question Heather’s acceptance of his order to rest. He stepped up behind her and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Good. Next time, just take a break if you’re feeling unwell,” he murmured. She hummed – hopefully in agreement – and leaned back into him.

“Come on,” she said a few moments later, “I hope you’re in the mood for bubble and squeak.”

~~~

All seemed well in the few days after Heather’s brief bout of illness. However, it wasn’t long before she was beset by another ailment; extreme lethargy.

She started sleeping more, retiring much earlier than Severus did, then having trouble waking in the morning. As such, she was usually able to drag herself to work only in the afternoon. It wasn’t much trouble, seeing as she was one of the owners and could thus set her own hours. But what worried Severus was that she had never needed much sleep before this, a remnant of the atrocious treatment suffered at the Dursleys’ hands.

The morning her woke up to find the other side of the bed cold and empty, he very nearly had a heart attack. He searched the house in a frantic rush, only to find Heather curled up in the guest bedroom. She’d had a horrid nightmare and didn’t want to wake him.

It was thus understandable that Severus was extremely anxious about her wellbeing. Before he could insist on taking Heather to see a Healer or even Poppy, however, her symptoms abruptly abated.

He was so thankful, he didn’t think to question it. Heather rapidly regained her healthy glow, appearing even more lively than before her sickness. The only change Severus could see was that her appetite had increased, even though it was already larger than was usual for her weight range.

He thought that perhaps her recent foray into a new runic project had been more magically taxing than expected, hence she had not increased her nutrient intake to appropriately match her magic usage.

Whatever the reason, Severus was just relieved Heather was well again.

~~~

Having recently returned to a normal work schedule since taking ill, Heather was banned from the laboratory and relegated to counter duty. They both remembered the last time Heather had stubbornly insisted on brewing while in a compromised state. That had been back in her seventh year, and she hadn’t made the mistake twice.

Severus resisted the urge to hover protectively and retreated to the backroom to catch up on the backlog of orders. Thankfully, the quality of their potions was good enough that their clients didn’t complain about the slight delay.

But if he cast a One-Way Mirror Charm on the wall facing the storefront, then that was his prerogative as a fretful husband.

He had finally relaxed enough to fall into the soothing motions of brewing when it happened.

Heather laughed, a full, utterly joyous sound. His lips twitched upwards in response and he paused his work to look up.

And stiffened.

Heather had a bright smile, eyes shining emerald with happiness.

But no, that was not what had him clenching his fists so hard he could feel the bite of his short nails.

It was the man in front of her. He was what one would call classically handsome, with blue eyes and blond hair. Someone who might be featured on the covers of insipid rags like Witch Weekly. And he was leaning in much too close to his wife.

They were bent towards each other over the counter, clearly whispering excitedly to one another. Then the man reached out to touch Heather’s forearm and Severus found himself striding out the door of the laboratory.

They both straightened at his entrance. The man had a vaguely discomfited look on his face whereas Heather was much too Slytherin to appear anything but entirely casual.

“Severus!” Heather turned a beaming grin his way. “Here, meet Warren Brookes. He’s a friend of mine.” She then faced the man again. “Warren, this is Severus Snape, my husband.”

Brookes wore a knowing smirk at the words and held a hand out politely. Severus bristled inwardly at the man. Something about the man just rubbed him the wrong way. As if he knew something Severus didn’t.

“A pleasure,” Severus stated, in a way that indicated it was anything but. The man’s offered handshake was firm, perhaps just this side of too tight. Like a _challenge_. Severus’ eyes narrowed.

“Warren, didn’t you say you had to go somewhere? Wouldn’t want to hold you up!”

The minute amount of surprise in Brooke’s expression showed that no such thing had been said. Severus sneered inwardly. Clearly, the man was no Slytherin if that was the way he reacted when caught out in a lie.

Severus glowered at his back as he left the shop after a jaunty wave to Heather, hoping he had seen the last of him.

~~~

That was far from the last time Severus saw Brookes.

He had become something of a regular at the shop, coming every few days to buy simple potions like Stomach Soother and Bruise Paste. It was all quite bizarre, how he went through batches of them in just days. There was no conceivable reason why he needed all these potions, no _decent_ reason why he kept associating with a married woman the way he did.

“Here was that book you wanted, Heather!” Brookes announced cheerfully.

The One-Way Mirror Charm had long since been joined by an Eavesdropping one. He watched the interaction with hawk eyes, feeling rather chagrined to be doing so, but unable to help himself.

“Thank you, Warren!” Heather flipped through the offered book eagerly, all but devouring the pages. “Oh, there are even notes written in the margins!”

Severus gritted his teeth at that.

“Yeah, more advice is always good when it comes to this. You can keep that, by the way. Not like I need it anymore.”

They both laughed at some sort of inside joke at that statement. Severus wanted to curse the grin right off that smarmy wanker’s face.

He fumed, even as Brookes left as quickly as he had arrived. Heather was cradling the damn book in her hands like it was something to be treasured, _special_. The same way she had held his old textbooks, those bearing the moniker Half-Blood Prince.

If only the force of his fury could smite the book to ashes.

~~~

_‘Out to meet a friend. Will be back for dinner.’_

Severus crushed the note in his hands and lit it afire. It only served to further stoke the flames inside himself.

‘A friend’ could only refer to Warren Brookes.

Severus forced himself to put the pieces together.

Heather had a new friend she was inordinately close to.

She was keeping secrets from Severus with said friend.

She didn’t sleep in their bed anymore, claiming nightmares.

The one glaring conclusion one might come to was infidelity, but Severus knew Heather better than that. She was not one to betray vows like that. It was more likely that Heather was oblivious to both her waning feelings for Severus and subsequent budding ones for Brookes.

Of course, Brookes was young, handsome, amiable, untainted by a sordid history of supporting nefarious villains. All around a much better match for a remarkable witch like Heather than Severus would ever be.

Severus _despised_ Brookes, from the very core of his being. And yet, who was he to stand in the way of Heather’s happiness? He only wanted the best for her, and that was certainly not himself.

At least he had two years of marriage to her. Almost, considering that their anniversary was the following week. He had nearly forgotten in the maelstrom of recent events.

The crackling of flames from the floo may as well have been a death knell.

Out of reflex, Severus positioned himself just a few steps away, catching Heather as she stumbled out of the fireplace. He took in her wide smile, the happy flush on her cheeks.

He ached with love at the bliss she exuded. It almost made it difficult to hate Brookes when he brought such joy to Heather. _Almost_.

“Severus! How was your day?”

He wiped her cheeks to rid it of soot and proceeded to pat down her robes. A quick charm would have done the same, but he needed to cherish these last few opportunities with her.

“Se…verus?” Heather asked hesitantly, when his silence persisted.

He gently led her to take a seat. She was still quicker to tire since her illness.

 A hand on his cheek turned him to face her. Her eyes shined with concern. At least he knew she cared for him still, if not as a lover, then as a friend.

“Are you alright?”

He tugged her hand down to clasp in both of his.

“Did you enjoy your visit to Brookes?”

Heather visibly startled.

“What? Oh, how did you know?” She shook her head. “ _Of course_ you did, what was I thinking?” She smiled ruefully. “I hadn’t planned for you to find out just yet. Not until our anniversary, at least.”

Perhaps she wasn’t quite as oblivious as he had thought.

“Thank you for wanting to give me a happy anniversary, but I would have preferred if you had told me as soon as you knew.”

Her face fell. “Oh, I’m sorry. Sorry for keeping it from you. Are you angry?”

“No, I’m not angry. Hurt, perhaps. But I would never try to keep you by my side if you wanted to leave,” he forced himself to say.

There. The words were out. Now all was left was for him to wallow in solitude.

The hand in his grasp jerked away. He had no chance to mourn its absence.

“Wait, _what?_ ” Heather got to her feet, agitation clear in the way she held her posture. “What do you mean by _that_?”

“Heather, it is okay if your feelings for me have faded. I know Brookes is much more suited to you. I may not like him personally, but all that matters is what _you_ think of him.” He succeeded in keeping his expression blank throughout, not revealing the storm in his heart.

Heather continued to stare at him, clearly shocked at his words.

Finally, she spoke. “Do you really think that?”

He carefully kept the tremble out of his voice and stared determinedly at the space between Heather’s eyes. “Yes, I do.”

“No, look me in the eyes and tell me that,” she insisted.

“I am.”

“You are not! Don’t lie to me!”

His fraying patience snapped to pieces. “Well,” he shouted, “what do you expect me to say? Do you want to hear that I hate Brookes so much I wish I was still amoral enough to do something about it? Or how about that I cannot bear to see you leave? Or perhaps you want to know…” His voice had gotten softer the more he spoke. His anger was fleeting, leaving only resignation and heartache in its wake. “Perhaps you want to know that I love you enough that I would gladly embrace this pain if only to make you happy?”

When he finished speaking he finally noticed, to his horror, that Heather was sobbing. He hadn’t meant to make her cry.

Heather threw herself into his arms, gripping onto his robes tightly.

“You…stupid…man!” she bawled into his chest. She even shook him a little.

Wasn’t he supposed to be the one crying?

It took her a few minutes to recollect herself. A few minutes that Severus took advantage of shamelessly to hold her tight and stroke her hair.

“You know, I’d meant to wait until our anniversary,” she said, sniffing still.

He frowned. They’d established that already, yes.

“If you’d listen, maybe you could have spared us both this heartbreak,” she scoffed.

Confused, Severus remained quiet.

Heather pushed herself out of their embrace and reached into her pockets for something. Unshrinking it, she handed it to him wordlessly.

He took what seemed to be a folder of some sort and flipped it open. It took him a minute to comprehend what he was seeing.

They were Magi-pulse scans, a kind of diagnostic tool used to view internal organs. Commonly used in pregnancy.

His eyes shot up to meet Heather’s then back to the pictures. A line of text caught his attention.

_Presiding Healer: Warren G. Brookes_

“You’re…” His mind was still blank.

“Pregnant, yes,” Heather filled in. “With your baby, I should add. I didn’t think I would have to, but judging from our previous conversation…”

Sluggishly, his mind connected the thoughts. “You’re not having an affair with Brookes.”

“No.”

“We’re going to be parents.”

“Yes.”

“…I ruined your anniversary gift.”

At that Heather burst into watery laughter. “Yes.”

“I am such an imbecile!”

“Not denying that either.”

His arms shot out to pull Heather into a desperate hug. “You’re not leaving.”

“ _Never_.” Heather pulled away, ignoring his growl of disapproval to look directly into his eyes. “I am in _love_ with you. You and no one else. And with a baby on the way, it seems you’re stuck with us forever now.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Then he pulled her into a kiss that lasted until they had to break for air. And again. And again.

~~~

“You know, most people would just get jealous if they thought someone was flirting with their wife. Not get jealous but then self-flagellating and offer to bow out.”

Severus grumbled, but otherwise ignored Heather’s teasing words, continuing to stroke lovingly over her still-flat abdomen as he read every word of the conscientious medical reports of her pregnancy.

He still hated Brookes.


	4. Funny Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: Ooh I'd love to read some post war interactions between Snape and the Weasley Twins (who are BOTH alive thank you very much) when Snape visits their joke shop.

A loud, obnoxious ringing interrupted Severus while he was reading the Saturday Prophet. It was as biased and tasteless as usual, but it was important nonetheless to know what news was being fed to the sheeple that was Wizarding Britain.

The noise persisted even after minutes had passed. He recognised it as the sound Heather tended to set on her Alarm Charms. He set the worthless excuse of a newspaper on the table and made his way to Heather’s study.

The incessant ringing grew louder the closer he approached and he wondered why Heather had not inactivated it yet.

He found her seated at her desk, parchments hovering all around her as she wrote furiously. He watched as what seemed like a paper covered with sketches and runes floated up to join its brethren.

Heather didn’t even seem to notice his presence, which explained the continued ringing. She occasionally fell into such research binges when a creative mood struck. He was no stranger to this state of mind, having created some of his best potions in such times, himself.

A wave of his wand cut the alarm off, bringing with it blessed silence. Ironically, it was this that had Heather looking up dazedly from her work.

“Oh damn! Is it that time already?” She looked mournfully at her array of notes. “Do you think Fred and George would mind if I took a rain check for today?” Then she shook her head. “No, no, they specially cleared their schedule today for me,” she muttered to herself.

He watched her consideringly as she put her quill down and the papers floating around her drifted slowly, _reluctantly_ , downwards. The words were on the tip of his tongue. Then Heather shot one last glance at her work and he caved.

“I could…go in your place, if you wished it.” He grimaced, imagining his quiet day disappearing into the chaos that was the Weasley twins.

Heather’s gaze shot to his, a hopeful light in her eyes. “You mean that?”

Raising a brow, he said, “I would not offer otherwise.”

“You know I was supposed to be going over to help with their upcoming April Fools’ line, right? You _hate_ pranks!”

“I think they have an appropriate time and place, simply not in class, _especially_ not where volatile potions are being brewed. Neither should they hurt their intended target, whether emotionally or physically,” he corrected.

Heather nodded slowly. “Okay…” Then her eyes glazed over in a way that signified her mind was being otherwise occupied. She was already halfway back into her research spiral as she gave him a distracted peck on the lips. “Thank you for doing this.”

By the time he left home, she was fully immersed in her literal whirl of research notes again.

~~~

“Hey Heather! Just come on in and-” A twin Severus assumed was Fred turned around from rearranging some shelves and paused midway in his sentence. “Severus? What are you doing here? Where’s Heather?”

Severus gave a short nod in greeting. “Heather sends her apologies. She was in the middle of a creative storm when I stepped out.”

The redhead gave an understanding but disappointed smile. “Well, we all know not to disturb her when she gets like that. Another day, I guess.”

“Actually,” Severus cleared his throat, “I offered to provide my services in her stead.”

Fred’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. _“You?!”_

“Hey George!” The other twin popped his head around the door to the backroom of the shop. “Do my ears deceive me, or did I hear Severus Snape volunteer to help us create more joke products?”

Fred (or George, according to his brother, though Severus knew better than to take his word for it) nodded in amazement.

Severus sighed. “If you would rather not accept-”

“Oh, we accept! Say no more, come right on up!”

Fred (or George, but Severus always referred to the twin he saw first as Fred to save himself the headache) linked an arm through it without any hesitation, ignoring his twitch of annoyance, to lead him up the stairs to the apartment above the shop, which the twins lived in.

They had long since gotten over the fear, if any, they felt for him from his days as the Great Dungeon Bat, much to his dismay and Heather’s delight.

“We’ve got some ideas, but we’re stuck on how to create the potions needed,” George said, picking up a notebook and handing it over for Severus to peruse.

As always, Severus was reluctantly impressed by the ingenuity of the twin terrors. They were rather further along in their potion experimentation that he had expected, especially considering they had no mastery in potions. They had always been two of his better students when they bothered to try, despite all the trouble and frustration they engendered.

Immediately, he began planning possible ingredients to use and ways to incorporate them into the brewing so as to produce the desired effects. He looked around for something to write with and one of the twins shoved a muggle biro into his hands. He hadn’t used one of these since before starting Hogwarts. After a brief fumble with it, he readjusted to the pen and started writing rapidly on a blank page.

He felt two pairs of eyes reading over his shoulder. Normally, that would have irritated him beyond belief, but he was too caught up in his mind to care.

“Ohh, didn’t think of the doxy eggs…”

“Huh, _six_ widdershins swirls?”

“Can’t believe we forgot the reaction between…”

Severus ignored all the background noise and continued scribbling. Of course, they would need to actually test-brew all these possible recipes, as calculations and theory were never enough.

With one last sentence, he was done for now and he dropped the pen on the table. His hand was achingly sore, but he was satisfied with the preliminary recipes he’d written down. There were a few possibilities for each potion they wanted, so he handed the book over for them to read.

“Wow, this is kinda different from how Heather does it,” one of them said as they read.

“Yes, she and I have different methods we prefer with experimenting.”

Heather was bolder with her ideas, often relying more on intuition than centuries-old theory to craft a potion. He suspected her magic helped greatly with this, amplifying or damping the natural properties of certain ingredients as needed, depending on her intent for the potion. Not to mention when runes were added into the mix, which further changed how the potion would originally behave.

Severus, however, was a more traditional brewer himself. He knew the theory inside and out, working with the set rules to construct the potion he desired.

Many would think they clashed often, with their disparate styles of brewing, but contrary to that, they actually complimented well. They covered each other’s weaknesses and prevented each other from going too far in one direction. They balanced each other.

“Should we go to the lab, we wanna try some of these out first,” Fred said.

Severus noted that they had flagged out a few of the recipes while setting aside the others. Probably seeing guessing where his thoughts went, George said, “Those use ingredients that are rarer and less cost effective. It wouldn’t be profitable to use for mass production.”

He nodded at the sensible thought. Yes, they _would_ have such considerations for creating products mostly aimed at children with smaller budgets. Unlike his own business where clients paid for the quality and complexity of the potions they ordered.

As they went through each potion, Fred and George asked questions about possible alterations or additions. Severus found himself surprisingly entertained by the intellectual discussion. The twins had intelligent ideas and were eager to learn, which made the entire experience – dare he say it – enjoyable.

It may be pranks that the twins were creating – frivolous and silly things – but the two put a significant amount of effort into them, making sure they were not only comical, but also safe and easy to use. If nothing else, Severus could respect their dedication to their craft.

~~~

“So, did you have fun with Fred and George today?” Heather asked that night over dinner, having come out of her study for a short rest.

“It was acceptable.”

She smirked at him. “I know that look. You enjoyed yourself!”

Severus felt a hint of embarrassment at being seen through so easily. “I would not be opposed to repeating the experience,” he conceded.

Heather’s smirk softened into a warm smile. “I’m glad you’re getting along.”

Severus knew how much the twins meant to her, being her truest and best friends. He was suddenly chagrined at his previous distant treatment, having not realised how important it was to Heather that he be friendly with them.

He reached out to link their hand. “I am as well.”

“Good, because I have another appointment with them next week, but I don’t think I’ll be done with my newest muse anytime soon.”

Severus laughed at that and agreed.


	5. Duelling Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I just saw that you were accepting prompts and dear lord I am so HYPED! Could I request a dueling match between Severus and Heather that ends up getting quite physical? Lmao they're both super competitive so maybe all the aggression and determination to best the other translates into unresolved sexual tension which accidentally ends up becoming... well, resolved. No need for NC-17, I'm a simple gal who'd be content with kisses and embraces. Though I won't complain if you give us more. ;)

Standing across from Severus at the opposite end of the platform, Heather kept her mind clear and her gaze focussed. She held her wand loosely in her grip. It allowed for more manoeuvrability, but wasn’t the favoured tactic for most duellists as it allowed for easy disarming. She wasn’t worried about that, however, and her opponent knew it.

It wasn’t often she found herself in this position with Severus. She tended to expend any excess energy she had flying or brewing. Duelling wasn’t her go to activity, unlike Hadrian, whom she knew frequently had bouts with Severus to keep their skills sharp.

She wouldn’t have an easy time of this, but she wasn’t going to go down without making Severus work for it. Just because she wasn’t as avid a dueller as he was didn’t mean she didn’t have a few tricks up her sleeves.

She had to make the first move, since she knew Severus wouldn’t. That was the opening stance he always used in regulated duels. Of course, in real life battles be didn’t hesitate to incapacitate his foes before they even saw him coming.

The moment she had been waiting for arrived. Severus blinked, succumbing to the inevitable human urge. It was just a split second, but still an advantage she pressed. She flung out a stunner and immediately apparated several paces away to avoid a possible reflexive counter spell.

Like a trap being sprung, Severus leapt into action as well, shooting off a petrifying spell towards where she had been standing as she had expected. He was unsurprised to see that she had moved, however, and smoothly pivoted to cast a few hexes.

Heather didn’t hesitate, ducking to avoid them as she retaliated with a few of her own. The continued in that vein for a while, just warming up. As if by unspoken rule, all their spells were silent.

They stopped their teasing when first blood was drawn, a Cutting Hex that grazed Heather’s arm. She upped the ante, setting up a few very basic repelling and misdirection wards, which would muddle Severus’ senses for a while before he managed to tear them down. Meanwhile, she began preparations for a trap barrier which would render Severus immobile once he stepped into it.

She didn’t expect him to break down the wards so quickly, though, and had to abandon her work to defend against a trio of _Incarcerous_. They once again started exchanging spells, increasing in force and frequency.

Their spell light clashed beautifully, almost blinding in intensity if she were not careful. Severus was a sight to behold when he was in his element. His Mastery in Defence was easy to see as he deflected stray spells and countered with his own in one wand motion. It was always a struggle for Heather to not get caught up in admiring his prowess, even as she had to keep both eyes on him to monitor his movements.

Eventually, however, Heather’s strength began to flag. Sweat was dripping down Severus’ temples as well, but he wasn’t panting as harshly as she was. Her magical reserves might be larger than his, but his physical stamina outstripped hers. And duels were a test of both.

She didn’t want to lose the duel by collapsing out of exhaustion, however, so she put her all into one final gambit. Casting the strongest protective charm she knew on herself, she apparated straight in front of Severus and grabbed his shoulders. The spell he had cast made impact with her shield and was thankfully absorbed. However, the momentum of it still pushed her backwards. Severus was too shocked to resist when she pulled him to the ground with her and she quickly turned them as they fell so she landed on top of him.

Her wand was at his neck the same moment she felt something digging into her abdomen. She looked down to see his wand poised to cast at her vulnerable belly. They both froze, locked at an impasse.

“Well,” she said, huffing, “I guess that’s a tie?”

Severus took deep breaths in an attempt to regulate his breathing. “Yes, I do believe so.”

She felt her lips stretch into a playful smirk as she leaned down to bring their faces closer. “But I ended up on top.” She looked down pointedly at their positions, trailing her hands down Severus front from where she was straddling him.

With a wicked glint in his eyes, Severus grasped her hips and easily flipped them over so he was hovering above her with her legs wrapped around his waist. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

She tightened her legs around him, as if in warning, and pulled him closer still. “Can’t have that, now can we? How will we find a decisive winner?”

Heather had an idea of what she looked like. Dilated pupils, cheeks flushed red, hair and clothes tousled as she lay placidly under him. Her smirk widened as she lowered her eyelids to half-mast and tilted her head up to show the curve of her neck.

Severus’ eyes darkened. “Another round, then?” he murmured roughly, trailing a hand down her arm until he reached her fingers, where she still held her wand.

He had gradually leaned forwards as he spoke. They were almost nose to nose now, hot puffs of breath mingling in the tiny space between them.

“I have a better idea,” Heather said before she rose up to close the remaining distance between them. The thin veneer of propriety they had vanished as their lips crashed together. Severus’ mouth was hot on hers and she moaned into it as his hands roved over her body. Their hips were flush against each other and she rocked upwards, feeling Severus’ eagerness.

All the adrenaline they worked up during the duel had now changed into a different sort of excitement.

She would be sore – _all over_ – come tomorrow, but it would be worth it.


	6. Yes, Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Same anon: how would Snape react to Heather getting turned on by him in class?

Heather braced herself as the third year Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff class entered the room. She kept her expression placid as she set up her worktable. No matter that her heart was already starting to pump faster, that her neck was feeling degrees warmer.

This was far from the first class that she’d be assisting Severus with. She’d already been his apprentice for closing on two years, after all. No, she wasn’t worried about how to handle the rebellious students or inevitable potion mishaps.

“Sit down and put away your wands!” a firm voice barked out.

A shiver ran down her spine.

It was trying to hide her reactions from Severus that she was stressing over.

The man began his lesson with a short background on the history of the Shrinking Solution as well as it common uses, interspersed with questions to the students. Many points were subsequently lost when none of them answered satisfactorily.

Meanwhile, Heather took the cue to write down the recipe for the potion. It was with relief that she turned around so that she didn’t have to look at the man’s long fingers as they caressed the phial of billywig stings, the way they stroked over the smooth glass…

She shook herself out of her daze, noting that she’d almost written daisy petals instead of roots. She hadn’t messed this potion up since second year.

Focus, Heather!

She was glad that her face wasn’t visible to the rest of the room, or they’d be able to see her flaming-red blush. A surreptitious Cooling Charm took care of that.

She turned back around to see that the students had started to gather the ingredients they needed.

“Heather.”

Her fingers twitched, but she hid them quickly in the folds of her robes. “Yes, Se- Professor Snape?”

“Are you alright?” he murmured lowly, gently.

She cursed inside her head. Why’d he have to use _that_ voice? The one that reminded her of warm nights in front of the fire, soft kisses and touches?

“I’m fine,” she said, smiling. He didn’t seem to quite believe her, but let it go when the students returned from the ingredients storeroom.

To her despair, the rest of the lesson continued in a similar vein.

Every word, every motion. They all tickled at her awareness, even as she was giving advice to a hapless Puff across the room. She could feel a heavy gaze on her throughout the hour-long class, which only served to encourage the heat building within her.

When the bell finally, finally, rang, the ball of tension in her stomach unclenched. Another lesson done.

She moved to the teacher’s desk to inspect the finished potions. It was her job to grade them all. Though Severus was supposed to vet her work, he trusted her skill enough not to.

Most of the Claws had at least Exceeds, as expected, while the Puffs’ potions ranged from definite Trolls to a particularly brilliant Outstanding. She picked up a strangely cloudy turquoise one, trying to imagine how the student had managed to mess up that badly. Perhaps she had taken bat spleen instead of rat spleen…

She squeaked when a hand was placed on her hip and she felt warmth along her back.

“What do you think of this one, hmm?” Severus’ voiced asked, directly into her ear.

The rich baritone raised goosebumps over her flesh. Her eyelids lowered as she leaned into the man behind her.

“What?” Merlin, she loved when his voice got like that.

A sharp nip at her earlobe had her squeaking again as she felt her cheeks heat up. She tried to turn around. What was he-

“Pay attention, Miss Potter!” Severus chided.

For some reason, the rebuke made her want to squirm. Miss Potter. The man hadn’t called her that since her graduation. The man hummed curiously, a tone she knew he had when discovering something new. Her heart sped up at the implication.

“S-sorry.” Though she wasn’t sure exactly what it was for. She tried to focus on the phial she still held in her hand. “A P-poor.”

“And why is that? Why not a Dreadul, or Troll, even? It looks utterly appalling to me.” As he spoke, the hand he had on her hip slowly migrated to her lower abdomen, stroking circles almost thoughtlessly.

She bit back a whimper. Blinking rapidly, she tried to gather her scattering thoughts. “Because, because…”

“Because?” he repeated leadingly. His lips trailed down her neck, nuzzling gently.

Her heart stuttered at the sensation. “Because her only mistake was the bat spleen!” she gasped, as the lips suddenly gave way to a hint of teeth.

“Well done, Miss Potter.” The tone was so approving, so evocative, that Heather couldn’t help let her eyes flutter shut and bask in it.

Then, the press of his body disappeared. It had the same effect as a bucket of ice poured over her as she came back to reality. They were in the Potions classroom, with the next batch of students due in 10 minutes!

“Are you feeling well, Heather?” Severus asked innocently.

She finally whirled around to face him, wondering what that had been all about.

“Perhaps you require some rest. You seem rather peaked.”

Of that, she had no doubt. She was probably so red even the fresh wave of embarrassment she felt couldn’t colour her cheeks further. But she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of admitting defeat – for it was definitely a challenge Severus had just issued.

With slightly shaky hands, she smoothed her robes back into a semblance of propriety. The last thing she needed was for the students to catch any hints of inappropriate activity between them.

“N-no, that’s fine. I’m alright to continue.” There was no way she was backing down from whatever game Severus was playing.

The man smirked like she had given the correct answer. And that both thrilled _and_ unnerved her.

She turned away, deliberately brushing against him as closely as possible in the process. The slight catch of breath she heard had her hiding a sly look. Making sure to add a subtle sway to her movements, she walked back to the blackboard at the front of the class. Then, she peered back over her shoulder and tilted her head to reveal the smooth curve of her exposed neck.

“Best be getting ready for class, _Professor_.”

Severus’ eyes darkened, even while he waved his wand to unlock the door.

As the students filed into the room, Heather thought to herself, _‘Game on, Professor.’_


	7. Baby Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: If you're still accepting prompts, how about a Snapshot into the life of Uncles Hadrian and Cedric. I'd love to see Snape as a dad.
> 
> Anonymous: Prompt: Could we see Cedric and Hadrian and the Weasley twins as exasperated Uncles to the Snape-Potter spawn?

“Remember, snacks are in the bag, but no sugary foods two hours before bedtime. And don’t let the boys talk you out of bathing them. Make sure you check in on them at least every hour if you leave them to play. Oh, and-”

“Relax, Heather! We’ll be _fine._ You’ll only be gone for a week. I’m sure Cedric and I can handle the little scamps for that long.” Hadrian smiled and took the plush toy she had been fiddling nervously with out of her hands. “Go wow all those stuffy academics with your superior runes and potions knowledge.” He trailed off when he heard the pitter-patter of little feet approaching them.

“Mama going now?” a toddler with wide green eyes said in a wobbly tone. Looked like it was Galen’s turn to speak. Finian had been the one talking for the past few days.

The tearful voice had Heather in another panic as she crouched down in front of her babies. “Mama and Papa will be going to a big convention for the week. You two be good for your Uncle Rian and Uncle Ric alright?”

“We be very good!” her boy said again, as his brother nodded along. They clutched each other’s hands in a show of support.

The sight melted her heart and she wondered again if she could get out of going to the convention.

“We could cancel the trip, if you are truly that worried.” The warm hand around her waist settled her a bit. She turned to find Severus’ concerned gaze.

“No,” she sighed, “I’m going to be one of their speakers, I can’t just back out now.” She fussed a little with Galen’s hair, smoothing it down. “We’ve just never left them for so long before.”

“I know, but we do have to start somewhere. We will be but a floo call away. I am certain your brother and his husband will manage in our absence.”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine! The week will be over before you know it!” Hadrian said. “Now go before you change your mind. You’ve been preparing your presentation for weeks!”

“Alright,” she conceded, looking back to her twin boys, “Now come on, give Mama and Papa a kiss goodbye?”

Galen and Finian both giggled and bestowed wet smooches on her and Severus’ faces. She looked adoringly at her husband as he hugged their children, murmuring his own farewells.

“Buh-bye!”

The last thing Heather saw before she disapparated was Hadrian, Galen and Finian waving goodbye.

~~~

“Now come on, boys,” Hadrian said cheerfully, “let’s go see what lunch your Uncle Ric has for us today, yeah?” He held out his hands, grinning when they eagerly reached out to hold them. They were a little subdued, but nowhere near a crying fit, so Hadrian counted that as a win.

“They gone already?” Cedric asked, as the three of them trooped into the kitchen. “Thought for sure Heather would turn right round and cancel the whole thing.”

“Don’t joke about that, she very well could! You know how she gets. It took forever to convince her to accept the Potion Guild’s invitation.” Now that Cedric had mentioned it, Hadrian looked out the window worriedly, half-expecting his sister to reappear on his front step.

“Who said I was joking? I still remember the long talk I got before our bonding ceremony.” Cedric shuddered a little at the memory. “She’s scary when she’s being protective.” He plated up the last serving of mac n’ cheese onto a child-proofed plastic plate and put it on the dining table. “But you two will be having fun with your Uncles this week, right Galen and Finian?” he cooed.

The boys laughed and started talking about all the games they wanted to play with their Uncle Rian and Uncle Ric.

Hadrian listened intently, humming and ahhing to show he was paying attention. What little gloom they’d had at seeing their parents go had been quickly forgotten. Galen and Finian were remarkably well-behaved boys, shocking everyone who knew their godfathers Fred and George. He and Cedric could handle this, no problem.

~~~

“Where’s Mama?” Finian asked, blinking sleepily as he sat up in his bed. Hadrian froze, halfway out the door.

“Err, Mama and Papa are away this week, remember?” He forced a laugh, seeing the growing frowns on both boys’ faces. “Come on sleepyheads! We’re having chocolate pancakes this morning!”

Fortunately, the promise of their favourite breakfast food was enough to derail any potential meltdowns. Hadrian heaved a sigh of relief when they perked up and jumped out of bed.

“Pancakes, pancakes!” Finian chanted as he and his brother walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen. Galen was humming in tune.

“Morning boys! What are you all so excited about?” Cedric asked, feigning confusion.

“Pancakes!” Finian squealed.

Cedric tilted his head and furrowed his brows. “Pancakes?” he echoed. “Where? I don’t see any.” He looked all around himself in large, exaggerated movements, before shrugging.

Finian and Galen pouted and stomped their little feet. “Uncle Rian said chocolate pancakes!”

Hadrian about melted at the cuteness.

“Oh! Chocolate pancakes! You mean _these_?” Cedric stepped aside to reveal a high tower of pancakes on the counter behind him.

“Yeah!” The boys jumped up and down in excitement, then rushed to seat themselves at the table.

Hadrian watched in amazement as the toddlers did their level best to eat their weight in pancakes. They had inherited Heather’s appetite, that was for sure. He and Cedric finished their own portions at a more sedate pace, keeping half their attention on the twins to make sure they didn’t choke.

Once they were done, however, Finian looked expectantly at them and asked, “Mama and Papa?”

Hiding a frown, Hadrian tried to distract the boys. “So what do you two want to do today?”

To his horror, Finian’s lip trembled, a sure sign he was about to burst into tears. And what one twin did, the other was sure to follow. He was never able to calm them down when they started crying, no matter what he did.

“Look here boys!” Cedric exclaimed, “Your favourite book! Why don’t you let Uncle Ric read this to you?” Sure enough, the other man was holding out a colourful book and waving it enticingly in front of the twins.

Slightly mollified, the boys nodded their heads and stood to follow Cedric to the living room. Hadrian shot him a grateful look, which Cedric replied with a wink. _Disaster averted._

Just to make sure everything went smoothly, Hadrian prepared two glasses of pumpkin juice for the boys. It wasn’t quite the hot cocoa they adored, but he didn’t think Heather would appreciate it if he plied them with sugar in her absence. They like pumpkin juice well enough, anyway.

When Hadrian went to look for them, he found Cedric halfway through the first chapter of _Bobby’s Potion Adventure_. It was about a young wizard’s first time brewing and the mistakes he made along the way which he resolved with the help of his friends. Hadrian had rolled his eyes at it when Heather first bought it, but the boys really did love it. He really shouldn’t have been surprised. Severus actually read them _real_ potions books. Extremely basic ones, but still.

“‘ _You’re doing it wrong!’ said Scotty, when he realised Bobby stirred three times instead of two_ ,” Cedric recited from the book.

“You doin’ it wrong!” Finian shouted, faced puffing up.

“Exactly!” Cedric said, grinning at the boys.

“No no! All wrong!” Galen and Finian then folded their arms angrily, glaring up at Cedric.

Hadrian shuddered a little at the intensity of their tiny glares, even though he wasn’t even the target of them. They were Severus’ children alright.

Cedric frowned, finally understanding that Finian hadn’t simply been repeating the sentence from the book. “What’s wrong?”

“The voices! You gotta do the voices!” Finian insisted heatedly.

Hadrian could have slapped himself upside the head. _Of course_. He couldn’t believe they’d forgotten the voices. What was the fun in reading the book aloud if they didn’t imitate the character’s voices?

“Sorry, Finian, Galen, lemme try again, okay?” Cedric said apologetically.

“NO!” Finian shouted. “I wan’ Papa! Papa does the goodest voices!”

_Severus does the voices?_

Shaking the mental image out of his mind, Hadrian tried to calm the situation. “Now, now Finian, remember Papa and Mama are working? Uncle Ric does great voices too! Why don’t we all sit down and listen?”

“I WANT PAPA AND MAMA!” Finian screeched, as he banged his fists against the – thankfully soft and plush – couch. Tears started leaking out his eyes, and soon after, he was full-out bawling. Galen took one look at his distressed sibling and was sobbing as well.

Hadrian looked helplessly at Cedric, who seemed on the verge of tears himself. Not knowing what else to do, they each grabbed onto a twin and tried rocking them soothingly. Cradling Galen in his arms, he rubbed gentle circles on his back, tried humming Heather’s favourite lullaby, everything. Galen only kicked harder to try and get out of his hold.

Just when it seemed things couldn’t get any worse, he felt the wards ping right before the doorbell rang.

Hadrian looked at Cedric’s occupied arms, then his own. He groaned, which was drowned out by the wailing. He just stood there, panicked, before realising something.

“Dobby!”

A blink, and then the house elf was stood in front of him. “Yes Master Hadrian, sir?” He glanced at the howling toddlers and started wringing his floppy ears in his hands. “Dobby is no nanny elf, no Dobby is not! Dobby has failed Master! Dobby is sorry, very sorry!”

Before there could be three crying people in the room, Hadrian interrupted the elf. “Dobby, could you just go check who is at the door and let them in if they’re family?”

“Yes Master Hadrian! Right away Master Hadrian!”

He had never seen the elf teleport so quickly before, but he didn’t blame the elf for wanting to escape.

Hadrian went back to trying to quieten Galen, who showed no signs of tiring. In fact, he seemed to have become _louder_.

“Whoa, it’s only been three days-”

“-and you’ve already gotten them like this?”

Utter relief filled him at the sight of Fred and George standing at the doorway. They had always been the best at getting Finian and Galen to stop crying. Besides Heather and Severus, of course.

Without any urging, Fred plucked Galen out of his arms while George did the same for Finian. The redheads worked their magic, probably some kind of exclusive twin-whispering, and in seconds, the boys were lying placidly in their holds.

Hadrian was usually envious of how good Fred and George were with the kids, but now he could only feel grateful.

“Oh merciful Merlin, thank you!” Cedric said as he flopped tiredly onto the couch.

Hadrian threw himself down next to him, curling into his side. It felt like the boys had been crying for _hours_ , though realistically it must’ve been less than half of one.

Fred and George were obviously the better option for babysitters, but since it was the school holidays, it was the peak period for business at the joke shop. Conversely, Hadrian and Cedric were off from their Professor duties.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine what we would’ve done if you two hadn’t come when you did,” Hadrian said, sighing.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Fred said.

“The little tykes would have tired themselves out eventually,” George said, as if that was a comforting thought.

“Now who wants to go help their Uncles Forge and Gred-”

“-whip up a sparkly Bubble Solution?”

Finian and Galen perked right up at that, babbling about random potions facts. Seriously, what _was_ Heather teaching her kids?

And so, the boys spent the day fooling around with their junior cauldron sets, creating surprisingly good bubble bath soap. It was a testament to Fred and George’s skill that neither child came anywhere near to crying.

Alas, this was the Weasleys’ only day off, and Hadrian and Cedric would have to go back to trying to handle the two toddlers themselves.

“Just try to occupy their time. Distract them. Don’t give them any reminders about their parents being away. They’re pretty sensitive about that,” Fred advised as they were about to leave. George was off to the side, whispering to Finian and Galen about something or other. “Oh, and give them lots of hugs and kisses. They must feel pretty lonely without Heather or Severus around.”

Hadrian had half expected the boys to resume crying after their godfathers left, and was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong. He didn’t know what George had said to them before going, but he hoped it was enough to comfort them for the remaining few days of the convention.

~~~

It had been a tiring few days, with Hadrian and Cedric thinking up all sorts of activities for the twins to do so they didn’t have energy to miss their parents. They had done things like reading, flying, brewing, even trips to Diagon Alley and muggle London.

There had been a few close calls where certain things had reminded the boys of their parents, but thankfully none of that had escalated into tantrums like that day.

Fred and George made sure to stop by in the evenings after work to check in, giving Hadrian and Cedric a break from everything.

However, when the day came for Heather and Severus to return, Hadrian was well and truly ready to hand the little hellions back to her.

He about ran to open the door the moment he felt them apparate onto the doorstep. Throwing it open he could have cried to finally see Heather and Severus.

“Wow, miss us that much?” Heather said, blinking in shock.

Before he could get a word in edgewise, he felt little cannonballs shove past his legs. He had to grab onto the wall to prevent from falling. Somehow, Finian and Galen had known about their parents being here and had dashed here as soon as they could.

“Mama, Papa!”

“You’re back!”

It was rare for the twins to be so overcome that they both spoke at once, usually preferring for only one of them to be the mouthpiece when they were both present. Now, however, they were both babbling nonstop, eager to grab their parents’ attention.

Heather, it seemed, had almost missed her children as much as they had her. She immediately fell to her knees right there in the doorway and began smothering them with kisses.

“Mama and Papa are back! We missed you so much, yes we did!” Heather cooed, looking over both her sons, as if expecting them to have somehow changed in her week of absence.

After Heather reluctantly stopped her cuddle attack, the two boys turned their attention to their father and stared up at him expectantly. Severus’ expression was gentle as he bent over to pick them both up, one on each arm, with a slight huff of strain.

“Hello, Finian and Galen. I trust you were well-behaved while staying with your uncles?”

The twins burrowed into the comforting warmth of their father and nodded. “Uh huh, had fun. Missed you Papa,” Galen replied sleepily.

Hadrian was tempted to let out an ‘ _awww_ ’ at the sight. Watching the usually stern man visibly soften in the face of his children was always heartwarming. Cedric stepped up beside him, having arrived on the scene sometime during the reunion.

“Thanks so much for this Rian, Cedric,” Heather said, giving him his own hug in greeting and a warm smile for Cedric, “Hopefully they didn’t give you too much trouble?”

He and Cedric looked at each other, mind flashing to the earsplitting cries and utterly exhausting adventures.

“Nope, no trouble at all!” they both said in unison, smiling brightly.

Heather simply nodded, with a knowing look in her eyes. She looked back to catch Severus’ gaze before turning to face them again. Grinning impishly, she then said, “Well, that’s great. I imagine Severus and I will need more help babysitting, especially with another one on the way.” She patted her stomach gently to make a point.

His tired mind took a few seconds to catch on to the implication, during which Heather’s grin grew wider and wider.

“Oh. _Oh!_ Congratulations!” He reached out to hug her again, laughing delightedly. “When did you find out?”

“A while ago, we wanted to wait a month or two before telling anyone.”

“Congrats, you two!” Cedric said, shooting a thumbs up to Severus as well, who reciprocated with a nod.

“Did you hear that, boys?” Hadrian said, ruffling their heads, “Looks like you’ll be getting a little sister or brother! Or two,” he couldn’t resist adding that last part.

“Circe willing, there’ll only be one this time,” Heather muttered under her breath, “Or I’ll never hear the end of it from Fred and George.”

“A sister?” Finian asked, awed.

“Or brother,” Severus corrected.

“A sister,” the boy stubbornly insisted.

“Or a sister,” Heather conceded, smiling. “Isn’t that great? You’ll be big brothers!”

The two boys wriggled until Severus put them down again and went to cling to their mother. “We’ll be the goodest big brothers!”

Hadrian crouched down in front of them so that he was eye level with the two boys. “Being the best big brothers means you’ll have to protect your little sister or brother, you know. And love. You gotta loooove the little baby. Love him or her a lot. It’s a tough job, think you can handle it?”

The boys nodded solemnly. “We’ll protect and love our sister lots! With cuddles and kisses and chocolate!”

His lip twitched upwards at the mention of ‘sister’. He looked up at Heather, who had an arm around Severus and a hand on her stomach, smiling tenderly at them.

“Or brother,” Cedric said, just to be funny. That made all the adults crack up laughing, while the two toddlers frowned adorably in confusion.

~~~

Seven months later, on the 3rd of March, Aster Minerva Snape was born.

Heather and Hadrian, who had been sure that the baby would be a girl, were smiling smugly at the news. Their spouses, who had been sceptical of the prediction, were certainly not upset at the outcome.

And Finian and Galen just kept trying to sneak bites of chocolate to the newborn, much to the worry of their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: “Hey Cedric, what do you think of adoption?”


	8. Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I've always been very fond of soul mate aus and was wondering if you get write one for the prompt thing?

Heather was born with misery imprinted on her skin. Asphodel wound round an ankle, marigold on the nape of her neck, a field of yellow carnations on her back, a red spider lily over her heart.

She would never know it, but her parents fretted greatly over the hard life her soulmate had had already. Not to even mention how much older they were, as implied by the sheer number of soulflowers.

They covered her up as much as possible, keeping them out of sight. She was always dressed in ankle-length dresses, even in the peak of summer. She cried when she caught sight of the splashes of colour adorning her skin.

Another mark appeared the night her parents died. Wormwood trailing down the corner of her left eye, almost like a stream of tears.

~~~

Ignoring the usual stares, Heather continued on her way to class. Her days of being self-conscious about her soulflowers were long past. She had more than most Hogwarts students did, of _that_ she was well aware. Even her own brother Hadrian only had one on the small of his back. Most people pitied her when they saw her, and they only saw the more visible marks. She privately enjoyed the thought of them fainting if they ever saw the full extent of the tattoos on her body. Not that she would let them.

Heather didn’t see them as something pitiable. On the contrary, she admired the strength of her soulmate’s will, to keep going even after experiencing so much tragedy in their life. She was sad that they had had to endure any of it, of course, but that wasn’t something she could help. Life would throw what it would at them and all anyone could do was withstand it.

She sometimes wondered what her soulmate had thought about the mark that inevitably appeared the night of her parents’ deaths. She knew they had experienced a heartbreak on that day as well. She fingered her left cheek as she pondered on that.

The flowers were objectively beautiful, no doubt about that. If they weren’t representations of such grief, they would be admired for their aesthetic appeal. Even as a child, Heather had instinctively known they didn’t mean anything good.

Brushing all thoughts of soulflowers out of her mind, she stepped into class, internally rolling her eyes at the fresh round of stares.

~~~

Professor Snape didn’t have any marks, that she could see. Then again, the man was almost entirely covered from the neck down. It was typical to cover one’s soulflowers, but a few of Heather’s were so prominent that she had to leave them exposed.

She couldn’t very well wear a mask over the left side of her face, now could she? Though a glove would probably conceal the peony in the palm of her hand, she didn’t feel the need to hide away her marks like they were something to be ashamed of. She just had to make sure not to shake anyone’s hand with her right one.

Sometimes, Heather found herself wondering about Professor Snape’s soulmate. As far as she knew, he hadn’t yet found his. It was rather out of the ordinary, as the average age for it was about the mid-twenties. Her parents had found each other in their sixth years, themselves. She couldn’t imagine going so long without discovering her soulmate.

~~~

It was during a Wednesday session in her fifth year that it happened.

There was a certain phase in the brewing of Skelegro was so volatile that it was sort of illegal for uncertified brewers to attempt it. Of course, Professor Snape was teaching it to Heather despite this.

She blamed her brief moment of inattention when Professor Snape brushed up next to her to check her progress. Her hand jolted minutely, just a millimetre out of the spiral stir she was performing in the cauldron. It was enough, however, to instantly destabilise the potion. It immediately turned from a salmon pink shade to violent crimson, indicating the imminent explosion.

Heather froze, fear gripping her chest. Thankfully, Professor Snape pushed them both outside of the protective bubble they had been brewing in, collapsing safely on the floor outside of the blast radius.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she panted slightly, still trying to calm down from the near catastrophe. Her face had heated up and she thought it was likely out of embarrassment at her mistake.

It was a second later that she realised that Professor Snape’s fingers were brushing over her cheek.  Her _left_ cheek.

He was frozen above her, still in the same position where they had fallen onto the ground. Replaying the previous few seconds in her mind, she recalled that Professor Snape had touched her face while pushing her out of danger. Right where the wormwood crept across her skin.

The warmth emanating from her cheek wasn’t from the adrenaline rush or her embarrassed flush. It was from her soulflower.

As soon as the thought formed in her mind, Professor Snape lurched away from her.

“No, wait!” She reached her hand out, trying to keep him from leaving.

He stopped still, holding himself stiffly as he stood there. Carefully, she stood up as well, inching closer to him. She was afraid that a single wrong move would send him fleeing. And wasn’t that a strange thought – the feared master of the dungeons running from a tiny witch like her.

“You felt that right?” she asked softly. “When you touched my mark.”

A curt nod.

“Did you…sense anything?” Because it was possible that it didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t have been a freak accident, magic sparking due to the failed potion. If he didn’t sense the meaning of the soulflower, then this was nothing. She desperately hoped that it was not _nothing_.

He took longer to reply this time. After a few moments’ pause, he straightened his spine and turned to look at her. Seeming almost _apologetic_ , he said, “Yes.”

Heather didn’t care about any of that, because she only took note of the single word he uttered. Because standing in front of her right now was her _soulmate_.

She stepped closer. “Could I…could I hug you?”

Professor Snape (her _soulmate!)_ looked startled by her request, which she really didn’t understand. “Why?” he asked shocked.

“You’re my soulmate!” she explained. And really, wasn’t that enough?

He flinched the moment he heard the words, which may as well have been a slap to the face. She made a wounded sound as a horrifying realisation came upon her. “You don’t want me.” Hunching in on herself, she scrambled backwards, away from him. “S-sorry. You must have hoped for someone a bit older, huh?” She wasn’t a child, not mentally, at least, but she _was_ much younger than him.

“No, that is not the problem!” the man huffed out, frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair in a rare show of discomfort. “Why are you not more upset by this? Being saddled with a soulmate like me?” Even saying the word seemed to make him wince.

“What are you talking about. ‘ _Someone like you’?_ ” Heather scowled heavily at the insinuation.

“ _Yes!”_ Professor Snape hissed, “A bitter, cruel, ugly man more than twice your age, _your parents’ age_!”

Her face fell at the way he described himself. For all that he cut down his students with his criticism, she should have known that he was his own worst critic. He couldn’t see the good in himself, not like she could.

“Professor…” She shook her head sadly. “That’s not- You can be very sharp with your words, and disagreeable on the best of days when it comes to your students, but that’s not all you are. You have very high standards in your class, and most of the students don’t meet them. You’re only so harsh because the slightest misstep could cause so much harm.”

Her eyes lingered over the charred mess just metres away from them. If it hadn’t been for his quick actions, Heather would have been done for.

“And you’re _not_ ugly. You might not have classically handsome features, but I’ve always thought you had a very striking appearance. Besides, looks aren’t everything. You know what happened to _Lockhart_.”

That managed to elicit a scoff from him.

“As for the last thing, well, that’s no exactly something we can help. Besides, 18 years isn’t _that_ large. There have been documented age differences between soulmates as high as 30 years! I don’t think your age is a problem, if that’s your concern.”

“That does not change the fact that I am eminently unsuitable for you,” he maintained stubbornly.

Crossing her arms, Heather frowned in displeasure. “That is _not_ for you to decide.”

“Are you saying you had a choice in this?” he asked dubiously, waving a hand in the general direction of her face.

“No, but no one is forcing me into anything. Having each other’s marks isn’t equivalent to a bonding ceremony. People can still _choose_ whether to have a relationship with their soulmate or not.” There were people who found their soulmates only after marrying someone else and simply chose to be friends with them. Some never found theirs at all.

“You cannot possibly think this is a good idea.”

“Why not?” Heather asked, tilting her head up defiantly. “I think you’re brilliant. You’ve helped me so much. You’re witty, wickedly intelligent, an incredibly talented potioneer. I could certainly do much worse.” And if she was being honest, Professor Snape was who she had hoped to be her soulmate for a long time. All through this, she kept her gaze fixed on his, so he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

Professor Snape was clearly conflicted. He seemed all too willing to believe the worst of himself, but she could tell her words had an effect on him.

In lieu of words, he reacted by reaching up to unbutton the high collar of his shirt. Heather could only watch, transfixed, as he slowly revealed the skin of his left shoulder. The bright burst of green along the line of his shoulder seemed out-of-place on the man who only dressed in monochrome. The mark was a conifer of some sort, though she couldn’t place it.

“It is a cypress, an evergreen coniferous tree with small, scale-like leaves,” Professor Snape said, sensing her question.

Nodding, she flicked her eyes up to his before going back to stare at the mark. Her hand unconsciously reached out, as if to touch it, but she tensed once she realised what she was doing.

To her surprise, the man didn’t pull away, but stood there, waiting. Waiting, for what?

Taking a leap of faith, her hand started forwards again, slowly. He stayed still. Plucking up her courage, she closed the last inch between her fingers and the tattoo.

The instant she made contact, the link caused a deluge of emotions to swamp her. Horror, despair, grief. Impressions of memories flashed across her mind. Green light, pleas for mercy, deathly silence.

As soon as it started, it stopped, giving way to warmth, like being pulled ashore after an eternity at sea. The comfort almost brought tears to her eyes.

It took her a few tries to work her throat without choking up. “This is when He killed them,” she whispered hoarsely.

Without a word, Professor Snape opened his arms slightly. Without hesitation, she dove into the offered embrace, clutching tightly.

She didn’t know how long they stayed in that position before Professor Snape said, “The wormwood was when I found Lily dead.”

Heather’s eyes widened as she listened, unaware that this had happened.

“I arrived at Godric’s Hollow much too late. By the time I got there, your parents were cold bodies on the floor and you had cried yourself to sleep, cradling your brother in your arms. No one could pry him out of them.”

She buried closer into his chest, seeking and giving as much comfort as she could.

~~~

It took a few years, a war, and the appearance of new marks on the both of them, but they eventually got around to linking to each soulflower. Each and every one brought them closer to each other.

Heather’s red spider lily had been the only one to make Severus cry. His fallout with her mother had almost broken him.

It had taken her a long time to open up about what his lobelia symbolised. Vernon Dursley was never the same after the visit that followed.

It wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows after that. New marks still appeared in the years following the war. But at least they had each other to share the burdens of tragedy.

Heather knew that if joy was inked on their bodies like sorrow was, there would be many more bellflowers and celandines and plumerias than marigolds and wormwood.

And when their children presented their first soulflowers, instead of forcing them to cover them up, Heather and Severus would explain to them how these marks were magic’s way of letting soulmates sooth each other’s pain. A burden shared was a burden halved, after all.

Their children would wear their marks without shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asphodel: My regrets follow you to the grave  
> Marigold: Pain and grief  
> Yellow carnation: Rejection, disdain, disappointment  
> Red spider lily: Never to meet again, lost memory, abandonment  
> Wormwood: Absence, bitter sorrow  
> Peony: Shame  
> Cypress: Death, mourning, despair, sorrow  
> Lobelia: Malevolence  
> Bellflower: Unwavering love  
> Celandine: Joys to come  
> Plumeria: Perfection, springtime, new beginnings
> 
> If it wasn't clear, in this universe, soulmarks appear as plants, like flowers, herbs, trees, on a person with each tragedy or heartbreak their soulmate experiences. Soulflowers are very private things, sometimes even seen as something shameful because of their origin. In polite society, people never touch each other's marks unless invited to. Most people cover them up with clothing, since magic and makeup can't hide them.
> 
> When someone's soulmate touches the mark for the first time, they get impressions and feelings of the event that created the mark, before feeling a great sense of peace, like having their soul cleansed of the pain. This is known as 'linking'. It's a very intimate experience, of course, and linking with all the marks on each other's bodies is important for many soulmates, like getting married is for some couples.


	9. The Embroidered Handkerchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: uhhhh i saw that you wanted to write from the pov of draco who is my son and whom i love so much. but i also love angst and would love to read a piece where he reacts to heather/snape. maybe it's pre-war and he realizes that heather likes snape. maybe it's postwar and he sees their happy reconciliation. maybe it's many many years later and he sees how happy they are as a family. i'd love to read about his observations and his thoughts, but mostly about how he reflects on these events. thank you.

His first impression was that she was tiny. Shortly after (no, that was _not_ a pun, thank you very much. Malfoys did not do something so plebeian as _pun_ ), he noticed her eyes. They were green, like her brother’s. Green, like the banners in the common room and the hangings of his bed. ( _Greener_.)

His second impression was that she was an outcast. No _true_ Slytherin spent so much time with Gryffindorks! If she wasn’t with those twin menaces of hers, she was with her brother. (He wasn’t anything special, the Boy-Who-Lived hype was all smoke and mirrors.) How she fooled the Hat was anyone’s guess. She was obviously supposed to be a lion, or maybe an eagle. The only reason the rest of the house tolerated her was Quidditch. She was a…decent flier. (Streaking through the air like she was born for it, careless for her hair whipping behind her in a frenzy.)

His third impression solidified his opinion that she had been mis-Sorted. Her test scores that year (and every year, he would find out) had a clear lead over everyone else’s. Even Adrian Pucey’s, who was the cream of the crop in the Pureblood circles. (‘ _Look at that, already casting curses at his age. What have_ you _done, Draco?’_ ) Clearly she should be in the eagle’s tower, if she was such a know-it-all bookworm. She always had her nose in battered old texts when she wasn’t with idiot lions or at Quiddich practice. (She never once looked his way, as if a Malfoy was _beneath_ her notice.)

She was infuriating. ( _intriguing_ )

~~~

The arrogant little chit never paid him any heed. Nevermind that he was the heir to an esteemed and powerful house and that he could crush her with barely any thought. The only thing she seemed to care for was her brother and her books.

Well, Draco wouldn’t just roll over and take her blatant disrespect. See how much she cared when he tormented her precious little brother, the stupid Gryffindor.

Only, even when he goaded them until Weasley was as red as his hair, she spared him not a glance and proceeded to coo over her brother like he was a helpless baby bird.

Such insolence could not be borne. He would show her. She appeared to enjoy Quidditch quite a fair bit. Perhaps she just needed to be knocked down a peg or ten.

The new Nimbus brooms had done the trick, but the girl had the gall to not even turn up for tryouts! She obviously didn’t want to show everyone how inferior she was to a true pureblood Slytherin. Even so, she had deprived him of the satisfaction of flying her into the ground!

In fact, she even went so far as to cheer openly for her damned brother in the next Slytherin-Gryffindor match! The nerve of the wench!

(Why wasn’t she cheering for _him_?)

~~~

So she actually gave tutoring lessons to the younger snakes. How did she find the time? To what end? There was no benefit to her if Zabini actually passed Potions for once. Perhaps she was subtly sabotaging them all, in hopes of bringing the house to ruin. Well, that would simply not do. He would have to attend one of these things, purely to suss out the truth, of course.

Draco casually sauntered into the library, sitting directly opposite the girl while she was helping one of his yearmates with a potions essay. Bulstrode was paying rapt attention to her, as if every word from her lips was sacrosanct. He sneered at the sight. How revolting, a pureblood admiring this mudblood wench.

Flipping open his Charms text, he halfheartedly read while he kept half an ear out for Potter. She was teaching Bulstrode something Snape had already covered weeks ago. He inwardly scoffed at that. His housemate was such a numbskull. Why did she need help for such a simple concept? This was a total waste of his time.

Now that he had ascertained that these little tutoring sessions were little more than basic remedial classes for idiots, he started his essay in earnest. Might as well get some work done while he was here.

Half an hour later, Draco found himself tapping the nib of his quill against his inkwell irately. How in hell did Flitwick expect him to know anything about this magical current nonsense? Hovering Charms were Hovering Charms and Levitation Charms were Levitation Charms! They had different wand movements and incantations! What did currents have anything to do with that?

“Malfoy? Is there a problem?”

He snapped his head up at the inquiry, a sharp retort at the tip of his tongue. He stopped short when he came face-to-face with wide green eyes. They slipped downwards to his parchment and his hands twitched to cover it up.

“Oh,” she continued, without a reply from him, “one of Professor Flitwick’s tougher pieces of homework. Very theoretical. I guess he’s Ravenclaw’s Head for a reason. Here, let me see…” Then the girl had the gall to stand and leave him halfway through. _Him,_ a Malfoy! How utterly disrespectful!

Before his temper could spill over, however, she returned with a book in hand. “Right, this should be helpful. Tomas Ampere explains the magical currents of spell variations very clearly, though he may be a little _too_ simplistic. For a second year, however, it should be more than enough. I’ve got to go, but if you have any questions, though, feel free to ask!”

And with that, she flounced off.

His heart pounded (in agitation), face flushed (in indignation). Malfoys did not need _help_.

He read the book anyway, because he was a Slytherin and he used every resource available to him, regardless of how he had come upon it.

(It was a fascinating book, and he got an O on the essay.)

~~~

Never let it be said that Malfoys didn’t repay their debts. Not that Potter had done him any sort of favour. It wasn’t a favour if he hadn’t asked for it. How was the chit even a Slytherin if she didn’t have any comprehension of the system? She may as well be a _Hufflepuff_ , for all she handed out goodwill like she was a charity.

Still, there was the off chance that Potter had offered him advice with the intention of holding it over his head in the future. Draco wouldn’t fall for such an obvious trap.

He made his move on Valentines’ Day, taking advantage of that fool Lockhart’s little gift service. He had no romantic intentions, of course. It was simply a convenient way to send his gift anonymously.

It was an exquisitely embroidered acromatula silk handkerchief. Handmade by the finest tailor in France, the one Mother was especially fond of. Not just _anyone_ could make a purchase from the store.

To his utmost ire, Potter seemed less than awed by the precious gift bestowed upon her, seeming almost _confused_. Ungrateful thing.

(He later berated himself for forgetting to send the accompanying note with the handkerchief.)

~~~

Potter continued to pay no attention to his existence, passing him in the halls and the common room with scarcely a nod. With every snub, Draco sought Potter Jr out to taunt him.

His formal overture for friendship in fourth year was thrown back in his face, just like Potter Jr did. Perhaps he should have expected her to be furious about the ‘Hadrian Potter Stinks’ badges, but Scarhead shouldn’t have tried to play the hero and entered the tournament! Didn’t he have enough fame and glory? _Oh, look at Golden Boy Potter,_ _powerful enough to participate in a competition against mature wizards!_

Bah!

He could have forgiven Potter for her rudeness. She was just being loyal to her family, after all, and Draco understood that.

But then she had to reject his gracious invitation to the Yule Ball! Who was the little wench, to believe herself better than Heir Malfoy?

(She never really _saw_ him.)

~~~

Then the Dark Lord returned.

~~~

Draco had a new _Master_.

~~~

And Hadrian Potter became the Man-Who-Conquered.

~~~

Heather returned after the war to be the potions apprentice again. There were days where she took charge of the lessons, the days when Draco knew Severus was having problems with his throat again. He didn’t look any less threatening, looming silently at the back of the classroom, but it wasn’t good for him to strain his voice on days like that.

Draco could _feel_ the concerned looks Heather shot him every few minutes, the same way he felt the bubble of space around him. None of the students who fought on the wrong side of the war had returned. None but him. The other houses avoided him, even his own housemates gave him a wide berth.

Zabini, Greengrass, Davies… Who knew so many had been on Potter’s side this whole time? _Heather’s_ side, to be more exact?

Heather walked past him again as he concentrated on his potion. It figured that she would start noticing him only after all of this had happened. He smiled bitterly to himself.

A few years ago, he would have done anything to get such attention from her. Now, he just wished she would cease all this _pity_.

~~~

“Heather is worried about you,” his godfather commented over tea. Something Mother had _suggested_ Draco attend weekly. He didn’t need a _keeper_.

“Oh? What is _Heather_ worried about?” Draco asked facetiously.

Severus sighed, shaking his head, expression looking uncannily like Heather’s when faced with another of Potter’s antics.

And that was another thing.

Heather and Severus. Severus and Heather.

Neither had announced anything, not to him at least, but Draco could see it from a mile away. They were subtle about it, but Draco had once made it a point of knowing as much as he could about Heather Potter. And she didn’t look at anyone quite like she looked at his godfather.

Draco may have always had something of a fixation on Heather Potter (he could admit that now) but he couldn’t say he begrudged them their relationship. They had much more history than Draco could hope to compete against. Especially knowing what he did now about his godfather’s true allegiances in the war.

Severus was a hero.

(She looked so, _so_ happy with him.)

~~~

Taking a deep, bracing inhalation, Draco put a neutral face on before pushing the door open. His eyes landed on the person seated behind the counter, focussed on a book he could tell was highly advanced potions research. She looked up as he entered the shop, eyes brightening in recognition.

“Draco! Hello, how are you doing?” Heather said, beaming as she tucked her book away to give him her full attention. The shine of her grin set off a twinge of ache in his heart, a remnant of feelings past. Instead of the scowl that would have elicited a few years ago, now it brought a melancholic smile to his face.

“I am well, and you?”

“Good, good. Are you here for Severus? He’s out at the moment to meet a picky client, but he’ll be back soon.”

He chuckled. “No, that’s alright. I’m here to get a prescription filled.” He removed a shrunk scroll of parchment from his pockets and resized it, handing it over.

Predictably, that caused a frown as she took it to start reading. “Are you okay? What hap- Oh goodness!” She looked back up at him, as if to confirm what she was seeing. At his nod, she lit up, smiling from ear to ear. “Congratulations! Oh, I’ll bet Astoria is pleased. I’ll have to set a meeting up soon. I haven’t seen her in a while!”

Heather was actually the person who had introduced Draco and Astoria. He had known of the second Greengrass daughter, of course. He had never actually spoken to her, however. In hindsight, there was a certain irony to that which Draco found absolutely hilarious. Astoria knew about his previous feelings for Heather, just as she knew that she was the one who held his heart now. (She may have also confessed to a _slight_ crush on the older witch herself.)

“Thank you,” he said, inclining his head. He and Astoria were ecstatic over the news, as they had been trying for several months already. “She says you and Severus are invited to dinner this Sunday if you like.”

Heather nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, that should be fine. I’ll have to confirm it with Severus first, though. We’ll owl?”

“Of course. So I may leave the prescription with you?”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Heather asked, feigning offence. “I’ll even throw in Anti-Nausea Potions just in case. I’m glad you came to us for Astoria’s pregnancy potions instead of St Mungo’s apothecary. Between you and me, theirs are _horridly_ subpar and overpriced.”

“Whose potions aren’t, compared to yours?” Draco said dryly, though he agreed.

“True,” Heather added seriously, before she laughed. “Don’t worry, Draco, Astoria will only be getting the best nutritives for her pregnancy.” She then suddenly turned her head towards the door.

Draco wasn’t surprised when, just moments later, Severus walked through the door. He had long gotten used to Heather and Hadrian’s strange ability to sense other people’s presences.

“Do my ears deceive me or did I hear something about a pregnancy?” Severus said, as he walked in, nodding his greetings. He saved a tiny smile for Heather, brushing their hands together before turning back to Draco. It had shocked him (and made him slightly jealous) the first time he saw his ever-stoic godfather show affection, but now he was just gladdened to be one of the rare few they felt comfortable around.

“Yes, Astoria is with child,” Draco said proudly.

“May Magic bless you and yours, Draco,” Severus said formally, though he could feel the sincerity in his voice.

“Many thanks, and you in return,” Draco replied. “I have to be heading off, Astoria is expecting me. I hope you two can make it for dinner.”

“Right!” Heather turned to Severus. “We’re invited to theirs for dinner this Sunday. You _are_ free, right?”

“Of course. We would be delighted to go,” Severus said, looking again at Draco.

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” he said, before turning to leave.

When he turned back as he stepped out the door to wave goodbye, he saw Severus lean down to bring his face closer to Heather’s. Smirking to himself, Draco averted his eyes to give them their privacy.

Now to go get the chocolates Astoria had been craving.


	10. In Flagrante Delicto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hehehe Hadrian accidentally walks into Snape and Heather into a compromising position. They have 2 minutes to explain.

Warmth swelled in the pit of Heather’s belly as she struggled with the numerous buttons on Severus’ coat. Most of her attention was focussed on the insistent lips on hers, however, and she gave it up as a bad job. Honing in on her desperate _want_ , her magic sparked along her fingertips and popped all the buttons out of their holes. She would have simply vanished them, but she had heard more than enough grousing about having to replace perfectly good clothing.

Severus hummed lowly as she stroked her hands down his bare chest, slipping his hands underneath the hem of her blouse to return the favour. Feeling the callus-lined hands, from a lifetime of knifework, run over her skin sent a shiver running down her spine.

Heather leaned scooted forwards on her perch to wrap her legs around Severus’ waist, careful not to dislodge anything from the benchtop. They really shouldn’t be doing this, here in their potions lab where countless sharp tools and toxic substances were located. She couldn’t really find it in herself to care.

Severus had started it, by crowding up behind her and guiding her hands in slicing motions. Like she was just a first year in need of help in that. Not that he had ever been that helpful to his students in the past.

And that would have been _fine_ , _perfectly okay_ , if he hadn’t pinned her hips to the table with his own in the process, aligning his chest flush to her back and murmuring in that smoky tone of his that she could never resist.

So perhaps she shouldn’t have been teasing him by bending over unnecessarily (she was short enough that she didn’t need to anyway) and biting her lip as she prepared the ingredients. It had just been a bit of fun.

She didn’t find any of this funny now.

“Severus…” she sighed, feeling his hands trace the seam of her skirt, dipping in occasionally.

“Would you like this off?” he asked. She braced herself on the table and lifted her hips in answer. Goosebumps rose across her flesh as his hands trailed down her thighs pulling her skirt off in a slow, deliberate slide.

She reached out to pull him back up to her level so she could kiss him again.

“Heather?”

She stiffened. Severus hadn’t said that.

Like a horror story, the door to the lab was pushed open. She didn’t have time to disengage from Severus before a head popped around the door.

Hadrian.

_Oh Merlin save her._

She’d rather literally anyone else have been the one to witness this. Fred and George, Mrs Weasley, even _Sirius._

Her brother’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed bright crimson. He stood halfway through the door, seemingly frozen on the spot.

Groaning in utter mortification, Heather kept her eyes averted as her magic put their clothing to rights in the snap of a second. She wracked her mind for anything to say.

“Lust Potion!” she blurted. The incredulity of that statement seemed to have snapped Hadrian out of his shock. “There was a little mishap and it got inhaled. Which resulted in… _that_. Not that I wouldn’t want Severus without a potion!” she added frantically, looking at the man. “I mean, even still, people shouldn’t do this in a lab, _very_ unsafe, _very_ unsanitary,” she said. Hopefully convincingly.

“Right,” Hadrian said, drawing the word out. “Well, the potion. Right. Sounds pretty dangerous. I’llbegoingnowbye!” He then disappeared with the speed of a disapparation.

She buried her face in her hands, making a distressed noise. She couldn’t _believe_ that had just happened. Really? She peeked at Severus through the gaps of her fingers, wanting to see how he was taking this.

To her befuddlement, there was a hint of _amusement_ in the jerk’s eyes.

“ _Lust Potion_ , really Heather?”

“Ugh!” She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “You wouldn’t have done any better had that been Minerva instead.”

She felt him shudder at the imagery. “I would sooner kiss Black than let that happen.”

“Should I be worried?” she asked, affecting a pout. Severus scowled in disgust.

Giggling, she leant forward to give him a chaste peck to smooth the frown away. The mood was well and truly broken now. Might as well get back to work.

The flobberworms wouldn’t chop themselves.


	11. Eye of The Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Psst psst for the prompt: Could we have a jealous!Snape with the twins egging him on?

“Thanks again for this,” Heather giving Severus a quick peck, “I know how much you hate crowds.”

He sighed, questioning again why he had agreed to this. “A decision I am sure to regret.”

Smiling, Heather shook her head. “Probably, which is why I’m thanking you for going anyway. Now come on, Mrs Weasley is expecting us.”

With a quick turn, they disapparated.

Landing on the soft grass a small way away from the Burrow, Severus kept his hold firm on Heather’s arm. He had long gotten into the habit of steadying her through all sorts of wizarding transport. She had gotten somewhat better over the years. _Somewhat._

He could hear the sounds of festivities from all the way here already. The Weasleys were a noisy bunch on any given day, but much more so when they had something to celebrate. And the wedding of self-proclaimed lifelong bachelor Charles Weasley was certainly a cause for celebration.

Molly had mostly given up hope for her dragon-loving son to even go for a date, believing he was simply uninterested in such things. That was, of course, when Charles went to a Sunday dinner with not one, but _two_ partners, announcing his long-term relationship with both. She had been over the moon, of course, fussing over them with the ease of someone used to picking up strays.

Severus himself had never met them, but Heather said that they were very well-suited to Charles. For one thing, they both had the same mad passion for dragons he did. One of them, a witch, was another dragon tamer while the other, a wizard, was a healer for the dragons.

He wished Charles well for his bonding, of course. He had been one of the least troublesome of the Weasley brood, after Percy. However, he was far from looking forward to the loud and messy affair that would be the wedding. No doubt there would be an endless sea of redheads to wade through just to reach his seat.

How was he supposed to have declined Heather’s invitation though, when she looked at him with those wide eyes of hers and asked so earnestly? Quite honestly, she hadn’t even had to try hard to persuade him.

He was going soft in his old age.

“Oh, I see Fred and George!” Heather looked at him questioningly, giving him a choice.

He gave her hand a squeeze before nodding towards the twins. “I shall try to locate the refreshments table and meet you there,” he said, raising his voice slightly to be heard over all the background chatter.

A sweet smile graced her face. “Okay, I’ll see you.” Then she slipped her arm from his and ducked into the crowd. It amazed him that she had even found anyone among the throngs of people. She had probably used her magic to sense them.

Fortunately, the stride he had mastered for the sole purpose of getting students in his path to jump out of his way worked on the various guests and Weasley relatives as well. The forbidding expression he wore only helped speed things along.

“Severus, you made it!” Arthur, standing by the punch bowl, waved him over.

“Arthur,” he said, nodding in greeting, “Quite a party this is.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet. Wait until Aunt Muriel gets here. She doesn’t know Charlie’s marrying both Darcy _and_ Vance.” The man looked entirely unconcerned that the old woman was undoubtedly going to be stirring trouble as soon as the ceremony started.

Seeing the look on his face, the older man said, “Oh don’t worry, she’s all bark and no bite. Besides, Bill will be around to keep her appeased. He always was her favourite.”

Well, it was hardly his concern. Might even make the whole affair more interesting. He gestured towards the drinks, remembering what he was here for.

“Oh, go ahead! Don’t worry, it isn’t spiked. I’ve been standing guard the whole time.”

He paused slightly at the comment, having not considered it before. Fred and George were in attendance, after all. He also knew that if they were determined to tamper with anything, a watchful eye would do nothing to stop them.

“…Or we have some unopened bottle of Butterbeer in storage, if you would prefer,” Arthur said sheepishly.

At that statement, the twin menaces popped into the scene.

“What trust our father has-”

“-truly, we are _offended_.”

“Would we really make trouble-”

“-at our own brother’s wedding?”

Arthur looked at his sons in exasperation. “Boys, you would. You _have_. Or do you not remember Percy’s?”

“Ahh, good times. But we’re changed men!”

“On our best behaviour today, we are!”

“Not a lick of trouble.”

“Except for the hippogriff, of course.”

“Wait, _what_ hippogriff?!” Arthur asked, panicked.

“Not in the shed, that’s for sure,” both chimed innocuously.

The man paled before running off.

Fred and George high fived, cackling as they did so.

“There is no hippogriff, is there?” Severus said, stating the obvious. He merely raised a brow as one of them blatantly emptied a phial of bright red liquid into the punch bowl. They waited for him to comment, but he stayed out of it.

“Is Heather not with you?” he asked instead.

“She sent us to come find you-”

“-since you were taking so long.”

“Since my task here was to retrieve drinks,” he said looking at the punch bowl pointedly, “I suppose there is no point dawdling. Where did you see her last?”

“Sorry,” they said with utter insincerity. “Come on, then!”

The unrepentant brats. He clucked his tongue and followed their lead.

They wove through the mass of people with the ease of having grown up in a crowded and cluttered home. Severus noticed that the area they led to had a thinner crowd.

“Oh, eww,” Fred said, stopping suddenly.

George looked in the same direction his brother was. “Damn, who invited _him_?”

Severus was intrigued by the turn of events. It was rare for the two to genuinely dislike someone, but they seemed quite disgusted by whomever they were referring to.

“Oh no, the slimy git’s gunning for Heather!”

Sure enough, Severus finally caught sight of Heather, and the mysterious ‘slimy git’ the twins were talking about. He was surprised to see that it was a wizard whom most would describe ‘handsome’. He had the classic blue eyes and coiffed blond hair, looking disturbing like a Malfoy, smarm and all.

The two Weasley turned to him expectantly. “Well, what are you doing just-”

“-standing here? Get in there!”

“Before the stuck-up ponce puts his-”

“-moves on your lady!”

Severus scoffed. “Do not be preposterous. They are simply having a conversation.” Besides, Heather wasn’t one to be taken in by simple appearances.

George flapped his arms about in agitation. “You don’t get it! That’s Derek, our cousin-”

“Twice-removed!” Fred added, sneering.

“and he’s the most uppity bastard we know!”

“Including Malfoy!”

“But he can act like Prince Charming when-”

“-trying to woo a girl.”

“He’s a real rake, he is!”

“You are both ridiculous. Heather has too much sense to be fooled by such a man.” He knew for a fact that Heather quite disliked such self-styled Lotharios. Scars from her run-ins with Lockhart, most likely.

Fred’s lifted a brow, pointing in their direction. “Oh, is that so?”

To his horror, Heather and the man were standing far closer than was usual for new acquaintances, in avid discussion. She was gesturing animatedly, clearly interested in whatever they were talking about.

Like grindylows scenting blood, they pounced on his moment of hesitation.

“Come on Severus! Go show Derek who’s boss!”

“You need to rescue Heather from his evil manicured clutches!”

“Perhaps they are having an intellectual debate,” he muttered.

The twins both snorted.

“Oh _please_. Derek wouldn’t know intellectual-”

“-if you hit him in the face with it then forced it down his throat.”

When the man’s hand snuck out to rest on Heather’s arm was when Severus broke. He made a beeline for them, the anger in his strides making the surrounding people practically apparate out of his way.

Behind him, he could hear the blasted redheads hooting encouragement at him. He realised that he had been baited, but he was much too irritated to care. He would ream them out later.

Heather had her back to him as he approached, so it was the other man who saw him first. The ugly sneer that marred his face showed that he knew who Severus was.

“What is that _Deatheater_ doing here?”

By Merlin, even his voice was grating.

Immediately, Severus could see the line of Heather’s shoulders tense. Without looking, he knew her expression would have frozen over, eyes flashing dangerously. She had never liked it when that word was used against him, even, or especially, by himself.

“I’m sorry, _what did you say_?” Heather asked, smiling coldly, “I couldn’t hear you over all that noise.”

The idiot clearly couldn’t take a hint. He repeated what he said earlier, adding more colourful invective to his diatribe. Severus could practically feel the fury rolling off of Heather, though the other man was not nearly as perceptive. He didn’t bother trying to intervene, knowing Heather wouldn’t be stopped when she got this angry. Severus wasn’t really bothered by such insults himself, but he knew Heather could get rather impassioned about them. He would simply remain silent and watch the show.

“Look, David, was it?” Heather said, cutting him off in the middle of his rant.

“It’s Derek, actually,” he corrected, scowling.

“Dick,” Heather said, mishearing on purpose, “I believe you are mistaken. This is Severus Snape, Potions Master, Order of Merlin Second Class and my partner.”

“Are you sure the likes of him can be trusted with your business? Wouldn’t you prefer a more respectable man?” _Such as myself_ , he didn’t have to say. The man shot Severus a condescending look.

Heather tilted her head mockingly. “I’m afraid I should have been clearer. Severus is my business partner, yes, but he is also my partner in a more personal sense. I understand that someone like you would feel intimidated when faced with a man as brilliant as Severus is, but there is no need to lash out with insults.”

The man was sputtering in outrage by this point, though Heather gave him no room to interject.

“I’m sure you could be a charming enough man, provided you tone down on all your more distasteful character traits, of course. Might I suggest you start with your hubris and ignorance? Of course, your problems of a more _intimate_ nature can be easily solved with a simple Virility or Stamina Potion, both of which we sell at our shop for a very modest price.”

The idiot didn’t seem to comprehend the meaning of those words at first, but he eventually caught on. Severus watched with great amusement as his face grew Weasley red, the only familial resemblance he had seen thus far.

“Well, it’s been a pleasure, Dick,” Heather lied, bald-faced, while smiling guilelessly. Some people in the crowd who had gathered around them during the conversation snickered, not bothering to temper the sound.

Having just realised that they had an audience, the Lockhart-lookalike ducked his head in furious shame and scampered off with his tail tucked between his legs.

Beside him, Heather shook her head. They left the crowd behind, finding a more secluded spot before she started talking. “What an idiot. Can you believe the nerve of that man? You know he tried to explain to me the wonderful ‘new discovery’ of Runic Potions? A very abridged version, of course, since a mere witch like me couldn’t _possibly_ understand the subtle intricacies required.”

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself before I arrived,” he said, as neutrally as he could.

She stilled a little at that, watching him carefully as she said, “Well, I was. It was actually rather hilarious listening to him make a fool of himself. I wonder how he’s going to react at the next Potions Conference when he sees me present my findings. I can’t believe he’s actually an apprentice.”

Severus felt rather silly for his earlier jealousy. “Ah, well, you _have_ always tolerated dunderheads better than I,” he said stiltedly.

“Severus,” she said slowly, “is something the matter?”

“Nothing of the sort. Thank you for your fervent defence in my favour. You needn’t have bothered, however, as such people will think whatever they wish and no words from you could change them.”

Heather scoffed at that. “That doesn’t mean I have to stand there and let him fling insults at you! It’s infuriating that so many people still think the worst of you, even after all you’ve done.”

At this, Severus couldn’t help but smile. He truly didn’t mind what other people thought, so long as the people close to him knew what kind of man he was.

Even as a student, Heather had seen him for who he was. As a spy, he’d rarely been able to be himself, always being careful to check his every action, every word. Time spent in private with Heather, however, had always been when he was the most genuine.

Suddenly overcome with gratitude, he brought Heather close and placed a gentle kiss on her brow. He was not usually one for public displays, but he felt it was due here.

He could tell Heather was bemused by the sudden gesture, but she probed no further. Instead, they re-joined the party, hand in hand.


	12. In Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Prompt: Non!magic au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got a little carried away with the prompt. I'd initially planned for it to be just 1K words or so, but well, it turned out to be 6K. Hope you guys like it!

Setting the last box down on the floor, Heather took a step back and looked around the cluttered space. She wasn’t looking forward to the unpacking and cleaning, but yes, she was excited about moving in.

“Hey, Heather, no slacking off! We have to at least unpack the bedding so we can sleep tonight!”

She turned to watch as Hadrian starting opening a few of the cardboard boxes, trying to find the bedsheets and blankets. She laughed and went straight for one of the largest ones in the room.

“They’re in here, Rian.”

Sure enough, the flaps opened to reveal clean sheets, dark blue for Hadrian and a nice cream for her own.

“Right, how could I have forgotten. You and your army of blankets needed the biggest box the moving company had.”

She smiled, knowing her brother was likely rolling his eyes at her. She couldn’t help it that she liked making an entire nest of blankets to sleep in! She didn’t see Rian complaining when he wanted to make a blanket fort. Besides, he was just as bad with his collection of knitted sweaters.

“It’s going to take _ages_ to get all this stuff sorted out!” Hadrian huffed, gently nudging obstacles out of his way as he carried the bedding to their rooms.

“Well, we have a few weeks before the holidays end, so there’s that at least,” Heather said. Hadrian would be in Upper Sixth in the coming academic year, while she would be starting her programme in university. That was actually why they had moved, to be closer to their new schools. Heather had wanted to apply for the programme at their parents’ alma mater and Hadrian hadn’t minded transferring schools for his last year.

“Guess we won’t be having a relaxed summer holiday this year,” Hadrian said, though not glumly. He was just as excited about their new home as she was.

“Oh come on, you know you’d be bored out of your mind otherwise. I’ll never forget how you tried to break into that abandoned estate because you had nothing to do that day.”

“Well, idle hands and all that,” Hadrian muttered.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Heather got back to unpacking.

~~~

“Have you heard, Snape? Riddle will be taking on a new student in the coming fall!”

Severus looked at Jigger, unimpressed. “As I recall, the department accepts numerous such students every year.”

“Yes, but _Riddle_ hardly ever agrees to be a supervisor for any of them! And they’re all more brilliant than the last! The tight-lipped bastard has refused to say anything about this one. Not even _Slughorn_ knows anything.”

Sighing, he turned back to the paper her was reading. “Why exactly that is your concern, I do not know. You will find out who the mystery person is when they start.”

He ignored the rest of the man’s curious rambling. He would tire of talking at an unresponsive party soon enough.

Severus _was_ mildly curious about Tom Riddle taking someone on. Jigger was right about the quality of students Riddle usually accepted. It had been a while since the last one. He knew the man actually enjoyed teaching, but only if the student was diligent and competent. He never tolerated fools. Much like Severus himself, in that respect.

Like he had said earlier, however, he would find out more about this student of Riddle’s when their programme began.

~~~

“You’ve got everything you need?” Heather asked, brushing hair out of Hadrian’s eyes. “Your wallet, admin forms, books, stationery, calculator?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes,” Rian repeated, mouth twitching. “And I’ve got the lunch you packed in case I don’t like the cafeteria food.” He held it up, jiggling it a little in emphasis.

“And your cellphone?” she tacked on.

He snorted. “ _Of course_. Can we go now? I don’t want to be late.”

“Yes, yes. I just don’t want you to forget anything!” Heather went through her mental checklist again, just to make sure.

“Heather, I’ll be having, like, eight hours of lessons, not going to boarding school for five months. I’m sure I can make due if I leave something behind.”

“Fine, fine, let’s go. Do you want to drive, or should I?” she asked, already knowing the answer. She tossed the car keys to Hadrian as she locked up the house.

“Awesome!” he cheered, making a beeline for the driver’s seat.

Chuckling, Heather got into the car. Their schools were located just next to each other. Both affiliated under the name Hogwarts Academy. Their parents had attended it from secondary school age all the way until graduating from the university.

When they arrived at the school parking lot, Heather first accompanied her brother to the admin office to get him settled before heading to the university. She had already informed her supervisor that she would be slightly late for that reason, so she wasn’t worried about it.

Pushing through the glass doors of the Chemistry building, Heather headed straight for the offices. The entrance to the department was locked, needing keycard access, which she didn’t have yet. She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it for her. She was wondering if she should call her supervisor when she heard footsteps behind her.

“Oh, are you a student here?”

She turned to see a rather stout middle-aged man carrying a stack of files.

Smiling politely, she nodded. “Yes I am. I’m actually here for Professor Tom Riddle.”

The man actually snorted. “Sorry girlie, Riddle hasn’t got time to meet each and every one of the freshman. Why don’t you email him whatever questions you’ve got instead? Or better yet, crack a book open and actually study your material. Trust me, he isn’t nice to girls like you who don’t do their work and yet expect to pass his classes.”

Heather narrowed her eyes at the man. How utterly rude of him to assume. “Well, Mr-”

“ _Professor_ Richard Borage, if you will,” the man announced pompously.

“Professor Borage then,” she drawled, “I don’t believe I asked you for your opinion. I simply said I was here to look for Professor Riddle. He is expecting me any minute now and I would hate to be late because one of his colleagues felt like insulting me for absolutely no reason.”

She deliberately turned her back on the obnoxious man and fished her handphone out of her bag.

“Why you little-!”

Heather immediately whipped around to dodge Borage’s fist. Her heart was thumping rapidly, even as she grabbed his arm and twisted it, _hard_.

“What the devil is going on here?” another voice called out.

She kept her hold on Borage, ignoring his cries of pain as she looked to see a man dressed from head to toe in black storm forwards.

“This crazy _bitch-_ ”

Finally letting the man go, she pushed him backwards so he lost balance and fell on his arse. Heather didn’t bat an eye at the epithet. She’d been called worse.

“Oh save your breath, Borage. I witnessed everything. I’m sure Minerva would love to hear about this. Start clearing your things out now and hope that this girl doesn’t lodge a police report.”

Heather was rather impressed by the speed at which Borage stood and ran off at the stranger’s glare.

Once he was gone, the stranger turned to her. “Are you alright?” he asked gruffly, sounding rather awkward.

Hiding a smile, she shrugged. “I’m fine. He was just being a sexist pig. I just hope Professor Riddle won’t be too mad about me being late.”

The man shook his head. “Borage has received a few warnings in the past, but this time he has gone too far. Let’s go, I’ll let you into the office. Riddle won’t mind, once he hears what happened. In fact, he’ll probably thank you for getting rid of Borage.”

“Glad to be of service,” she said wryly. She clenched her fists to stop them from shaking, forcing a grin. Borage had reminded her a little too much of Vernon Dursley.

The man’s eyes flickered down to her hands, but thankfully he didn’t mention it. “Are you the new PhD student Riddle is mentoring?”

“Yes, I’m Heather Potter, nice to meet you.”

“Severus Snape, one of the professors in the department, likewise. Any relation to James Potter, by any chance?”

Her eyes widened at the name. “Yes, actually, he’s my father. Did you know him?”

“He was a classmate of mine.”

“Not a friend?” she teased.

He snorted. “More like schoolyard rivals. Lily and I grew up together, we eventually drifted apart, but he used to think I was a competitor for her feelings. Last I’d heard, they’d gotten married. How is Lily doing these days?”

Her mood immediately plummeted at the question. “They died quite a while ago.”

To her surprise, Professor Snape stopped short in his steps for a beat before continuing his stride. “My condolences.”

She had heard numerous variations of that over the years, but his words were one of the rare few that were actually sincere. She nodded and changed the topic.

“I’ve read a few of your papers, professor. I found them very fascinating. In fact, you were actually one of my choices for supervisor, until I found out that you’re not accepting applications.”

“My, not even a day and you’re already poaching my student, Severus?”

She looked ahead and saw Professor Riddle step out of a door. She felt her face heat a little at having her earlier words heard. She didn’t want him to think that she wasn’t grateful for his help. Tom Riddle was a veritable genius in the field and she had had trouble deciding between the two. In a way, she’d been lucky that Professor Snape didn’t take on students, or she’d have torn her hair out trying to choose.

“That cannot be helped if you don’t look after your charge, Riddle. I found Borage harassing the poor woman just outside.”

She straightened her back. “I like to believe that I handled myself just fine, Professor Snape. The only one your intervention saved was Borage. Had you waited just a little, I might have dislocated his elbow.”

“Oh, I _knew_ there was a reason I picked you, Heather,” Professor Riddle said, smirking.

Reassured now that she realised he was only teasing, she teased back, “And I thought that was my brilliant mind and charming personality.”

“The list gets longer every day. Now come on into my office. You and Severus can bond in your own time. There’s some forms I need you to fill in before we can start.”

She’d heard that Professor Riddle was a stuck-up, no nonsense type of man, but perhaps the rumours were wrong. He had been perfectly charming in the times she’d met him.

She shot a quick smile at Professor Snape as she followed after her supervisor.

~~~

It had been a few weeks since the start of the school year. Severus grimaced as the staff started talking about Heather Potter yet _again_. The older men were generally rather disapproving of the ‘young upstart’ while quite a few others had become fond of her.

At nineteen, she was a fair bit younger than most of the doctoral students they had. Severus had been surprised when he first saw her, least of all because of her age. The way she defended herself against Borage had been quite a sight.

She was a spitfire, much like Lily had been. He regretted now losing contact with his childhood friend. He hadn’t even known she and Potter had died.

It was little wonder Riddle had chosen her, out of the countless applications he had surely received. Like her, Riddle was something of a prodigy, attaining a doctorate at the mere age of twenty. He’d been sorely underestimated at the beginning, not the least of which by the former Dean Dumbledore, which he had promptly thrown back in everyone’s faces when he completed his PhD in a record-breaking two years. Fifty years later, and he had three more doctorates under his belt.

Heather Potter was young, and looked even younger. The fact that she was a female didn’t help the opinions of the belligerent old men working in the university. They didn’t think she had the talent to survive the programme, predicting that she would drop out soon enough. Severus had no doubt, however, that she would pull a Riddle and prove all of them wrong.

That he knew, because she had managed to impress Riddle within weeks of her starting. Harsh taskmaster Riddle, for which perfection was the standard, not something to simply strive towards.

Perhaps Severus would consider taking in applications for a doctoral student himself. There was still hope that not all of them were utter dunderheads.

~~~

Graduate school was nothing to scoff at. It was mind-bending and gruelling work. Heather loved every second of it. She had hated school in the past, getting so bored in lessons she had resorted to skipping classes to read in the library.

That had only fuelled the Dursleys slander about she and Hadrian being troublemaking delinquents, of course, but then a teacher had found her reading high school level chemistry material and the rest was history. With Mrs Figg’s help, she had managed to get tested into a higher grade. The O and A Levels had been a breeze, though the BSc was more interesting. Doctoral studies, however, were a wholly different ball game altogether.

She was having the time of her life, deep in this treasure trove of knowledge and innovation. Professor Riddle was an absolute genius and he demanded the same standard from her. She suspected that nothing he did wasn’t perfect. Even his hair never had a strand out of place or anything close to white. She didn’t put it past the seventy-year-old to have changed his own gene structure to make himself immortal and frozen at the prime of his life.

The books available to the postgrads were also enough to die for.  She knew now why the Hogwarts Library was one of the most acclaimed in the world. It was quickly becoming one of her most favourite places on campus.

That was where she was right now, tucked in a little alcove she had claimed for herself, with a short stack of books balanced carefully next to her. Few people came to this corner of the library, so she had almost total peace and quiet to immerse herself in academic texts.

She heard soft footfalls approaching her seat, though she didn’t look up to see who it was. People who came all the way back here were usually looking for very specific and esoteric books and quickly left when they found them.

“Miss Potter?”

The sound of her name got her attention, and she looked up, surprised. No one had come here looking for her before. The tall man standing before her was none other than Severus Snape.

“Professor Snape,” she greeted politely, “Good afternoon.”

Raising a brow, the man said, “It is past dinner time, Miss Potter. I would imagine ‘good evening’ to be more apt.”

She held her watch up to check the time. 8pm. Well, that was unexpected. She had totally missed dinner. Hadrian was staying over at Ron’s tonight, which was why she hadn’t gone home yet.

“I hope you are taking proper care of yourself, Miss Potter. If you are feeling overwhelmed by the work, I’m sure Riddle can work out a more manageable schedule.”

“Oh, no, the workload is fine,” she said laughing quietly, “I just got caught up in my reading. It’s very absorbing. I just couldn’t put it down.”

The man looked rather disbelieving at that. “Most students would say that rather sarcastically. You’re the only one I know who has said that about Vindictus Viridian’s work and truly meant it.”

She shrugged as she began to tidy up the area. “I’m rather peculiar, I’ve been told.” It was a pity this was a book marked as ‘reference only’. She would have liked to borrow it. Perhaps she could bribe Madam Pince into keeping it aside for her with some homemade muffins.

As she stretched a little to work out the kinks from sitting still for too long, her stomach gave a gurgle which sounded deafening in the quietness of the library. Blushing to the roots of her hair, she apologised to Professor Snape. That was _mortifying_. Oh god.

“No need for that. I just hope you will be going straight home for dinner. It wouldn’t do for one of our students to faint from hunger.”

Heather shook her head lightly. “Yeah, I’ll probably go get some takeout. I don’t really feel like cooking today, since it’ll just be for me.”

“Is your partner not joining you?” Professor Snape enquired as he helped her pick her books up and placed them at the return shelf.

The ridiculousness of that made her snort. “Oh, no, I don’t have a partner. I usually cook for my brother and I, but Hadrian is staying at a friend’s tonight.”

“I see. Apologies for the assumption, I was not aware you had a brother.”

“He’s 18, and actually at Hogwarts as well, studying for his A Levels.” Hadrian was much more interested in rugby than academics, however, and had dreams of becoming a coach.

“Since you have no plans, would you like to accompany me to dinner? I have not eaten as well.”

Heather narrowed her eyes playfully at the man. “You hypocrite. You can’t call me out for not taking proper care of myself when you’re doing the same!”

“When you get to my age, you don’t need to eat as much,” he replied dryly.

“That sounds like nonsense if I’ve ever heard it,” Heather scoffed, “You’re only middle-aged, don’t talk like an old man. I suppose I’ll have to have dinner with you, if only to make sure you’re not skipping out on meals.”

“If it would please you, be my guest,” Professor Snape said, just needing to have the last word.

~~~

That one dinner had led to plans for lunch, then another, and another… Soon enough they were having lunch together at least once a week, with ‘Miss Potter’ and ‘Professor Snape’ having become ‘Heather’ and ‘Severus’.

Severus was finding Heather’s company to be surprisingly pleasant. Perhaps the most shocking thing was how easy he found it to talk to her. With most people, getting him to speak was like pulling teeth. It was rare for him to make connections with people. To date, the only friends he still had contact with were Minerva, Filius, Pomona and Riddle (shockingly enough).

Heather was witty, frighteningly clever and not put off by his cutting personality. He had learnt much about her over these few weeks, and it only served to place her higher in his estimation of her.

She had gotten emancipated at a rather young age and took over guardianship of her brother. He could read between the lines of why she had done so, and it put into perspective the quick reaction she’d had to Borage’s attempted attack.

Having already finished her A Levels by that time, she had spent a few years working to put her brother through school. It was only later when she had come into her inheritance that she applied and was admitted to Durmstrang University of Science with a full scholarship.

It was truly admirable, what she had gone through in order to get to where she was now.

All these qualities of Heather’s were becoming something of a problem, however. Severus was rapidly developing rather _troubling_ feelings. Feelings a man of almost forty had no business having for someone half his age.

He had realised it too late, or he would have nipped those pesky emotions in the bud. Maybe. They would only hurt him in the end. Aside from the inappropriateness of it all, Heather would surely not reciprocate the feelings of a difficult man like Severus.

He prided himself on being a disciplined man. He could control his wayward heart.

~~~

Heather dismissed the tutorial group, reminding them to submit their assignments on the way out. Professor Riddle had recently tasked her with TA duties for his Advanced Organic Chemistry module. She was actually younger than most of the students, and there had been some trouble because of that at first. Luckily, she knew well how to handle unruly students from her past experiences as a home tutor and substitute teacher.

“Well, when I heard about that young feisty TA in the Chem department, I should have known it was you, Heather.”

She turned around and saw Bill leaning against the doorframe casually, hands in his pockets. His hair was longer and he had a new piercing in his right ear, but all in all he still looked like she remembered.

She ran up to him for a hug, laughing when he swung her in a circle.

“Bill, I didn’t know you were back! It’s been ages since I saw you!”

Light snickering drew her attention to the half of the class who hadn’t left yet. She crossed her hands in embarrassment. “Any more question? No? Okay, see you next week!” she said quickly, dragging Bill by the hand away from the nosy students.

“So, what brings you back here?” she asked, as they walked along the halls towards the offices.

The redhead shrugged. “I was invited to give a few lectures for the anthropology kids.”

Heather gave him a sly look. “My my, are you thinking of finally settling down into a nice and stable job like your mum wants?”

“Oh god no. Archaeology is still my first love. I’d drive myself crazy being confined to the uni like this.”

Heather shook her head, smiling. She just knew Mrs Weasley would be ‘subtly’ trying to get her oldest son to come home permanently and away from the harsh Egyptian sands over the next few dinners. This was the first time in two years he had come home, so it was little wonder why Mrs Weasley missed him so.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what brings you to visit me?” she asked. Of all the Weasleys, she was actually closest to Fred and George, being the same age and all.

The family had moved away from Privet Drive when she was six, but they kept in contact through letters and later on, email. The Weasleys had all attended Hogwarts as well, and that was largely why Hadrian had been so willing to transfer, even though he was in his last year of school.

“Mum wanted a big get together tonight, since Charlie and I happen to be home. Said she wants all her kids at the table, so she wanted me to invite you and Hadrian, of course.”

Her heart warmed at the sentiment. Family was something she and Hadrian hadn’t really understood until the Weasleys came along.

“We’ll be there, of course. I’ll even bring along some of my treacle tart.”

Bill smirked. “I’ve been hearing great things about that treacle tart of yours. I hope it lives up to the hype.”

“You’ll just have to find out, now won’t you?” she sing-songed.

“All this talk of food has me hungry. Wanna grab some lunch?”

Oh, well. They had stopped right outside the door to the offices, and she shot it a quick glance. She ducked her head slightly. “I’ve kind of got plans already, sorry.”

Bill made an ‘ahhing’ sound. “I see how it is,” he said, grinning roguishly, “Well, I won’t be the one to crash your date. Go on then, have your fun.”

She blushed at the word ‘date’. “Not a date,” she mumbled. She loved debating with the man, could talk about anything and everything with him, even simply reading together was enjoyable. But she wasn’t dating him.

“Suuure, it isn’t.” Bill waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sighing, she didn’t bother arguing and leant up to kiss his cheek in goodbye. “See you tonight.”

She only turned to let herself through the door once Bill had walked out of sight, but found herself all but walking right into a hard chest.

“Oomph, sorry!” She quickly backed off. She followed her line of sight upwards until she saw Severus’ face.

“Oh, Severus! Sorry for running into you, my mind was elsewhere.” Inwardly, she was cursing herself for being so careless.

“Look where you’re going next time!” he barked out.

Her face fell even further at the harsh words. Had she angered him that much? “I apologise. I’ll be more careful.” _Great_ , look what she’d done.

Severus pinched his nose, looking severely irritated. “No, don’t. I’m just in a horrid mood right now. Sorry for shouting. Come on, I have to get back here within the hour.”

“Right,” she said, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. Why did she get the feeling that his anger was directed at her? Perhaps he would prefer not to go for lunch together today. “Maybe we could just get takeout, since you seem so busy?”

If anything, that seemed to sour his mood even further. She didn’t really understand. He visibly collected himself, however, and said he was fine to proceed with their plans.

They walked in awkward silence towards the nearby café. It was something she was unaccustomed to, as she had never had trouble finding a topic of conversation with Severus before.

“Who was that man you were with?” the man asked, out of the blue. He was looking straight ahead, features stony.

“He’s a family friend, Bill Weasley. He works as an archaeologist in Egypt, but he’s at Hogwarts as a guest lecturer.” She continued to babble about Bill desperate to fill the silence. “He came over to invite me to dinner. Really surprised me when I ended class, because I didn’t know he was back home. Mrs Weasley must be so pleased. She’s always asking when he’ll come home, and even better yet, settle down with a nice girl. Or anyone nice, really, she’s not picky.”

Severus gave no reply, remaining standoffish throughout the meal.

This was the tensest interaction she’d had with him, and she wondered if it was because he’d heard how Bill was teasing her about this being a date. She was under no illusions, of course, that the man had any inclinations towards her. He was a distinguished and respected professor in the field, and she was just a young postgrad. He was just being helpful to who he saw as a hapless doctoral student. It had all started off because she’d missed dinner, right? Did he think she needed to be take care of?

She excused herself halfway through lunch.

~~~

Severus stormed into the laboratory, not giving a hoot that the heavy doors slammed shut loud enough to wake the dead. He pointedly ignored Riddle as he passed him to get to his workbench.

“I must say, that’s the most aggressive handwashing I’ve seen, and I know surgeons,” Riddle quipped dryly.

“Save it, I’ve no patience for your chatter today,” he growled, pulling his gloves on angrily.

Riddle tutted patronisingly, which made the hackles on his back rise even further. The man could never leave well enough alone.

“You’re back earlier than I expected. Lunch with Heather not go well?”

The innocent tone Riddle tried at was flawless, yet knowing the man so well, Severus could detect the amusement he hid. Why Heather seemed to think the man was charming, he would never understand.

Irritated with himself, he forced all thoughts of the woman from his mind.

“Speaking of the darling girl, you would never believe the talk going around. Apparently, a rather dashing young man picked her up at the end of her class today. Quite literally, in fact, picked her up and spun her around. ‘Like a princess in a fairytale,’” Riddle quoted in a high-pitched voice.

 _Don’t break the test tube, don’t break the test tube_.

Severus took several calming breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

“How nice for her,” he said drolly.

“Isn’t it just?” Riddle said cheerfully. “They looked rather fetching together, from what I heard.”

“And since when have you paid so much attention to all the gossip floating about the place?” Severus gritted out, “Has your age finally caught up to you?”

“Well, I have a rather vested interest in Heather, now don’t I? Her mind is quite the treasure. You should really reconsider your stance on mentoring PhD students. Though I’ll admit gems like Heather come rarely.”

“I know,” slipped out his mouth before he could stop it. He clenched his jaw to keep from revealing more.

“Oh! I just _knew_ you liked Heather as well. Quite a pity she’s taken isn’t it?”

He swivelled his head to face the other man, shocked.

“Yes, didn’t she say she almost asked for you to be her mentor? It’s fortunate I snatched her up before someone else did.” Riddle added, smirking. Severus glared daggers at the man for his earlier suggestive comment. He was toying with him, he just knew it.

“Of course, it’s also a shame about the redhead. I know you rather fancied Heather.”

The beaker in his hands cracked. Cursing, he quickly dumped it in the glass bin and removed his gloves to inspect his hands. None of the shards had penetrated through the latex, thankfully.

“You must be more addled than I suspected, to spew such idiocy,” Severus forced himself to say calmly. “I was classmates with her parents, such feelings are entirely inappropriate.”

He could _feel_ the glee emanating from the old man.

“I notice you didn’t deny any such feelings.”

He cursed as his second beaker broke.

~~~

“-Heather? Earth to Heather!”

The snap of fingers in front of her face had her flinching backwards. She glared at Fred, lightly slapping his hand away from her.

“Fred, you scared me!”

“Well, then you should have been paying-”

“-attention! We’ve been calling your name while you just sat there!”

Grimacing, she apologised. “I’ve just got something on my mind.”

“We’ll say, you’ve been mopey all through dinner. Mum’s fretting-”

“-all over the place. She sent us to come talk to you, make sure-”

“-you weren’t in trouble. Here, have some pudding.”

A generous forkful of treacle tart was held enticingly near her mouth. Rolling her eyes, she opened wide and let George feed her. After chewing and swallowing, she said, “And you’re trying to cheer me up with dessert I baked _myself_?”

“You ate it, didn’t you?”

“Of course, it’s delicious!” she said proudly.

“Right you are, but don’t you try to change-”

“-the subject, lil’ missy! What’s got you so down?”

The reminder made her frown again. “It’s nothing, really. I’m probably being silly.”

“ _Never_ , now tell us, your absolute bestest friends in the world, what’s wrong.”

She bit her lip, considering. “Well, you know the guy I’ve been having lunch with?”

“Tall, dark and _incredibly_ intelligent? _That_ guy?”

She blushed at having her words quoted. “Yes, him. Well, he was in a rather awful mood today, and I’m not really sure if it was something I did. He _said_ it wasn’t but he was quite short with me.”

“Git,” Fred and George pronounced together.

Rolling her eyes, she swatted at the two. “None of that. The thing is, just before I met him, Bill was teasing me about the lunch being a date, and I’m just a little worried he heard that and took offence.”

“And why would the bastard do that?”

“Yeah, you’re a brilliant catch! If anything, he should be _flattered_.”

“Oh, be serious, you two,” she huffed.

“Oh, we are _absolutely_ serious. We have a mind to go find that idiot and smack some sense into him!”

She sat up in alarm. “Don’t you _dare._ Besides, you don’t even know him!”

The twins grinned. “And who says that? Severus Tobias Snape, organic chemist and Professor at Hogwarts Uni. Known to be a total hard-arse by his students, but respected all the same due to his brilliance.”

 At her shocked look, they laughed.

“You didn’t think we knew you that well? You’re our best friend!”

“Oh, come off it. You were spying on me!”

The snorted. “ _Hardly,_ loads of people go to that café, you know.”

“Ugh, fine. But you still can’t threaten him. He can’t help not being interested in a girl half his age,” she said flippantly. Inside however, her heart ached a little.

“But you are? Interested, that is?”

She blushed, refusing to acknowledge it.

“Doesn’t know what he’s missing, the imbecile.”

“You can’t force _feelings_ ,” Heather protested.

“Well, you deserve better, anyway. When will we-”

“-convince you to elope with us?”

That startled a laugh out of her. “Mrs Weasley would kill you. And Hadrian would resurrect you then do the same.”

“But it would _so_ worth it,” they sighed.

She smiled and hugged them both. Whatever would she do without them?

~~~

It had been weeks since that last disastrous meeting with Heather. Since then, Severus had seen her around the place a few times, but spoke no more than a few words to her. He could tell that she was confused, even hurt, by his cold treatment, but it was for the best. He had to maintain a strictly professional relationship, lest anyone – including himself – got the wrong idea.

He had barely gotten away with using the excuse of grading all the exam scripts, but he wouldn’t be able to keep that up.

To his ~~despair~~ relief, Heather had seemed to get the message soon enough. Yesterday, when he had bumped into her in the staff lounge, she merely nodded stiffly, saying, “Professor Snape,” before quickly leaving.

She hadn’t called him that since the third lunch they’d had together.

It was just as well, he told himself.

“You know, Severus,” Riddle stated suddenly, “this was fun at first, but even _I_ am feeling rather put out by this sorry state of affairs.”

Severus didn’t bother looking up. “This isn’t your first time in the lab, Riddle. Just because your little experiment didn’t go as planned isn’t an excuse to throw a tantrum.”

Riddle huffed. “Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you. You’ve been a right bore since your falling out with Heather. You’re the only one in this whole damned department worth talking to, don’t force me to have to banter with Jigger or, god forbid, _Slughorn_ again.”

“Forgive me if I have not been entertaining you adequately, _my Lord_ ,” he replied dryly.

“Oh, dear heavens. You may have a PhD, but you are sorely lacking in social skills. A toddler knows how to communicate better than you!” Riddle bemoaned.

Severus scoffed at the man’s theatrics. Honestly, Riddle made everything into a drama.

“Really, you should be ashamed of yourself, Severus,” the man continued, “Because of you, the poor dear’s been quite downtrodden.”

“Are you a scientist or a meddling fishwife?” he snapped, “Can you not see I am busy?” He tried to focus on his calculations again. He’d made four errors in the past half hour, all because of the old busybody’s needling.

“Here I am, being kind enough to help you out, and all you are is being ungrateful. Really, the nerve!” Riddle said with an offended tone. Of course, Severus could tell he was faking it. The man was clearly enjoying this.

“Now, listen here you stubborn little worm, this ridiculous pining has got to stop!” Riddle planted himself right in front on Severus’ table and swiped his paper onto the floor. He made an outraged sound, looking up to glare at the meddling codger. “That Bill Weasley man is as good as a brother to Heather, and back in Egypt besides! Now go and apologise to the girl for being a jealous twit and take her on a proper date!”

The words cleared up a weight that had been sitting in his chest for weeks. “This has nothing to do with Weasley!” Severus lied. “Even if, _if_ , I had certain feelings for Heather, I’m sure they would only inconvenience her. She deserves better than an old man like me.”

“ _‘She’_ would like to believe she can decide such things for herself, thank you very much!”

Severus jerked at the appearance of that voice. Dread building in him, he turned to see none other than Heather standing in the doorway, looking more than unimpressed by whatever damning thing she’d heard.

“Ah, Heather. Thank you for coming. Here are the files I wanted to pass you,” Riddle, damn the man, said casually, as if he hadn’t just masterminded the whole thing.

Heather seemed to have realised that herself, and was frowning at her supervisor. That was nothing on the scowl she sent his way, however. She said not a word before turning on her heel and leaving. Severus burned in shame, thinking of what she might have gathered from the conversation.

“What are you doing, stupid man! Get up and go after her! You owe her an apology, if nothing else!”

Severus gusted out a huge sigh, knowing Riddle was right. He ignored the smug look on the man’s face as he stood and strode out. He ran out the room, down the hallway and turned the corner to leave the department, only to almost trip over himself when he saw Heather there, leaning against the wall.

“Well, took you long enough. Another minute and I’d have left,” she said.

“Heather,” he said, surprised.

“Professor Snape,” she replied, monotone.

He winced inwardly. He’d probably deserved that.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh?” Heather’s eyebrow raised in question. “What for?”

“For being so dreadfully rude these past weeks.” She remained silent, looking expectant. What else… “For…jumping to conclusions about your relationship with Weasley.” Still nothing, she crossed her arms, waiting. “For presuming to know your mind.”

Finally, she nodded. “I would thank you not to make decisions for me. You can do what you want, avoiding me, _lying_ to me, but don’t you dare excuse it by saying that’s what’s _best for me_.” She sneered.

“I shall not make the mistake again, my apologies,” Severus said, meeting her gaze. It had been a while, but he hadn’t forgotten how lovely her eyes were.

Her cold stare softened visibly in the face of his sincerity. He couldn’t help but smile in relief. He hated that he’d caused her pain in his attempt to do what he thought was best for her.

“I’d thought I was doing what was best for you,” he began. Before the anger could take over her features again, he continued, “But I now realise I was only protecting myself. I was a coward, hiding my feelings behind excuses, hurting you in the process, even. I was afraid. I haven’t felt such things in a long time.”

“Felt what?” she whispered. Her hand twitched, as if to reach out.

Scraping up every bit of bravery he had, he moved to take her hand. “Attraction, affection… the first stirrings of even deeper emotion, even.”

“Oh, _Severus_.”

He knew he couldn’t stop now, lest he lost this bit of courage. “Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner sometime? As an apology, and if you would like, as a date?”

A tiny, but beautiful smile bloomed across Heather’s face. “I would love to go on a date with you, Severus.”

Slow clapping burst their little bubble.

“Wonderful! Please, no need to thank me. Your happiness is all the reward I require.” Tom Riddle, the blasted man, stepped around the corner, clearing having shamelessly eavesdropped over the entire conversation.

Severus refrained from maiming him, however, when Heather burst into delighted laughter. Perhaps he could forgive him, just this once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea how academia or education in UK works. So take what I wrote about it with a spoonful of salt.
> 
> Extras: 
> 
> Heather swears that Severus almost fainted when he learnt that she had seven brothers and a tough-as-nails soccer-playing sister for him to meet.
> 
> Tom never does let Severus live it down that he needed his help to get his act together.
> 
> Dumbledore tries to stir a racket about the relationship, but Minerva shuts him down quickly. Severus isn’t her supervisor, and he wouldn’t be on the panel for her dissertation.


	13. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I'm visiting London, so I thought, could you write about a date in Muggle London, any/multiple pairings of your choice.
> 
> Anonymous: This might be a bit spoilery, but I'd love it if you showed Heather and Snape confessing/ finding out about each other's feelings for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have no idea what London is like, so the setting for this prompt is just a vague muggle area. Please just imagine it's some quiet place in London, if you want.

The streetlights were just beginning to flicker on as Heather escorted the last family home. There, that was all 19 muggleborns accounted for. Stifling a yawn, she turned to look at her partner for today.

Severus looked rather handsome in his navy dress shirt and suit pants, if she did say so herself. It was a rare occasion that he wore muggle clothing, though he looked as good in them as his regular attire. Not like most other wizards who couldn’t dress like a muggle if their lives depended on it.

It was one of the reasons Minerva, the newly-instated Headmistress, had tasked her and Severus with being the guides for the muggleborn students and their families for their first trip to Diagon. It was usually a job for only one teacher, but this year there was twice the normal number of incoming muggleborn first years. Severus hadn’t been foolish enough to send letters out to muggleborns while Voldemort had control over Hogwarts.

“Well, that’s the last of them. Remind me to ask Minerva about splitting the load of students next time.” She stretched a little, feeling the strain of running about after excited children being introduced to the world of magic for the first time.

“And make it easier for Pomona next year?” Severus scoffed, “Perish the thought. If we had to suffer this, then she will have to as well.”

Heather shook her head in exasperation. “I get the feeling this is a vicious cycle.”

“A time-honoured tradition,” he corrected.

“Right,” she said dryly. “Come on, let’s get back, I’m absolutely famished.”

A gentle hand on hers stopped her in her tracks. She looked questioningly at Severus, wondering what he wanted.

Looking uncharacteristically hesitant, he asked, “Since we are out here, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner.”

She blinked at him, running the words through her mind again. She must have waited too long, however, as his expression shuttered and he quickly snatched his hand away, as if burnt.

“No, wait!” She chased after him, gripping him firmly. “I would love to have dinner with you. Did you have someplace in mind?”

He looked at her through narrow eyes, as if trying to judge her sincerity. Apparently finding what he was looking for, he nodded.

“The Turners mentioned a good diner nearby which has a specialty treacle tart.”

She smiled. “I love treacle tart.”

“I know,” he said softly, a little hoarsely due to his recovering injury. It made her melt a little inside. He cleared his throat. “So, shall we?”

Heather nodded, and to her utter delight, Severus tucked her hand into the crook of his arm as they began walking. She felt very much like one of those swooning protagonists in those cheesy romance novels Remus secretly liked to read. She resolved not to let anyone know about that, ever.

Her gaze kept sliding to look at Severus, turning away before he could catch her at it. It was quite ridiculous, how something so simple could get her so flustered. She forgave herself for it, however, considering this was probably her first date. It was a big deal, if Daphne could be believed.

After all that they had gone through together, confiding in each other, saving each other’s lives, the war, it was quite silly to remember that they had never had something as basic as a date. It almost sounded juvenile, but she was excited all the same. It was nice to experience something normal, for once.

When her eyes were inevitably drawn to Severus again, she found dark eyes looking intently back. Immediately, she felt a flush coming on at being caught, but she didn’t look away this time. She couldn’t, when she was so transfixed by the affection she could feel under his gaze.

“We’re here.”

Surprised, she was pulled to a stop. Looking around, she found that they were indeed standing in front of a cosy looking diner. It looked like a modest family run business, and the aromas wafting out the door were enough to make her mouth water.

They were led to a relatively private booth near the back of the diner. It wasn’t anything fancy. Certainly nothing someone finicky like Draco would approve of. However, Heather felt more comfortable here than she would at some other swanky restaurant.

“What do you think you’ll be getting?” she asked, looking over the menu. They had a decent selection of choices which all looked nice.

“The beef wellington. And you?”

After some thought, she decided to go with the mincemeat pie. Once they had placed their orders, she mentioned a few things about the new students they were getting and the conversation went from there.

It was a nice change of pace to just chat idly about inconsequential topics. They’d been swamped with so much work after the battle, with restorations to the castle, rounding up all the remaining Deatheaters, fending off the Ministry’s endless requests. It was one thing after another and she hadn’t realised how long it had been since she and Severus had just spent some time together.

And if she wasn’t being too presumptuous about this being a date, then it put to ease the part of her that had been stressing over the incident between Severus and her right before the battle.

~~~

_“Wait, before you go…” Heather stepped closer to Severus, tilting her head up. The tense expression he had softened as he brought a hand up to her cheek._

_“Don’t you dare die on me, Severus Snape.” Her hands clutched tightly at his robes. She blinked away the moisture in her eyes._

_“I shall do my best,” he murmured, wiping a stray teardrop from her lashes._

_She frowned, but she knew it was the most her could promise. And she knew that he never went back on his word. Rising on her tiptoes, she brought her lips to his in a desperate kiss. She tried not to think that it could be their last one. It was hard, though, when Severus was moving his lips so urgently, almost bruisingly. She could practically taste the heartbreak._

_Too quickly, they had to separate, knowing they didn’t have the luxury of time._

_Severus gently removed her hands from him and walked swiftly to the door. Right before he left, the words burst from her lips in a sorrowful exhale._

_“I love you…”_

_The words froze him in his tracks. She couldn’t bring herself to regret the hasty confession, though she wished it had been under happier circumstances. If she hadn’t been paying such close attention to his reaction, she might have missed his next words._

_“And I you.”_

_Then he was gone._

~~~

Severus very nearly hadn’t made it. Only the basilisk antivenin he had taken prophylactically had saved him, and only just. He’d almost bled out on the dirty floor of the Shrieking Shack.

Heather shuddered at the mere thought of it.

She waved off Severus’ concerned look, putting away such morbid memories. He was here with her, hale and whole. And apparently in love with her.

They hadn’t addressed it yet, their pre-battle confessions. Not like there had been any time for it, but she had still worried a little about what it meant for them.

As they waited for their dessert to arrive, she was struck by a burst of courage. She extended her arm forward to lay a hand on the table, facing up. Looking shyly at Severus, she watched as he came to the correct conclusion about her intentions.

Slowly, he reached out across the table. Their hands met palm-to-palm.

It wasn’t a declaration of love, or a passionate embrace, but it was enough to fill her heart full to bursting.

It was okay, they had time.


	14. Blast From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Love white heather!! Especially love heather and snape. But I'm totally curious of what James and lily would think. What about a time travel AU. Either back in time or forward in time.

Heather stared at the two people staring back at her. The two supposed-to-be _very_ dead people. She would know, she’d watch one of them die.

“ _Finite_. _Finite_ _Incantatem_!” Nothing changed.

“I can explain!” Hadrian said meekly, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head.

“Hadrian, _talk_. NOW.” Her voice wasn’t as firm as she intended it to be. It came out thready as her gaze remained stuck to the young couple in front of her. Hadrian better have a good explanation for this, or she would immediately be checking herself in to the Janus Thickey Ward.

“Well, you know Hermione’s an Unspeakable…”

She groaned. “Hadrian, what did you _do_?”

“I didn’t touch it on purpose!” he said, holding his hands up defensively. “I tripped, okay? They really shouldn’t be leaving messes all over the floor of the Time Room if they didn’t want people to get into any accidents!”

Heather shot him a weak glare. “You mean to tell me that just _touching_ something resulted in- _this_?” She waved her arm at the two people, ignoring the offended huff from one of them.

“I _maaayyy_ have crashed into a few developing experiments, and they _miigghht_ have mixed together.”

“Merlin-damn-it Hadrian!” she cursed. She was _this_ close to tearing all her hair out. How did Hadrian always get himself into these messes?

“I didn’t mean to!”

“You never do,” she moaned.

“Uhh, hello?” the man waved, looking irritated, “Mind not talking over us like we’re not here?”

“Oh hush, James. They clearly have some issue to work out.”

Heather stared at James and Lily Potter, in the flesh, and wondered if she could smother herself if she buried her face in her hands long enough.

Nope, still breathing.

_Great_.

“Hermione says they’re working on it, but in the meantime, Pap- err, James and Lily should stay with us. Something about anchoring their existences and making sure they don’t disintegrate despite being ripped through time.”

The very idea made her blanch, and she could see the couple wasn’t too keen on it either. Taking a deep breath, she centred herself. They were probably much more freaked out than she was. She wasn’t the one stuck in an unfamiliar time.

Right, first, introductions.

“Hi there, sorry for almost losing it. I’m Heather and this is my brother Hadrian. Welcome to the future.” She resisted adding a ‘tadaa’ at the end, knowing it was just her hysteria speaking. Salazar, that wasn’t something she thought she’d ever say.

The young woman laughed. “That’s alright. I’m Lily, it’s nice to meet you.”

“James,” the man said, a tad more sulkily.

Oh merciful Merlin. She struggled to keep her face calm as it hit her again. James and Lily. Their _parents_. Their parents, who had been dead for _years_. They looked just like she remembered them, only slightly younger. She drank them in, trying to memorise their faces and voices again. She’d forgotten about the slight crookedness of Papa’s nose, the light freckles on Mama’s cheeks. It was heartbreaking to realise.

She dragged her gaze away from them to check on her brother. This was painful for her, but what about Rian? Did he even remember them? He was awfully young when it happened. He seemed alright, though he’d probably had some time to come to terms with the news. He even seemed ecstatic, already chatting with Papa- _no_ James about advancements in broom technology.

Lily tsked at them, putting her hands on her hips. “Really, he time travels to the future and he wants to know about _Quidditch_? Typical.”

Heather shook her herself. “Err, right. Yeah, the brooms have gotten _much_ faster. I’m sure they’ll insist on some sort of match later on.”

Scoffing, Lily said, “Well, good for them.” Giving her an eager look she continued, “What _I_ want to find out is, what kind of advancements there have been. Tell me, has the Wizarding World finally found a way to bring technology in?”

Seeing evidence of the intellectual curiosity she had heard so much about, Heather launched in on a brief overview of the latest magical developments of the last decade. It was amazing to debate them with her mother – _Lily_ , she reminded herself – and pick her brain over certain matters.

Hearing opening and closing of the front door stalled her tongue. She shot out of her seat, alarming Lily in the process.

“Sorry, all of you, stay where you are!” she managed to get out, before dashing to the door.

Seeing Severus in the foyer made her panic all over again. She pulled him upstairs before he could even get close to the living room.

“Heather? Is something the matter?” Severus asked worriedly.

She quickly pushed him into their bedroom and locked the door shut behind them. She couldn’t let him see their guests before she gave him an explanation. She wouldn’t do that to him.

“Severus, there’s been a little mishap,” she began carefully. He looked at her impatiently, waiting for her to continue.  “Right, well, Hadrian had an accident while he was visiting Hermione at work. In the Time Room.”

“The Time Room? Oh, for Circe’s sake, what did your little hellion do now?”

“There might be some time travel involved. Some people came forward into the future, but they have to live with either Hadrian or I while the Unspeakables sort things out.”

Severus huffed a sigh. “Who is it? Please don’t tell me he summoned Gryffindor or the other Founders into the present.”

“Well, you see. That is,” she closed her eyes and just forced it out, “James and Lily.”

She could practically _feel_ him freeze. Opening her eyes, she saw that his expression had blanked out.

“James and Lily. You mean James and Lily Potter. James and Lily Potter, _your parents_.”

“Yes,” she admitted reluctantly. She tried to gauge his reaction, but it wasn’t discernible. “Are you alright?”

Severus jerked his head in an attempt to nod. “Yes, of course. Just surprised. How are _you_ taking this?”

She knew it was just a diversion, but she let it be. He needed some time to gather his thoughts. “I’m fine, all things considered. We’re trying to keep them from finding out who we are. Hermione wasn’t sure how it would affect the timeline if they knew too much.”

“Yes. Yes, that is the smart thing to do,” he said distractedly.

Looking at him, she could tell he was very thrown off balance by the development. “I think they should stay with Hadrian and Cedric while they’re here. They haven’t met anyone they know yet, and I think it would be better that way. Honestly, I’m surprised they haven’t asked after anyone yet. But I suppose they know the possible ramifications of messing with time.”

“That would probably be better. I don’t think James Potter would be much pleased to see me, seeing as he still thinks I’m a Deatheater,” he said, grimacing.

Frowning, she leant forwards and held Severus’ face between her palms. “Hey, don’t go thinking silly thoughts again, Severus. I love you. Don’t let this make you second-guess yourself, alright?”

She was relieved when Severus gave her a tender smile. “Of course. Now go on and entertain your guests. I’ll just stay in here for the time being.”

There was a question on the tip of her tongue, but she held it back. She thought that it probably wouldn’t hurt if Lily saw Severus, and she would probably be willing to talk to him anyway, but Heather couldn’t quite manage to ask him about it. Lily was a topic the both of them had discussed at length and buried long ago.

Going back downstairs, she saw that they had moved to the kitchen for tea. She rejoined them as Hadrian was telling them all about the changes in Hogwarts since their time. Heading for the cupboards to fetch some biscuits to go with their tea, she got an alert that there was an incoming owl. Moments later, she heard the flutter of wings that signalled an owl landing on her window porch.

“Rian, could you get that please?” she asked.

“I got it!” James said instead.

It occurred to her a split second later that that was a bad idea. “No, wait!”

Too late, James has already gotten the letter, and written in neat script across it was ‘ _Severus Snape’_.

Heather tensed, waiting for the fallout. She wasn’t disappointed.

“SNAPE!” James’ eyes bulged out and he stomped right up to her. “Are you working with him? Did you plan all this?” he snarled. Suddenly his wand was in her face.

She froze, staring at her father from the end of his wand. The fury in his eyes made her want to flinch and she was sure everyone in the room could hear how loud her heart was beating. She couldn’t reconcile this combative auror with the man who had picked her up and twirled her around the nursery, singing silly tunes.

“ _James!”_ her mother shouted, shoving herself in between them. Like a puppet whose strings had been cut, she sagged backwards, into Hadrian. She hadn’t even been aware of his approach. “Put that down right now!”

“But Lily, they’re working with _Snape!_ ” He thrust the letter out, showing the words written on the envelope.

Lily snatched the letter out of his hands. “Stop that! Calm down a little and let them talk, alright? If they had wanted to hurt us, they would have already!” Turning around with an apologetic look, she held the letter out. “Sorry about that, James tends to be too hotheaded.”

Numbly, Heather shook her head. “That’s alright.” With slightly trembling hands, she plucked the damned letter out of her hand and sent it off upstairs to Severus with a flick of her wand.

“Where are you sending that?” James asked suspiciously.

Hadrian stepped in front of her protectively, eying their father with wariness. “We can explain. If you try one more move against Heather, I won’t hesitate to restrain you.”

Dismayed, she looked at her brother. “Hadrian…” He ignored her, still glaring at the man.

“James,” their mother said warningly.

“But Lily!”

“Sit. Down.”

With a growl, he did as ordered. Nodding in approval, Lily retook her seat and looked at them expectantly. She nudged Rian to do the same. Once they were all more-or-less civil again, she began to talk, explaining that Severus wasn’t a Deatheater anymore, that Voldemort was dead and that he had been essential in that.

“Oh come on! You really want me to believe that _Snivellus_ is on our side?” James sneered.

At that, her temper flared. “Don’t you _dare_ call my husband that, James Fleamont Potter! He didn’t risk his life spying on Voldemort for over a decade for people like you to cheapen his efforts like that! He is the bravest and noblest man I know, and I won’t stand for anyone insulting him!”

“Your husband?!”

Hadrian groaned. “After that speech, that’s all you have to say?”

Heather on the other hand, was looking at Lily. Her mother was just staring at her, eyes pensive. “The door,” she said suddenly, “just now. That was Severus, wasn’t it?”

Hesitating for a moment, Heather then nodded.

Lily hummed. “Would it be alright if I spoke to him?”

“Lily!” James exclaimed. Everyone ignored him.

The request threw her. She wasn’t expecting for Lily to want to talk to Severus. It wasn’t her decision to make, however. “I’ll go ask him.”

“Thank you.”

~~~

Sitting around the kitchen table with her time travelling father from the past glaring daggers at her wasn’t something she thought she’d ever do. Even stranger was the fact that Hadrian was right next to her, returning James’ glare with equal fervour.

With Lily and Severus in another room talking in private, there was no buffer between them and James. Finally, she couldn’t take the tension anymore.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, both of you, stop that!” They both started at the abrupt shout. “No one here is fighting anyone! James, Voldemort is dead, Severus helped, we’re not going to hurt you or Lily.  Hadrian, James was just trying to be careful, they just came out of the war.”

James narrowed his eyes. “How do I know none of you are lying?”

“Fine, I have Veritaserum if you want us to prove ourselves,” she snapped.

“And how do I know it’s _really_ Veritaserum?”

Hadrian threw his hands up in frustration. “Well, then that’s your own damn fault for being bad at Potions!”

“Snape’s some potions whizz! Who knows what kind of tinkering he’s done with your so-called truth serum?”

“James, they’re telling the truth,” Lily said as she walked back into the room, Severus a few paces behind her.

Heather observed him carefully. The knot in her stomach loosened when she noted the relaxed set of his shoulders. The talk had gone well, then. He caught her looking and gave her a reassuring squeeze as he sat down next to her.

“How can you be sure, Lily?” James asked doggedly.

“I think I can figure out when someone is lying to me, thanks,” Lily said cattily, “Especially when it comes to my oldest friend.”

The words made her blink in shock. As far as she knew, Lily and Severus hadn’t made up after that disastrous incident in their fifth year. It seemed that they had ironed everything out in the past hour. She smiled, grasping for Severus’ hand under the table. It was great that he could get some closure for all that. She knew that it had been one of his greatest regrets, not being able to reconcile with Lily.

Hadrian was quick to leave with the two to his own home after that. No one trusted James and Severus to be in the same house without breaking into a fight. It was horrible of her, but she felt more relieved than anything when they left.

She just couldn’t get out of her mind the image of James, her own father, poised to attack her. It _hurt_. How cruel was if of fate to bring her parents back to her, but then inevitably snatch them away again? Only, they weren’t exactly her parents, were they? This James and Lily didn’t have children yet.

No one would get her to admit it, but she would be glad to see them go.

~~~

Out of necessity, Heather had to spend time with the two time travellers while Hadrian was busy over the next few days. Lily had eventually gotten James to come around, and now he didn’t accuse them of any conspiracies anymore. Really, the man had missed his calling of a novelist, with all the crazy plots he kept coming up with.

She did her level best not to get attached, knowing they couldn’t stay, but it was hard. Despite her best intentions, she found herself having fun with them. James, once he opened up, was engaging and spontaneous, a lot like Fred and George. Lily was as charming and witty as Heather had heard, though surprisingly petty at times, especially when James did something silly.

They weren’t exactly like how she remembered them as her parents, for obvious reasons, but she enjoyed their company nonetheless. Occasionally, Severus joined them. James didn’t really like him, but he wasn’t overtly antagonistic.

The days when both she and Hadrian hung out with them were the best, however. This James and Lily  weren’t their parents, but they would treasure this time they got to spend with them anyway. She felt so guilty about the uncharitable thoughts she’d had of them before. She shouldn’t be ungrateful for this opportunity.

The thing that she had been dreading was finally coming to pass, however. The Unspeakables had devised a way to return James and Lily to their time. The most heartbreaking thing was, they would forget everything that had happened while they were here. It was necessary, of course, to maintain the timeline, but it was still a bitter pill to swallow.

With just minutes left in this time, Heather looked longingly towards James and Lily, her would-be parents. She would be stricken when they left, but she wouldn’t trade this experience for anything.

“Heather,” Lily said lowly, pulling her aside to speak privately, “I just wanted to say, I might not remember ever talking to you, but I’m so, _so_ glad for this chance.” The woman pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m just so happy for you. After all the hardships you must have gone through, you managed to make a great life for yourself.” She leant back a little to look her in the eyes. “I _know_. Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out? Your eyes…”

Said eyes widened in shock. What she meant… Had Lily known all along?

“And before you ask, yes, I told your father, of course. He had his own suspicions himself. We’re very proud of you and your brother, and we’re sorry we couldn’t be there for you growing up.”

Heather tried to fight back her tears, clutching at her mother tightly. “No, don’t apologise…”

Lily smiled and kissed her forehead. “Heather dear, please take care of yourself and your brother. Oh, and Sev as well. I can’t say I’d ever have seen that coming, but after watching you two together, I understand. Despite his behaviour, Sev has always been rather tender-hearted, deep down. I know you two are good for each other.”

Her mother pulled away, stepping aside to let James take her place as she went to talk to Hadrian.

“Heather, first things first. I am so sorry for attacking you that first day. I can’t believe I didn’t realise it at first. Lily knew at first glance, of course she did!”

Laughing wetly, Heather pulled her father into a crushing hug. “That’s okay, you just wanted to protect Mama.” It was as though she was a child again, trusting in her Papa to shield her against all the monsters under her bed.

“Right, I’m sorry your Mum and I won’t be here to protect you and Hadrian.”

She shook her head. “No, you did. Hadrian and I wouldn’t be here if not for you two. Don’t worry about us. We have each other, and the Weasleys, Cedric and Severus.”

“I was never friends with Snape, but I suppose he’ll do,” he said reluctantly. Coming from him, that was high praise indeed. “I threatened him just now, anyway, so if he ever sets one toe out of line…”

Rolling her eyes, she said, “Don’t worry. He loves me.”

James smiled. “Like you love him, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, that’s what’s important, then. Your mother and I need to go soon, but don’t be sad, alright? Live your life with no regrets. Be happy!” He stepped away, dropping one last kiss on the top of her head.

She was outright crying now, and not even bothering to hide it. Her parents were leaving her again, she was allowed to bawl all she wanted, damnit! She turned towards Hadrian, who had just finished talking to Lily. He looked no more composed than her, eyes ringed red and tears streaming down his cheeks.

She and Rian held tightly to each other’s hands as they watched their parents pick up a small silver object. It was a little like a portkey, only it transported them to their original time and would be destroyed upon use. With a whispered word and a blinding flash, they watched their parents disappear from their lives for the second time.

~~~

Severus opened his arms wordlessly when she came through the door. She went to him, soaking in the quiet comfort he offered. For now, she just needed some time to cry. For now, she just needed to mourn.

It was much later, after her tears had dried up, that she spoke. “They knew, you know. That we were their children.” His expression didn’t change. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“I’m not,” he agreed, “I thought that Lily, at least, would know. You and your brother do look quite like them.”

Well, that much was true. She smiled a little, feeling silly. They would have had to be quite oblivious to not realise what was right in front of them.

“What really surprises me is that they didn’t kill me for consorting with their beloved daughter,” Severus said wryly.

Heather looked at him fondly. “Well, let me tell you what else they said. Lily thinks we’re good for each other. Even James said, and I quote, _‘I suppose he’ll do’._ They basically gave us their blessing.”

At _that_ revelation, Severus’ eyes widened. “They did that?” He looked almost vulnerable as he asked.

She leaned up to kiss him. “Yes, they did. I’m under strict orders from Lily to take care of you.” He returned the kiss, hands cupping her cheeks reverently. She sighed, closing her eyes as she rested her forehead against his. She had, over the years, wondered whether her parents would approve of her relationship with Severus. She liked the believe that it wouldn’t have affected her choices either way, but it still meant the world to her that they _did_ support her.

She was sure Severus had done the same, though more for Lily than James. She knew that one of the reasons he had held his feelings back was worry that Lily would disapprove. She understood what a relief it was for him, hearing such news.

Suddenly, she smiled, thinking of every moment she had spent with her parents over the last few days. They were happy memories, but they also made her heart ache from the recent loss. One day, though, she knew she’d be able to look back on these days with nothing but joy and love.

~~~

Lily and James beamed as they presented their magi-scans to their friends. Lily patted her belly soothingly, basking in the congratulations. Soon, soon she and James would bring a beloved little one into their family.

“That’s brilliant!” Sirius cheered, “You gotta start thinking of names! If I may suggest…”

Remus rolled his eyes, cutting the other wizard off, “No, they won’t name their child Sirius. Besides, it might be a little early for names, don’t you think? They have months more to decide!”

“Hadrian, for a boy,” Lily said suddenly, “and Heather for a girl.” For some reason, those names just felt right to her. She had never thought about such things before, but she was sure of her decision. Looking to James, she saw that he was nodding eagerly.

“Yeah, Hadrian and Heather! Those are the names we want.” They shared an adoring glance, amazed that they had somehow come to the same conclusion despite not having discussed it before.

In her mind, she pictured Hadrian, a boy with copper-red hair, a perfect blend of hers and James, and dimples framing a cheeky smile. Heather, a petite little girl with raven locks and eyes the exact shade she saw in the mirror every day.

She loved them already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying.


	15. Well-Matched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I loved your response to the prompt about jealous!Snape so I was wondering if you could flip the prompt and do jealous!Heather? It would be a delightful reversal of the trope, and honestly I'm living for awkward!Snape who has no clue how to deal with these situations. I'm pretty sure post-battle warhero Severus Snape is bound to receive some attention. And I'd love to see Heather react to all that! Thank you again for all of your amazing writing! <3

It was something Heather liked to tease Severus about, his sudden popularity. After the whole truth about his real loyalties and all the effort he put into helping them win the war, it came as no surprise when countless gifts of appreciation started streaming in. Sure, there was still a sizeable faction that had their doubts about his true nature. However, a growing number of people admired him for his work. He was just as likely to receive sneers as well as smiles while walking down the road.

Perhaps more surprising to some was the demographic of Severus’ admirers. They were mostly young to middle-aged witches, both single and married. Heather didn’t find it hard to believe that so many people were suddenly trying to seek his favour. To her, it was plainly obvious how brave, noble, intelligent and attractive he was. Unlike everyone else, however, she had seen all that before he was an acknowledged war hero.

As yet another owl struggling under the weight of its burden flew straight towards him, Heather didn’t bother to hide her giggle. The man looked so utterly fed up that she just couldn’t help herself! That was the third one this week, and it was only Thursday.

He never opened the gifts he received, opting to let the house elves handle them as needed. It was a good thing, as she had heard from Mipsy that one of them had contained a few, shall we say, less-than-appropriate articles of clothing – which hadn’t been washed. Other things like sweets or books were donated to the school after being vetted for safety.

“Who is it from this time?” she asked, leaning over to read the attached card.

Severus grunted, thrusting it at her. “See for yourself.”

She burst into laughter when she set eyes on it. Enclosed in the card was a picture. Not just any picture. A moving wizarding picture of the sender in a rather risqué pose. Objectively, the woman was rather beautiful, all curves and dips in the right places. Pink pouty lips blowing the camera a kiss.

Heather found it hilarious. Quite a few people had asked her if she felt jealous that Severus was getting so much attention from all those women, but they clearly didn’t see how disgusted he was by it all. If looks could burn, the photo in her hands would be ashes with how much Severus was glaring at it.

Which was why when the next package arrived, she was surprised to see Severus accept it graciously, after a cursory glance at the sender’s name.

“Who is that from?” She watched as he slipped the small parcel into his pockets, curious about what it contained.

“Narcissa Malfoy.”

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise at that. “Draco’s mother?”

Severus nodded curtly as he pushed his chair back. “Excuse me, I shall take my leave first. I have a few things to tend to today, but I left a few instructions for you in the lab. I will be back for dinner.” With that, he strode out of the Great Hall, leaving a puzzled Heather in his wake.

Heather lingered a little over her breakfast, musing over Severus’ odd actions. Usually, when he had instructions for her, they were something new he wanted to teach. Hence, he would be with her to make sure she knew what to do before leaving her to it. This was a first.

“Alright there, Heather?” Headmistress McGonagall, or Minerva, as she insisted, asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Come to think of it, the older witch had been Severus’ teacher. Heather wondered if she knew anything about this. “I have a question. Were Severus and Mrs Malfoy friends in school?”

Minerva gave her an amused smile. “Yes, I believe they were. Or as much as a halfblood and a pureblood could be, in Slytherin. They tried to play it off as a mutually beneficial acquaintanceship, but I could tell they did enjoy each other’s company beyond that.”

Heather thought about those words as she made her way back to the dungeons. She had only met Narcissa Malfoy twice, after the Battle of Hogwarts and during the court trial that acquitted both her and Draco of any crime. Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to a few years in Azkaban, but that was unavoidable, given his active and willing participation in the war.

She didn’t know much about the woman, but she remembered being impressed by the poise and dignity she maintained, even as she faced the jeering crowd in the courtroom. That, and she could admire a woman who was willing to risk her life for the safety of her son.

What she hadn’t expected was for Severus and Narcissa Malfoy to be close friends, though. She could see how it worked, now that she thought about it. They had quite a few similarities, despite their difference in background. Both trapped by circumstances of their birth. Narcissa, third born daughter, destined to be married off as a pawn for political gain. Severus, poor halfblood sorted to a house where blood purity reigned supreme. Both willing to do anything necessary to protect those they loved.

She wondered, for a moment, if they’d had something more between them than friendship. Something that could have blossomed had it not been for their difference in station. Picturing them standing side-by-side, she found that they looked very suited to each other.

An ugly burst of emotion had her scowling at the thought.

What did she, a girl half his age, still in the middle of her apprenticeship – to Severus himself, no less – have to offer a man like him? Unconsciously, she found herself thinking about the racy picture that had been sent to him earlier. The voluptuous figure of the woman, where it had made her laugh just an hour before, only made her self-conscious now. Due to her upbringing at the Dursleys, her stature had remained on the short side, with barely any figure to speak of. Her waif-like physique only made her look younger than she was.

She couldn’t help but compare that to Narcissa Malfoy, a rather tall woman, whom while petite, was far Heather’s own stick-like figure. If stood next to each other, Heather would look comically like a little girl playing at womanhood. While she was rarely one to pay attention to her appearance, in this instance, she felt acutely lacking.

Perhaps Severus had gone out to meet Narcissa? It wasn’t a farfetched conclusion to come to. Her husband was stuck firmly in prison for the foreseeable future, and Heather and Severus hadn’t made each other any promises, besides.

It was a bitter pill to swallow.

~~~

Heather had been distracted all day with thoughts of what Severus could possibly be doing and if he was doing it with Narcissa Malfoy. The so-called tasks Severus had for her were little more than grunt work. It seemed too much like he just wanted to occupy her with mindless work for the day.

Well, he needn’t have bothered. If he’d just _said_ that he didn’t want to be disturbed, she would have left him alone. She wouldn’t go where she wasn’t welcome.

It was evening by the time she slogged through the chore list. Opting for a quick shower to wash off the day’s grime before dinner, she was surprised to see a house elf waiting patiently outside her rooms. He passed her a short note before blinking away.

For some reason, Severus had chosen to pass her notes like they were still students rather than talk to her directly. For a moment, she had the childish urge to ball the paper up and throw it in the fireplace. That was silly though, because as far as she knew, Severus could have simply gone out to restock his potions supplies or any other boring errand. All her thoughts about Narcissa Malfoy or other women were just her wild imaginings.

The note said to meet him at his quarters before going dinner. It was an odd request, but she would see what he wanted. Hopefully a bath would clear her head. She didn’t really want to go into this frustrated.

It gave her some time to think, so she stepped out of her bathroom with a calm heart. There was no use jumping to conclusions right now. Honestly, her earlier suspicions seemed very stupid from where she was now. She wasn’t usually this irrational, but then, love did strange things to a person.

Still, she put on one of her prettier dresses and put her hair up in a nice braid before making her way to Severus’. A girl didn’t need reasons to dress up.

As she approached Severus’ door, she felt the unmistakeable tingle of magic. How peculiar for him to have a proximity ward up.

‘ _Something to hide_ ,’ a traitorous part of her mind whispered.

To no surprise at all, he opened the door before she even knocked. The moment he set eyes on her, however, he half-frowned.

“You found out,” he said, disgruntled.

Three words. Just 11 letters. They had her heart rabbiting in her chest. What did he mean? Found out what? Dread took root as she considered the words. Did he mean Narcissa Malfoy? Were her suspicions actually right?

“You were acting odd today,” she settled on saying. She clasped her hands behind her back to keep the trembling out of view.

Sighing, the man stepped back to let her in. “I should have known you would not miss that.”

Of course not. Few paid him more attention than she did. She had seen him at his worst and his best. She would think she knew what he looked like when he was hiding something. She kept her silence as he guided her further into his rooms with a hand on her back. Any other time, she would have enjoyed it. Now, though, it felt too much like a gentle let down.  Just as the elegant dinner set out across his dining table would have been romantic under other circumstances.

“Very beautiful,” she said sincerely. Despite the ache growing in her chest, she could appreciate the effort he put into making this as nice a rejection as possible.

“Thank you. I had help.” He even pulled her seat out like a proper gentleman.

And because she was a masochist, she asked, “Was it Narcissa Malfoy?”

It was, of course. She didn’t know what else she had expected to hear.

The meal was lovely, as expected of a perfectionist like Severus. She smiled at him, laughed when he made snarky quips. She acted like it was any other day. For now, she could pretend that this was just a thoughtful gesture on his part, perhaps even a romantic one. The illusion shattered once the last bite was taken.

“Heather, as I am sure you already know, I prepared this dinner for a reason.” He looked intently at her as he said this. “There is something I have been meaning to say for a while now, and I apologise for taking this long to tell you.”

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. It _hurt_ that he had apparently been stringing her along for quite some time, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be angry. His gaze softened as he wiped some of her tears away. _There_ , that was why she couldn’t get mad. Even when he was breaking her heart, he was being so _nice_ about it.

Severus slid something across the table towards her. She recognised it as the package from this morning, from Narcissa Malfoy. Wildly, she wondered why the woman had thought to give her a gift in this scenario. Was it a wizarding custom she was unaware of? ‘ _I’m sorry I stole the love of your life, have some chocolate to eat your sorrows away’_?

Nonetheless, she reached out to pick it up. With shaky fingers, she unwrapped the brown paper to reveal its contents. She gasped when her eyes fell upon the delicate filigree locket inside. Carefully, she clicked it open and saw that it was a picture of her parents on their wedding day. Suddenly, she realised that this necklace had belonged to her mother. It didn’t show any signs of age, however, looking almost brand new.

“Your grandparents gifted this to your mother on her wedding day. When I found it in the wreckage of Godric’s Hollow, it was in great disrepair. I asked Narcissa if she could find a jeweller to restore it to its original state.”

She fingered the platinum, touched. The gesture confused her a little, however. Why bother to go to such lengths? Still, she thanked him for the gift, though she wondered how she would be able to stand looking at it when it was connected to such a painful memory.

Severus stood and walked over to her side of the table. Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands in his. She braced herself, this was it. He’d finally say the words that would break her heart.

“Heather,” he began, and she couldn’t even tear her eyes away. She gripped his fingers tightly. “I love you.”

She froze at those words.

Then she burst into tears.

“Oh thank Merlin!” she sobbed.

The man was obviously bewildered by her reaction. “What?”

“I- I thought you were breaking up with me!” She threw her arms around him. “I love you too, you darling man.”

“Thank you, but wait. What?” he sputtered. “Why on earth would you think _that_?”

She ducked her head, embarrassed. “I was just being a right idiot. Ignore what I said.”

Severus pushed back a little to look at her face. “No, hold on. I thought you knew about my plans! That is why you are dressed so nicely, isn’t it?”

“A girl doesn’t _need_ a reason to dress up!” Heather maintained. She wasn’t trying to compete with anyone, _she wasn’t_.

“Heather,” he said in reprimand.

She refused to look at him, staring at her lap. “Okay, so apparently you’re pretty close to Narcissa Malfoy. I _may_ have jumped to a few conclusions.”

“Narcissa?” he frowned, “Let me assure you, she is firmly devoted to Lucius.” He tipped her chin up so he could look her in the eye. “As I am to you.”

_Oh_. Hastily, she wiped her tears away, feeling even sillier than before. “I can’t believe I ruined your surprise. And you went to such effort, too! This was all so _very_ romantic.” She laughed, a tad hysterically.

“None of that now.” He pulled her hands away, keeping her from hiding her face. “I wouldn’t say it was ruined. I did manage to say what I wanted to, and I got my answer as well. I would count this as a success, wouldn’t you?”

“Well, if you put it that way…”

“Though I suppose there is something we missed out,” Severus added.

“Wha-”

Her question was swallowed when Severus leant in and joined their lips together. Her eyes fell shut as she savoured the kiss, bringing her hands up to cup his face. He seemed intent on chasing away any doubts she had for his feelings. It was working.

“I love you,” he reiterated, once they surfaced to breathe.

“Yes, I think I know now,” she said, grinning like a lunatic. “I love you too.” They stayed there, cradled in each other’s arms for a few moments before she broke the silence. “Does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend?”

Severus made a sound of disgust. “I would thank you not to refer to me with such a juvenile term. We are not fatuous third years.”

“Sweetheart then?” she asked cheekily.

“No part of me is sweet.”

Heather put a hand on his chest, right on top of where his heart beat. “I stand to differ, but if you don’t like that, then maybe…I’ll just call you _mine_.”

“Only if I may do the same.”

Heart soaring, she closed the distance between them again. “Deal.” And she sealed it with a kiss.


	16. In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crazynyx: I don't have a tumbler account and so I am hoping you will take this as prompt. How about Severus "wooing" Harry for Heather's hand in marriage. That would be a riot considering how Snape treated Harry before and now, the tables are turned.

Severus paused just outside, adjusting his shirt and smoothing out the creases. He fussed with his collar, straightening it out to make it look neat. Raising a hand to comb through his hair, he realised what he was doing and scowled. He felt absolutely preposterous. Shaking his head, he pushed through the doors.

A sweeping glance showed that the other man had not arrived yet, thank Merlin. He’d left earlier just for this reason. It would not reflect well if he were later than the person he had invited out.

Nodding at Rosmerta as he passed by her, he chose a more secluded booth towards the back, one that would afford more privacy for what he wanted to discuss. Just the mere thought gave him to urge to shift uneasily in his seat. He locked his spine to prevent that from happening.

As hyperaware as Severus was, he noticed the moment the man stepped into the bar. A stiff wave got the other’s attention.

“Severus! Sorry, were you waiting long? I had a surprise visit from a student and had to answer her questions before coming.” Hadrian Potter took the seat across from him, smiling in greeting.

“Good afternoon, Hadrian. No, I have just arrived, myself. Please, feel free to order what you wish, this lunch is on me,” Severus offered stiltedly.

Hadrian blinked in surprise. “Nah, that’s alright! You don’t have to do that!”

“Please, I insist.”

“Err, okay, if you say so?” Hadrian said, bemused.

They sat in awkward silence, broken only when they gave their orders to the waitress. Hadrian fidgeted uncomfortably as he looked anywhere but forward. Severus grimaced as he wracked his mind for a topic of conversation.

“How is Hogwarts?” he asked suddenly.

Hadrian jerked a little in surprise. “Oh, great! Fantastic. It’s much more peaceful than I remember from my own schooldays, though.”

He had to bite his lip to stop the sarcastic remark he had from escaping. He settled for nodding in agreement. The sad attempt at conversation petered off quickly. They both heaved sighs of relief when their food was served. It gave them both excuses for something to fixate on.

Eventually, however, they both finished their food.

“Look, Severus,” Hadrian started, ever the Gryffindor, “I’m glad you asked me here and all, but I kind of get the feeling there was something you wanted to say.”

Severus didn’t know whether to feel relieved or nervous at the opening. “Yes, there was something I wished to ask you.”

The man looked understandably confused by this. While they had both mended whatever broken fences they’d had during Hadrian’s schooldays, they weren’t exactly bosom buddies. Severus didn’t typically seek the other man out for anything.

“More of a request, actually,” Severus ventured. He looked into Hadrian’s eyes. “I would like your blessing to ask for Heather’s hand in marriage.”

Green eyes widened comically as Hadrian set his glass down with more force than necessary. “What?”

He loathed repeating himself, but in this case, he made an exception. The second time was no easier than the first.

Hadrian blinked rapidly, clearly still trying to process the statement. Eventually, he collected himself, gaining a considering look.

“You want to marry Heather?”

“If she is willing, yes.”

With great trepidation, Severus realised that he recognised the damnable twinkle in the man’s eyes.

“Well,” Hadrian said, smirking, “I have a few conditions.”

~~~

Severus cursed as the tangle of stems fell apart. _For the fifth time_. This was much harder than it looked. He questioned why he was doing this again, sighing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the list of tasks. The one Hadrian had rattled off as conditions. The brat must be enjoying tormenting him, probably as payback for all those detentions in school. Right at the top of the parchment read: _Make a flower crown, no magic!_

Glancing down at the bundles of heather flowers on the table, his glare softened. Right, back to work then.

~~~

“My, my Severus! I didn’t know you were interested in cooking,” Molly Weasley said, wiping her wet hands on her apron.

Severus forced a smile. “Heather has been stressed lately, and I would like to surprise her with her favourite dessert.”

The matronly woman gave him a fond look. “Well, you’ve come to the right place then! The girl is absolutely mad for my treacle tart!”

“Yes, so I’ve seen.” No one dared to fight with Heather for the first piece when it came to her beloved treacle tart. Not if they wanted to go through the night un-pranked.

“This won’t be easy though!” she warned, “My recipe isn’t at all like what you find elsewhere.”

Withholding a sigh, he put on the hideous apron Molly handed him. He was well aware, yes. He had already made up a few from other recipes, only to have them all rejected by Hadrian. Molly had been his last resort.

~~~

Handing over the carton of runic potions he had personally brewed with no assistance from Heather, Severus felt a surge of satisfaction. There, he had completed every little thing on that damnable list! Hadrian couldn’t deny him now.

“Huh, nice work!” Hadrian commented, admiring the potions, “Great timing!”

“What?”

The brat waved it off. “Well, you’ve done everything I asked. Brilliant job! You have my seal of approval. BUT there’s one last thing.”

His first instinct was to protest, but it was clear he was at a disadvantage in this scenario. Schooling his expression into a semblance of acceptance, he waited for Hadrian to continue.

The frustrating man had the gall to look smug at his reaction. “It’s the last one, I promise! There’s just one more person you need to get approval from. Just bring everything on the list to this location at 6pm tomorrow and give it to them.” Hadrian handed him a slip of paper with a set of apparation coordinates.

Severus’ brow twitched at the short notice given. It was likely Black he had to ask. He was in for a fight tomorrow.

~~~

When Severus apparated according to the coordinates he was given, he did not expect to land in a large meadow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw lights flashing and he quickly turned, half expecting Black to have sent a few curses at him.

To his utter shock, what he found instead was a cosy little set up for a picnic at the base of a large tree. Strings of fairy light were weaved through the lower branches, giving the area a soft glow. There was a nice assortment of finger foods and even some wine chilling in an ice bucket on the ground. However, the most surprising of all was that Heather was waiting for him there.

Severus snapped back to awareness, looking at his bag full of items from the list, then back at Heather again. He was ready to wring Hadrian’s neck for the prank, but then he paused for a while to think. Perhaps Hadrian was giving him a chance.

“Heather, this looks lovely.”

“Thank you, Severus. Do you like the surprise?” Heather asked, fiddling with her hair nervously.

Looking at her affectionately, he sat next to her on the picnic mat and took her hand. He placed a reverent kiss on her palm. “Of course I do. Thank you. I also have a few gifts for you.”

She tilted her head curiously. “Oh?”

Well, it was now or never. If there was ever a time to be a Gryffindor…

The first thing he reached for in his bag was the flower crown, which he placed gently atop her hair.

“Severus?” she asked, amused.

“Hush, I’m not done yet.”

He then pulled out the treacle tart and passed it to her. Her mouth made an ‘o’ in realisation after she took a whiff of Molly’s recipe.

A picture of Fred and George glowing bright green in the exact shade of her eyes. A knitted pair of mittens. The runic potions. And so on.

She looked more and more bewildered with each token he presented to her.

The second to last thing he passed her was a letter. It was from Lupin and it only contained one sentence. _‘You have my blessings.’_

“What? What does this mean?”

Finally, he removed the last item from his pocket. “Heather Lyra Potter. You have seen me at my worst and at my best. You have stood by me through times of pain and times of joy. You have been my student, teacher, friend and love. Now,” He opened the box in his hand to reveal a glittering platinum ring. “would you do me the honour being my wife?”

For several moments, Heather just stared unblinkingly at him. Severus was beginning to worry when she said, “I can’t believe this!”

The words made panic shoot through him as he wondered what that was supposed to mean. Had he read everything wrong? For those nerve-wracking seconds, he thought that his proposal would be rejected. Instead, he watched, stunned as she pulled something from own pocket and resized it.

It was a box, almost the same size as the one in his hand.

“Ugh! I _knew_ Hadrian had looked a little too smug these past few days! I can’t _believe_ I entrusted him to do this! Should’ve asked Daphne and Astoria instead… And I even planned it all out perfectly! Or, at least I thought so, because then you made _your_ proposal and that was so much better than mine!”

When he finally caught on to what was happening, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Heather, I think you are forgetting something. I asked you a question.” He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “Will you marry me?”

She threw herself into his arms, tackling him into the grass. “Yes, of course!”

Severus was quick to slide his ring onto her left fourth finger, feeling a wave of possessiveness at the sight. It fit perfectly, of course.

Heather, not one to lose, helped him put on her ring as well. It was an unfamiliar weight, but he was looking forward to getting used to it.

Sprawled across the grass with Heather lying on top of him, Severus didn’t think he had ever been as happy in his life. He imagined his future with her by his side, more laughter and joy to come. Then she leaned down and claimed his lips, and he wasn’t thinking of anything but the here and now.

~~~

A quiet pop had Hadrian shooting out of his chair.

“Well, Dobby? How did it go?”

The house elf, held up a camera, grinning and ear flapping happily. “Master Snippy and Mistress Heather being very happy and wearing rings, Master Hadrian!”

He clapped his hands excitedly. “Perfect! I still can’t believe they both decided to propose at around the same time! They really are well suited, aren’t they?”

Dobby nodded eagerly. “Yes yes! And when they is marrying they will have babies! Little masters and mistresses for Dobby to take care of!” The elf was practically squealing in glee.

Hadrian laughed as he cast the spell to develop the photos in the camera. He added the various snapshots to the album he had started ever since this proposal thing started.

When Severus had come to him to ask for his blessings just days after Heather had asked for his help distracting the man, Hadrian _knew_ he couldn’t possibly pass up this chance.

He grinned as he flipped through the album again. He’d had Dobby followed them both around during this period to snap photos of them preparing for their individual proposals. However, Severus in a frilly pink apron was still the one that made him crack up every time.

Well, that’s their wedding present settled. Hopefully they would be too besotted with each other on the day to throttle him for his little scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The list:
> 
> • Make a flower crown, no magic!  
> • Bake Heather’s favourite dessert  
> • Play a prank on Fred and George, with photographic evidence  
> • Learn how to wandlessly conjure fire on your fingertips  
> • Extract a pensieve memory of the first time you realised you were in love with Heather  
> • Knit Heather something  
> • Write a list of five of Heather’s likes, dislikes and habits  
> • Brew a runic potion by yourself  
> • Ask Remus for his approval (no need to ask Sirius)  
> • Get the perfect engagement ring for Heather


	17. Five Kisses and One Near Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: How about, Snape/Heather in an AU where Voldemort died completely the first time and the Potters lived for the prompt thing?
> 
> acesuchi: I loooooove reading your prompt fics! They are magnificent, and automatically make my day 1000x better. I have a request: would you mind writing a '5+1' fic along the lines of '5 times Heather kissed Snape and one time Snape kissed Heather'? Thank you for all of your loveliness ^_^.

One:

Dumbledore grabbed Severus’ arm and disapparated. He abhorred the feeling of Side-Along, but only the Headmaster was able to use apparation in the school, and there wasn’t enough time for any other alternative. He was quick to shrug off the nausea, taking off at a run the moment they landed in front of the little cottage in Godric’s Hollow. The door was smashed in, much to his horror. The Dark Lord had already arrived.

He spared not a second for the prone body of Potter on the floor, rushing upstairs to where he knew Lily and her children would be. He fervently hoped he would not be too late. It was all too easy to follow the mocking voice of the Dark Lord, commanding Lily to step aside so he could murder her child. As Severus burst into the room, Lily had a moment of distraction which caused her to fall to a stunner.

The Dark Lord swung around at the noise he made and pointed his wand at him, but Severus was quick to dart to the side, coming to stand between Lily and the monster. He flung out a series of spells, all of which were deflected easily. However, Severus wasn’t worried, for they only served as a diversion for Dumbledore to pull the Dark Lord out of the room via some sort of anchoring spell.

Severus immediately barricaded the entrance to the room, his first priority to protect Lily and the children. Dumbledore could handle the Dark Lord. After securing the room, he hurried to Lily’s side. Before he could get to her, however, the wardrobe in the room burst outwards, the wood splintering every which way. He pivoted, pointing his wand at the threat. Was it another Deatheater who had been lying in wait?

To his utter bewilderment, a toddler, tumbled out of the wardrobe, a palpable energy practically encasing her little body. This must be Lily’s elder child, her daughter. Before he could get any word in, the girl rose to her feet, glaring daggers at him as she advanced. She looked a sight more menacing than any child had a right to, but that might be due to the sharp slivers of wood rising to hover around her, all pointed directly at him. ‘Glaring daggers’ might not be quite so metaphorical in this case.

This was the strongest bout of accidental child magic he had ever witnessed, and he might be more inclined to observe more were they not in such a dire situation.

“Child, I am not here to hurt you,” he said softly, holding his palms up, dropping his wand to the floor. “I am here to help.”

“Bad man hurt Mama!” she shouted, her weapons inching dangerously closer with each word.

“The bad man is gone now. I want to help you and your mother,” he explained slowly. He had no experience with children, and he wondered how much of that the girl really understood.

“And Rian,” she insisted, much to his confusion. She looked pointedly to the crib in the room. It was only then that he saw the baby moving restlessly amongst the blankets.

Suddenly, he understood. “Yes, I will not harm you, your mother or your brother.”

Her green eyes, so similar to her mother’s, stared right into his as he made his promise. It almost seemed like she was judging the weight of his words. Then he blinked, and the moment was gone. The girl nodded, almost as if she had found something she was looking for, and the wood shrapnel slowly lowered onto the floor again.

He breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t only that he was out of the danger of being impaled hundreds of time over, but also because he fretted for the strain on the young child’s immature magic core. Children had died after overworking their magic in times of stress.

Now that she had seemingly deemed him safe, she turned her back on him and ran to pick her brother up, then settled on the floor next to her unconscious mother. Her actions kicked him into moving, and he carefully inched forward, still wary of a sudden attack. The girl tensed a little when Severus picked his wand up again, but otherwise remained placid when he didn’t make a threatening move.

Right, he finally turned his attention to Lily, whom he was relieved to note was breathing steadily. It had been a stunner after all, not some sort of esoteric torture spell the Dark Lord knew. Severus thanked Merlin, Circe, anyone who would hear him, for keeping Lily safe.

Cancelling the stunner did not wake her, however, and he panicked until he found that her collapse to the floor had merely given her a small head injury. An hour or so and she should be back to rights.

“Mama okay?” the girl asked suddenly, her lip wobbling.

He startled a little, having almost forgotten the children’s presence. Trying to give a reassuring smile, though he was sure it came off as a grimace instead, he nodded. “Yes, your mother is fine, and will wake up soon.” Belatedly, a thought occurred to him. “Are you and your brother hurt?”

The girl shook her head, wavy ringlets of hair bouncing with the movement. Severus felt yet another wave of shame, not the first since he found out who the prophecy was targeting. His actions had almost led not only Lily, but these two innocent children to their deaths. The guilt was churning in his stomach as he observed the two.

Suddenly, he felt a tug at his sleeve. He leaned closer, acquiescing to her unspoken request. Quick as a snitch, the girl darted forward and landed a messy kiss on his nose. He froze, stupefied by the strange action.

“Thank you mister!” the girl said sombrely, patting his cheek in a sort of reassuring manner.

How peculiar. Still, the gesture served to smooth over the jagged edges of his guilt just that tiny bit. His culpability in getting this family targeted by the Dark Lord may never be absolved, but he had at least prevented them from being killed.

~~~

Two:

Heather quietly slipped her hand from Mama’s as Papa tried _again_ to convince her to let Rian get his own training broom. Sneaking out the store, she snickered as Mama started her rant on safety age ap-pro-pri-ate toys.

Listening to Mama and Papa argue again about these things was _boring._ Diagon Alley had so much funner stuff to do! Like the candy shop! She giggled just thinking about all the chocolate and lollies. Patting her pockets, she checked that she still had her polka-dotted pouch with some Sickles inside. Maybe she’d buy some Chocolate Cauldrons for her and Rian to share!

Skipping down the road, her head kept turning this way and that, amazed at all the different stuff in the shops. The one she was looking at now had all sorts of pretty bottles filled with lots of colours! She vibrated in excitement, turning back around to see that Mama wasn’t coming. Nodding, she leaned her while body against the door, digging her feet in the ground so she could push it open.

Immediately, she screwed her face up when she smelled the icky gross stuff in the shop. _Eww_. Well, some bad smells weren’t gonna stop her! She marched further inside, going straight for the shelves that had all the pretty potions. There was golden yellow, and bright red, and light blue, and a green called e-me-rald, like the colour of hers and Rian’s and Mama’s eyes. She reached out to grab that one, wanting to show Mama.

The moment she had it in her hands, though, someone else took it away! She tilted her head up and up, pouting at the man who had the green bottle. He looked kinda grumpy, but she wasn’t scared, oh no.

“That’s mine!” she protested, sticking her hand up and wiggling her fingers, as if she would grow tall enough to take it back.

“As you have not purchased it yet, it still belongs to the shop-owner. Who happens to be myself, incidentally. Though I doubt a child like you would have any business with a Contraceptive Potion.”

Heather frowned, mouthing the big word to herself. Con-tra-sep-tif?

The man sighed. “Contraceptive. Meaning it prevents – stops – someone from becoming pregnant. Wait, you’re practically a baby yourself. You likely don’t know what being pregnant even means.”

Glaring, she stomped her foot. “I do so! Mama was pregnant and then she had Rian! And I’m _not_ a baby! I’m six!” She held up six fingers, making sure the man knew what she was talking about.

“Ahh, yes. _Much_ more grown up, then. My apologies.”

She smiled, satisfied. “It’s okay.” She patted his leg. Mama said that if someone said that then it meant they were sorry for doing something wrong. Being good meant forgiving the person. Another bottle of purple stuff caught her eye. She gasped, leaning towards it to look closer. It was even _prettier_ than the green!

“Mister, mister!” She poked him a few times. “What’s that one do?”

The man made a grunting sound, like a pig. “That is a Stain Remover. It can get rid of all kinds of dirty marks from cloths.”

“And that?” She pointed to a huge bottle with brownish potion.

“Hair-Straightening Tonic.”

“And-”

“Enough of that!” The man waved at her to sit at a chair at the corner of the room. “Where are your parents?”

She had to hop a little to get on the chair, and she swung her legs happily in the air once she was on it. “I was gonna buy chocolate!”

“Do your parents _know_ you were going to buy chocolate?”

Grinning widely, she shook her head. “It’s a surprise!”

“I’m sure it’s more a shock,” the man said softly, but Heather had good ears.

“What are your parents’ names?”

“James and Lily! My brother is Hadrian, but I call him Rian. My name’s Heather because Mama wanted to give me a flower name like hers!” She had a little pot of heather flowers that she watered every day! Mama and Papa were so proud she was so res-pon-si-ble.

The man’s eyes widened a little. And oh, she had forgotten to ask! How rude! “What’s your name, mister?”

“Severus,” the man said, with a funny look on his face. She wanted to giggle at it.

Heather opened her mouth to ask some more about potions when the door opened again.

“Excuse me, have you seen a little girl with black hair and green eyes, about this tall-”

She jumped off her chair and ran up to the redheaded woman. “Mama!”

“Oh Heather! Thank goodness you’re alright!” Mama bent down to hug her real tight. “Don’t you dare run off on your own again! You might have gotten hurt!”

“But Mama, I was _bored_. You and Papa always talk about the brooms every time we come shopping! Papa lets Rian secretly rides my broom anyway.”

Mama had a scary look in her eyes when she heard that. Oops. Not a secret anymore.

Heather suddenly remembered the man, Mr Severus. “Mama, Mama! I met someone new!” She grabbed her hand and pulled her to where Mr Severus was standing. He was frowning really hard now, but she didn’t know why.

“Mama, this is Mr Severus! He’s _really really_ smart! He made all these potions!” She widened her arms, showing the shelves of pretty bottles. “He even knows what they all do!”

“Oh, Severus!” Mama gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

Mr Severus nodded awkwardly. “Hello Lily.”

Heather looked between her Mama and the shopkeeper, confused.

“Anyway!” Heather said loudly. She walked up to Mr Severus and signalled for him to bend lower. Mr Severus didn’t seem like he would do it for a while, but when Heather narrowed her eyes, he did it. Smiling, she leant up and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. “Mama, I’m gonna marry Mr Severus when I grow up! He’s really smart, smarter than all the other boys and girls I know!”

“Wait just a-” Mr Severus said, before Mama cut in, laughing.

“Well, you heard the girl, Severus. I guess you’ll have to join us for dinner one of these days. I’ve got to get to know my future son-in-law, after all!” Mama said, winking.

Mr Severus said yes, of course.

~~~

Three:

Severus frowned as he scanned through the letter. Opening his calendar, he looked through it and made some calculations in his head. The conclusion made him scowl harder.

“What’s the matter, Severus?”

He looked across the table at Heather, who had come knocking at his store this morning, as was her routine during the summer holidays. She was currently in the midst her Herbology homework, having liberated him of some fresh potions ingredients with a cheeky smile.

Shaking his head, he said, “Someone is commissioning me to brew a series of complicated potions, which he wants by the end of the month.”

The girl looked confused. “That’s a good thing. Why the grumpy face?”

He immediately smoothed his expression, which made Heather roll her eyes. “All these potions would typically take two to three months to finish. If I want to complete them by the stipulated date, I will have to practically work round the clock on them. Which means I will be unable to man the storefront during this period.”

“Why not just hire someone?” she asked, going back to her essay. He observed as she put the finishing touches to her scientific sketch of a flutterby flower.

A disgusted huff was his reply. “The last time I did, I had to stop the dunderhead from selling a Weed-Begone to someone looking for a Stomach Soother.”

Heather’s quill paused in its movements as her face screwed up in horror. “But they’re totally different!”

“And he even has an Exceeds in NEWT Potions,” he added drolly. His companion gave a gratifyingly disgusted response. His standards were _not_ too high, thank you very much. It was the rest of Britain’s that were too low. He would rather close his shop temporarily than let fools run it in his absence. The lost profits would be well compensated by Mr Fletcher’s large order, at any rate.

“Wellll,” Heather said, dragging the word out. “I’m on holiday.” She gave him a pointed look.

“Indeed. I couldn’t help but realise when you strolled into my store this morning, casual as you please. Though I can’t imagine what a teenaged witch would find fascinating about a dusty apothecary.”  To his understanding, young women her age would much rather gad about with their friends and go shopping or gossip or some other equally frivolous activity. Of course, Heather had never been the typical witch.

Heather rolled her eyes. “Oh please, Severus, as if you would allow even a speck of dust to settle in this place. And don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I am not. You are fifteen, you certainly did not imply that you would help me run the shop.”

“Okay fine. I’ll say it outright. Why don’t you hire me for the month? And don’t look at me like that,” she swatted his arm, “I’ve been hanging around the place for years. Plus, I’m more competent than most of the Hogwarts NEWT students,” she said, not a hint of arrogance in her voice.

Severus couldn’t really argue her point. She had been brewing with him since before starting Hogwarts. “And your father? I doubt he would approve of this arrangement.”

Heather smiled smugly, aware she had already won him over. “I’ll handle Papa. He can never say no to me.”

Potter evidently wasn’t the only one who couldn’t say no to the little brat. She had Severus wrapped around her thumb, even if he would never admit it. “Fine,” he sighed, “you start tomorrow, 8 sharp in the morning. I expect you to be on time.”

“Yes!” Heather cheered. “This’ll be so fun!” She came around the table and planted a kiss on his brow.

Cheeks heating in embarrassment, he grumbled under his breath. “That is quite enough from you.”

Heather just laughed gaily and returned to her homework, humming a little tune. Despite himself, he had a smile on his face as he focussed on his own work. The shop always seemed livelier when she was around.

~~~

Four:

“You’ve been staring at him all night you know.”

Heather jumped at the sudden interruption. She blushed when she saw her mother, who had a knowing look on her face. Averting her eyes, she fiddled with her cup of punch.

“Is it _that_ obvious?” she asked, biting her lip.

Her mother laughed, hooking an arm around hers. “Not really. James certainly hasn’t noticed.” Then, with a teasing smile, she added, “And neither has Severus.”

“Mama!” Heather protested, darting a quick glance at the man to make sure his sharp ears hadn’t picked that up.

“Oh don’t worry, honey,” her mother said, waving a hand dismissively, “He can’t hear us from all the way over there. Why don’t you go talk to him?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, feigning nonchalance.

“Please, Heather, give your mother _some_ credit, will you?” Mama smirked. “I think I know when my only daughter has a crush.”

Heather shushed her mother, covering her mouth in a panic. “Don’t _say_ it!”

Mama just rolled her eyes and removed the hand. “Oh come on, Heather. There’s no need to be embarrassed. Why just a few years ago you were happily declaring the man your future husband. And without any input from him, might I add.”

“I was _ten_!” she hissed, face colouring as she remembered the years she had spent insisting she would be Severus’ bride. It wasn’t like her opinion had changed, but with age she had gained a sense of self-consciousness.

“And now you’re twenty and a much more appropriate age to be marrying Severus,” Mama said factually.

“The small problem with that is that Severus doesn’t feel that way,” Heather said sullenly. Her gaze slid over to the man again, sighing as she him leaning against a tree, looking around the festivities with a sharp eye. He cut a stunning figure in his dress robes, though she thought he looked dashing even in a plain shirt and trousers.

Mama clucked her tongue. “Well, how would you know if you haven’t asked? You would think, that in all these years of saying you would marry him, you would have asked at least _once_.”

Huffing, she shot her mother a frown. Honestly, she would never let her live that down.

“Come on, Heather. Just go talk to him! It’s Christmas! Drink some spiked punch, invite him to dance, go on a walk in the orchard with him! It’ll be _perfect_!” Her mother pushed her in Severus’ direction insistently. “I’ll distract your father. Go!”

Heather finished her drink in a few large gulps. Bolstered by her mother’s encouragement and whatever liquid courage Fred and George had added to the punch, she strode up to Severus with purpose. This would be the night she finally told him of her feelings. After years of childish infatuation, then realising her feelings were deeper than expected as she got older, she would tell him at last!

“Severus, hi!” she blurted out, when she was close enough. Inside, she was screaming at herself for the awkward greeting.

The man nodded. “Heather. You look wonderful tonight.”

She ducked her head at the compliment to hide the gigantic smile that had to be on her face. “Thank you, you look very nice yourself. Enjoying the party?”

“Well enough, I suppose,” Severus said, swirling his glass of brandy idly, “I think I will be leaving soon, however.”

Her head shot back up. “Wait, already?” She frowned in dismay. Not before she got the courage to confess! She knew herself. If she didn’t do it now that she had psyched herself up, then it might be ages before she tried again!

Eyeing her in bemusement at the strong reaction, he said, “Yes, I still have work in the morning, after all. There is sure to be a crowd of wizards and witches who overindulged over the holiday and looking for one potion or other.”

“Oh, well,” Heather stammered, “before you go, Severus. I have something. Something to say to you.” The man looked at her attentively, waiting. It was now or never! Taking a nervous gulp of air, she fumbled to grasp his hands.

“I’m in love with you!”

Her eyes squeezed shut as she waited for his response. As moments passed without a word, she peeked up at him, impatient. Severus’ face was a blank mask, looking almost like the cold winter air had frozen it like that. Her heart beating in her throat, she flailed internally as she wondered what he was thinking. Before she could stop herself, she found herself surging up on her tiptoes, tilting her head forward.

Before she could connect their lips, Severus flinched back so that her mouth landed clumsily on his chin. The rejection stung something fierce, and she berated herself for hoping that it might be welcome. Blinking back tears, she stumbled back, muttering apologies.

Heather disapparated from that spot, eager to retreat and lick her wounds for now. Hopefully she hadn’t entirely ruined their friendship with her foolish notions of romance.

~~~

Five:

Severus found himself waiting outside the Potters’ home, standing against the chilly bouts of winds. With a mere minute left of the year, he clenched his fists tightly in trepidation, wondering if he was doing the right thing. The action jostled the basket he was holding, however, and he was quick to check it over again.

It was filled with a few traditional gifts. A shiny sickle, a freshly-baked loaf of bread, a packet of sea salt, a piece of coal and a bottle of firewhiskey.

He fastidiously inspected each item he had for any imperfections in order to stave off his apprehension. Finally, the loud cheers from inside the house signalled the arrival of the new year. He forced himself to wait several more beats before giving three sharp knocks on the door. He hoped they were loud enough, though he could barely hear them over the pounding of his heart.

Even his thundering pulse could not drown out the sound of the lock clicking open. He straightened his spine, almost painfully, as the door swung open to reveal Heather on the other side. Lily had succeeded in getting her daughter to come to the door after all.

He could not help but drink in the sight of the younger woman, having not seen her for the past five days or so. After her shocking words at the Christmas party and abrupt departure, she had avoided him like the plague. After taking some time to process everything, he had immediately tried to seek her out. _Try_ being the operative term.

He had tried Godric’s Hollow, the Burrow, even the blasted Weasley twins’ shop. All to no avail. All he had gotten were thinly-veiled threats and, in Lily’s case, some ribbing. When he had finally had enough of the wild snitch chase going on, he had roped Lily into his plan for being the Potters’ first-footer for the coming year.

“Happy New Year,” he murmured, stepping close. At last, he had Heather in arm’s reach.

“H-happy New Year,” she said dazedly in in reply. She seemed in quite a state of shock at his presence.

Feeling a far sight more daring than usual, he went closer still, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek. “I apologise for being late in my reply, I hope you still want to hear what I have to say.” Her beautiful green eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. His gaze darted down to her tempting lips and up again. Patience, he had to say his piece first.

“I am not a nice man, or a kind one. I am ill-tempered, belligerent, difficult to get along with on the best of days.” Heather seemed ready to refute his words, but he stroked his thumb over her mouth to stop her. “I am also literally old enough to be your father. However,” his eyes softened, “I admit to being more than fond of you. You have invaded my shop, my life, my heart, and have made yourself at home there. I am quite inclined to let you stay.”

Severus smiled softly as her face took on a delighted flush. “If you would still have a cantankerous sod like me, I would be honoured to be yours and call you mine in turn.”

“Severus…” Heather moved to cradle his hand, the one still on her cheek. It felt devastatingly intimate. “Of course I want you, you silly man!” She laughed, stealing his heart all over again with how beautiful she was.

He bent his head, tipping her face up slightly. His intent couldn’t be mistaken. This time, for sure, he would not be as idiotic as to flinch back in surprise. He was still cursing himself for hurting Heather so.

Heather’s eyes were sliding shut in anticipation, and their lips were bare millimetres from each other. Moving in that last bit of distance…

“Heather, what’s taking you so long?” that _damned_ Potter shouted. Severus heard the man’s loud footsteps clomping towards them.

Sighing in disappointment, they stopped short, separating before anyone could see them. Heather grinned at him sheepishly, to which he replied with an irate huff. As he moved away to maintain some propriety, she turned her head quickly to place a soft kiss on the palm of his hand. Then she pulled it down and twined their fingers together.

“Coming, Papa!” she called out behind her, as she tugged him into the house.

He was sure that his cheeks had an unbecoming red hue. Although, it wasn’t nearly as severe as the ones on Potter and Black’s as they exploded in rage at the sight of him hand-in-hand with Heather.

~~~

\+ One:

Heather’s foot tapped nervously, though she did her best to keep her head still. Hadrian was busy fiddling with her hair was Mama kept a close watch on his every move. He was surprisingly good at fancy hairdos, even better than Heather herself was.

“Are you almost done?” she asked, casting a wandless _Tempus_ to check the time.

Mama swatted her hand for doing it again. “Yes, we still have an hour or so. That hasn’t changed in the past two minutes.” Heather gave her a stiff smile and then went back to trying to count the number of curlicues on the frame of the silver-gilded mirror in front of her.

“Relax, Heather. We’re right on schedule,” Fred said from her other side. He obediently kept his hands away from her head, fearing the wrath of Lily Potter should he mess up her daughter’s hair on such an important day.

“Not getting cold feet, are ya?” George asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Not too late to ditch this thing-”

“-and run off with us, y’know!”

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed at the thought. “Oh please. I’m just excited to get this thing started. Remind me again why _we_ didn’t just el-” A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, and she gulped nervously at the intense look in Mama’s eyes.

“Don’t even _think_ about it, dear,” Mama said sweetly, which was seriously at odds with the sharp expression she had on.

“Aaand done!” Rian announced, stepping back. He held up another mirror behind her so she could see her hair in the reflection in front of her. It looked perfect, of course, as always. She hadn’t really had an opinion on what style she wanted, so thank Merlin for her brother’s artistic flair.

“That looks gorgeous! Well done Rian!” Mama said, beaming. “Now, the last part.” Heather held her breath as her mother picked up the flower crown and placed in atop her intricate braids. “Now all you need are your robes and you’ll be ready for your bonding!” She didn’t miss the way her mother wiped a few tears from her eyes.

After the boys were shooed from the room, her mother helped her into her ceremonial robes. They were a pure white colour and she almost didn’t want to touch them for fear of getting them dirty. The body and sleeves held intricate gold embroidering of runes for life, love, prosperity and other blessings. They weren’t quite traditional, but then she and Severus weren’t a traditional couple.

A knock came on the door as she was smoothing down the fabric to make sure it sat right on her body. Mama went to open the door to let Papa in, giving her one last hug and Papa a warning look before leaving herself. The man had a slightly pinched look on his features, to which Heather smirked at. He was still sulking about the whole thing, even after having a whole five months to get used to the idea.

The scowl disappeared when he took in her appearance, however. “My little fawn, oh, you look absolutely stunning! Come give your old man a hug!” She went happily into his arms, careful not to mess up her hair as she did so. She was ecstatic that he had even agreed to this. It had taken a lot of persuading, but it was worth it.

“Now, are you sure about this?”

Heather sighed when she heard that, maybe she had thought too soon. It was only when she looked up at him that she saw how serious he was, however.

“Yes, Papa. I’m sure. I love him.”

Her father stared for a few seconds before nodding slowly. He gave her a resigned smile as he tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. “Well, that’s that then. Let’s get going, shall we?”

Heather fell into step with him as they walked out. Glancing at him sideways, she asked, “Papa, are you okay?”

He patted her hand. “Sure, sure.” Then, after a few more steps. “Okay, no, I’m _not_ okay!” He took a deep unsteady breath. “My baby girl’s getting married today! I won’t be the man you go to when you’re sad or hurt or need help. I won’t be there to kiss you good morning or tuck you in at night. What am I supposed to _do_?”

She planted her feet on the ground, forcing them to come to a stop. She turned her father around to face her. “Just because I’m getting married to Severus today doesn’t mean you stop being my father! So maybe I don’t go to you for help as much anymore. I haven’t for few years now! It’s because I’ve grown up. But no matter how much I’ve grown, I’ll always need my Papa, okay?”

Her father quickly looked away and rubbed furiously at his eyes. “Sorry, got some sand stuck in my eye.”

Shaking her head, she hooked their arms again and started walking. Hopefully they were still on time.

“You know,” Papa said, voice a little rough, “You could have done much worse than Snape. He treats you right, at least.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Don’t you dare tell anyone I said that though!”

“Of course,” she said, stifling laughter. Severus and her father still bickered all the time, but the vicious edge to their words had been tempered long ago. She thought that they disapproved of each other more out of habit now, than any real enmity.

As they descended the stairs Heather’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Severus waiting for them. He had opted for forest green robes, rejecting the white ones rather fervently. He looked breathtaking in these ones anyway. She picked up her pace, pulling her father along as she all but skipped down the steps.

When she finally reached his side, she almost opened her mouth to speak before remembering that her father had to do the traditional handing over first. Unlike a muggle wedding, there wasn’t an aisle for Papa to lead her down before passing her over. Instead, it would happen before they went out to the ceremonial circle where their friends and family were positioned.

She had rolled her eyes at the ridiculous custom, but agreed to it when she saw how much Papa wanted to do it. Staring at Severus’ dark eyes as he exchanged some ritual verses with her father, the words faded out to nothing and she could only focus on him. Thankfully, she had little role in this except to have her hand passed over to Severus’ hold.

Her father then walked out the door to take his position in the circle. Heather barely noticed, however, still staring dreamily at Severus. This was it. Once they stepped out there and into the circle, everyone would recite their blessings and Magic herself would bind their lives together in a marriage bond.

“Any second thoughts?” Severus teased, though she could detect the slightest the hint of worry there.

“Never,” she announced with conviction. “And you?”

He gave her one of his patented Looks. “I would not agree to this if I did.”

“Well, then, what are we waiting for?” She glanced pointedly at the door, practically vibrating in excitement.

A hand on her chin urged her to look up at him. Before she knew it, gentle lips were on hers and warm arms wrapped around her waist. It could have been seconds or hours that she got lost in him, but she didn’t really have it in her to care at the moment. This was her husband-to-be kissing her with all the passion and love and tenderness in the world. The people out there could wait a day or two.

When they finally parted, Heather smiled from cheek to cheek. Then she and Severus opened the door, stepping through together towards their future.


	18. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @kawaiireinacita: Also, building off the ficlet where Heather reveals her pregnancy, could you do one that follows Heather’s pregnancy in moments up to her giving birth (in Sev’s POV) with him being all overprotective and a whole lotta angst and fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the long wait for this! My exams are finally over, so hopefully I'll get back to posting one per week!

First Month:

Severus exited the en suite after his shower, towelling his hair meticulously. Heather was still abed and he was amused to see that she had burrowed into the warm space he had left when he woke. Her eyelids lifted just a little when he walked over to the wardrobe.

“Mmh, this is a nice sight to wake to,” she slurred as she reluctantly sat up, stretching. Her nightdress slipped a little over her shoulder, revealing tempting bare skin.

“Indeed,” he agreed. It wasn’t often he that his wife remained asleep even after he left the bed. She was quite a light sleeper, like himself, and they usually woke within seconds of each other. Her movements were sluggish as she hauled herself off the mattress.

It had been a tiring week, with a flurry of sudden orders due to an emerging strain of Wizard’s Flu. They’d spent hours upon hours frantically trying to adjust the potion to tackle the illness. They couldn’t rest yet, however, as they needed to produce more of the rapidly-diminishing stock. They had sent the formula to the other apothecaries as well, but supply was still being far outstripped by demand.

Severus lowered his head accommodatingly as Heather padded up to him and brushed an affectionate kiss on his cheek. He smiled fondly, reciprocating the action. She caressed his torso, sighing, before extricating herself from his hold to go wash up. They had work to do after all.

Grimacing lightly, he started dressing himself for the day. He was certainly not relishing the thought of dealing with frenetic parents arguing over the small supply of potion they had. It was a difficult brew, taking the better half of the day for one cauldron which would only yield 8 doses. Understandable, given that this particular strain of flu was remarkably aggressive. Already the children’s ward at St Mungo’s was filled to bursting, with other wards opening up to take in the excess. Fortunately, it seemed that those of age were quite immune to it.

When Heather emerged, fresh from her morning ablutions, she was frowning. Concerned, he asked, “Is something the matter?”

She wrinkled her brow as she retrieved her own clothes and put them on. “Not exactly. I just feel sort of… _off_ today.”

“Are you ill?” He immediately stepped up to her and tilted her face up, as if he could see any sickness she had by looking closely. Would she be the first adult to contract the accursed flu? She had certainly had worse luck than this.

She shook her head and smiled comfortingly. “No, it’s not the flu. I’m not feeling sick, just- just, off-kilter, I suppose that’s the word. I’m sure it’s nothing. Maybe I’m just tired.”

Worried, but trusting that she knew herself best, Severus nodded. “The moment you feel unwell, please see a healer. Merlin knows what would happen if you somehow managed to get infected by the flu.”

“You worry too much,” Heather teased, laughing. “I’ll be fine. We’re too busy now for me to take a break just because I feel a little odd.”

Severus knew the stubborn woman wouldn’t let herself rest even if she were dead on her feet. Not when there were so many children in need of their help. He would simply have to keep a close eye on her for now.

~~~

Second Month:

Glaring daggers into the man’s back, Severus had to restrain himself from breaking something. Warren Brookes was the bane of his existence, he was sure of it.

Now, Severus did not want to be the type of man that forbade his wife from talking to other men. He refused to be that brutish. Heather was hardly one to lay back and placidly take someone else’s orders, in any case. She was her own person and could do what she wished. Just because they were married did not give him the right to control her actions, no matter what many of the older generation Purebloods thought.

However, he was a _very_ jealous man, and he absolutely _loathed_ Brookes. How could he not, when Heather lit up every time the man stepped into the shop, when they shared little inside jokes he was not privy to, when she seemed to be hiding something from him?

At this point, Severus was half-convinced she might be having an affair with the dastardly man, if not for the fact that he knew she was loyal enough not to stray – and cunning enough to conceal such things better, besides.

Nevertheless, he did not interfere. He knew Heather was not one to make friends very easily. Oh, she was generally well-liked, but she was wary of new people and slow to trust. He would not ruin this for her, no matter how much he disliked Brookes.

Not only that, he did not wish to upset Heather, not when she seemed to still be recovering from her brief illness. She claimed to have recovered entirely already, but she still had the occasional bout of poor appetite and lethargy. They let as soon as they came, however, which he wasn’t sure was worrying or relieving. At least she was getting enough nutrition in between these episodes, having seen her down three hearty servings of cottage pie the night before.

Perhaps the stress of having Heather unwell was making him more paranoid, seeing things that weren’t there. Perhaps Brookes was simply a good friend, one whom Heather had just ‘clicked’ with. Perhaps there was nothing to be concerned about.

Perhaps.

~~~

Third Month:

Severus came to consciousness slowly. He was lying on his back, with Heather tucked up against his side and her face turned into the crook of his neck. It was comfortably warm under the duvet and he could feel Heather’s slow, even breaths against his skin.

Thankfully, it had been a peaceful night. No nightmares from Heather. He was glad, as his wife sorely needed the rest. She had been having them frequently in the past few weeks, something she said was due to the hormonal fluctuations in pregnancy.

Pregnancy.

He still found it difficult to believe, and some part of him still expected to be rudely awoken from this dream to find himself in Hogwarts’ infirmary, learning that Nagini’s venom had more hallucinogenic activity than previously thought.

All his life, he would never have imagined that he could have this. A warm home, a loving wife, and now, a beloved child on the way.

Thinking again of how Heather had broken the news to him, his mouth tilted downwards in a chagrined frown. How could he have believed her capable of infidelity? He was still angry with himself for it, mostly because he had hurt Heather with his wild imaginings. He had done her a disservice with his lack of faith, and he could only hope to make it up to her every day going forward. Because she had stayed, which was more than he deserved, truly.

The darling woman would surely berate him for such thoughts.

He slid a hand down to rest on her abdomen, where their child lay safely within. There was a noticeable bump, though nothing that could not be easily hidden by robes. It had been a marvellous day when they realised she was showing. Though he felt that every single moment was very much a momentous achievement.

Suddenly, it felt like if his life held any worth, then it was to protect this dear little one. Protect the both of them. Not that Heather normally needed any protection, for she could take care of herself more than well enough. Pregnancy was difficult on the body, however, and a sizeable portion of Heather’s energy and magic would go into nurturing the foetus.

Unconsciously, his hand began stroking circles into Heather’s skin. She shifted a little, humming lowly. “S’nice.”

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He frowned. Heather needed all the rest she could get.

She shook her head. It felt almost like she was nuzzling into him, as her face was still pressed to his neck. He couldn’t help but smile at the feeling.

“M’fine. Don’t worry so much.” She groped around blindly, eventually managing to find his hand and link their fingers right above the bump on her stomach.

Severus closed his eyes, basking in the intimacy and contentedness.

“Hey, Sev’rus?” she asked. He made an enquiring noise in reply, to which she giggled lightly at, feeling the vibrations. “What do you think about starting to tell people?”

He thought about it for a while. It was a good time. They were soon leaving the first trimester, where the danger was highest. “If you would like to.”

“Yes, I think it’s time. The baby’s growing rather quickly, and soon I’ll be too large to hide. I’d really rather we be the ones to tell people than my stomach.”

“Of course,” he agreed. There was little he would not agree with Heather about these days. “Though it would be amusing to let people know that way as well.”

“Could we tell Hadrian first?” Her voice had gone very quiet, as if he could say no to such an innocent request.

“Whatever you want,” he promised. “I assume you would like to inform your twins next?” He felt her nod.

“Then maybe we could tell Minerva?” She pulled away then, but only slightly, so she could look up into his eyes. She was grinning in excitement at the thought of sharing the news.

“Yes, that would be acceptable.” He could see the twinkle in the old cat’s eyes now, something she had no doubt learnt from Albus’ meddling portrait.

“Then…” she trailed off uncertainly. He squeezed her handed encouragingly. He would do his best to accommodate her every desire. “Could we tell Sirius and Remus? Maybe have them over for dinner?”

Even that.

Sighing, he bent slightly to touched his forehead to hers. “I suppose I could, if that is what you want.”

Beaming, Heather leant up to peck his lips chastely. “Perfect.”

~~~

Fourth Month:

Heather was vomiting into the toilet again. Severus held her hair back as he rubbed her back soothingly. Her morning sickness had not abated with the beginning of the second trimester, instead increasing in intensity. She insisted that everything was fine, however. It worried him greatly, and he was this close to simply carrying Heather to Brookes’ clinic for a check-up. Indeed, he was _that_ worried.

He had a warm washcloth ready once she was done purging her lunch. Gently cleaning her face, he then picked her up and brought her to their bed. It was a testament to how nauseous she felt that she made no protest at the treatment. She looked frightfully pale and small on their sheets, and for a moment all he could feel was dread. She looked close to simply fading away.

“Please, let’s go see a healer,” he all but begged. Heather was stubbornly insisting that morning sickness was a normal symptom, but this just seemed like too much. She didn’t seem to be getting any nutrition, with how much she was throwing up.

“I’m fine, Severus. I’ll just rest for a short while.” The words were barely out her mouth before she was nodding off.

His gaze hardened as he came to a decision. If he could not persuade Heather, then he would bring someone who could.

With purpose, he strode to their floo and threw some powder into the fire. He called out his intended location and waited until a familiar face came into view.

“Molly, I have a request to ask of you.” The Weasley matriarch was sure to be able to talk sense into his obstinate wife.

The older witch looked rather surprised at his words. “Oh, Severus! What is it that you need? Is it Heather?”

He nodded. “Yes, her morning sickness has gotten much worse recently, and yet she refuses to see a healer. I would appreciate it greatly if you could talk some sense into her.” Heather might listen to Molly, if only because of the woman’s sheer amount of experience in this area.

Molly frowned in disapproval. “That girl, much too stubborn for her own good. Step back, I’m coming through.”

He had no time to say that Heather was currently indisposed before Molly stepped out of the floo.

“Now, tell me more. You say her morning sickness has been bad?”

Severus explained the situation to the woman, emphasising the increased lethargy and episodes of vomiting. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, before asking to see Heather. They both went up to the bedroom where Heather was still resting and Molly’s eyes widened upon seeing her.

“How far along did you say she was again?”

“14 weeks,” he stated, bemused.

“14? Hmm, I see,” Molly muttered, eying Heather’s abdomen critically. “When was your last check-up with Healer Brookes?”

“Three weeks ago. We are due again in two weeks, but I have been trying to persuade Heather to go sooner.”

“Well, I think I know what is happening here.” Molly turned back and gestured for him to walk out of the room with her. She then closed the door behind her and looked at him with her hands on her hips. “I think it’s best you get an appointment with Healer Brookes as soon as possible, just to make sure.”

He clenched his fists, darting a quick glance at the door. “What is the problem? Is it serious?”

At that, Molly let out a soft chuckle. “Don’t you fret too much. I wouldn’t exactly call it a problem. Though it _is_ rather serious.”

“What is it?” he asked again, not enjoying the cryptic words.

“Oh, don’t worry. Heather isn’t in danger. Just go see the healer and ask for a more detailed scan. He’ll be able to confirm it. If that girl is still too stubborn to listen, just get the healer to come for a home visit.”

He agreed to her words, forcing a thankful smile onto his face as he escorted her to the fireplace. Molly patted his arm fondly.

“Well, take care, you two. I’ll need to get going. This is more knitting than I expected, but I’ll get it done with a little effort!”

Without getting to ask about the puzzling statement, the woman disappeared through the floo.

~~~

Fifth Month:

When Severus saw Heather come into the laboratory, he quickly put his cauldrons under stasis and threw on a protective bubble while he was at it. He had immediately ceased brewing anything that could remotely harm babies or pregnant women after learning about the pregnancy of course, but one could never be too cautious.

“Heather was there something you needed?” He crossed the room to put an arm around Heather’s waist, supporting her weight. She rolled her eyes and swatted his arm to get him to stop.

“Oh, stop that. I’m pregnant, not an invalid, I can walk perfectly fine on my own. I just came to brew a potion.”

Staring dolefully at her, he tried to convey his disapproval through his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that! I’m going out of my mind with boredom! All I’ve done today is wake up, have you walk me to the bathroom then down the stairs, eat the breakfast you cooked then sat in the living room reading a book that you insisted on bringing to me! Now all I want to do is brew something. Anything. Surely there’s something we need to stock up on?”

“It’s not safe,” he tried to reason, “What if something happened?”

“ _Nothing_ will happen,” she said, exasperated, “Warren said that I could brew so long as I didn’t use any of the ingredients on his list. And you all but threw them out that very day. Thankfully Fred and George agreed to store all that in their labs for now. They were worth quite a lot, you know.”

He gathered her in his arms. “Nothing is worth as much as you and the children.” Healer Brookes had confirmed that they were having twins – and sons, at that – at their last booking, proving Molly’s suspicions accurate. Brookes had explained that morning sickness tended to be stronger in multiple pregnancies and increased the dose of potion for the nausea.

Severus hadn’t thought it was possible to be so deliriously happy, yet nervewrackingly anxious at the same time. He had been using a fork yesterday and briefly wondered about chucking them all out because they could pose a danger. It had long gone past ridiculous by now, but for the life of him he could not seem to stop worrying.

“You sweet-talker you,” Heather cooed, smiling. “But don’t think you can distract me. I’ve been itching to brew, and nothing you say is going to stop me.”

“But-”

“Nothing!” she said loudly, evading his hands with surprising agility for someone in her state and heading to an empty workbench. Her equipment was levitating towards her to line themselves up obediently for her use. He hovered over her the entire time, worried about her overextending her magic, about her getting too tired, about her accidentally slipping up and causing an explosion. She was only making a simple Muscle Tonic – something she had learnt in fourth year – but stranger things had happened.

“You know,” she said, efficiently chopping up some ginger root, “this isn’t exactly difficult or dangerous. I’m sure I’ll be fine managing this on my own.”

Grimacing, he acquiesced and returned to his own work. He still kept half his attention on her, however, in case she needed anything at all. A sharp noise of surprise had him immediately going to check up on her.

“What is the matter? Have you hurt yourself?” He skimmed his hands over her arms to look for any cuts or burns.

“I’m fine!” she assured, batting him away. “I just accidentally bumped against the table. I’m not used to all this extra luggage in the front.” She patted her stomach fondly, as if underscoring the danger of this endeavour to Severus.

“Perhaps you should go have some rest. I will finish this up and get it to you as quickly as possible. Has your back been bothering you again?” He summoned a chair for her to sit on as he tried to coax her away from the workstation.

“Honestly, Severus, you’re overreacting! I feel perfectly alright! Now, just go back to what you were doing and leave me to- _Oh!_ ” Heather startled, hands flying to her abdomen as she hunched over slightly. Her face was a picture of shock.

Severus’ anxiety rose several notches and he urged his wife into the chair. “Heather, what’s wrong? Are you in pain? Should I floo the healer?” He was frantic with worry at the thought of something harming his wife and children.

“Shh! I’m trying to focus!”

He was all but vibrating in place, staring intently at Heather as she focussed on the baby bump. After seconds that felt like hours, he started to speak again when his wife lit up with a beaming smile and grabbed his hand to place where hers had been previously.

“What is-”

“Just hush and feel!” she said excitedly.

Frowning, he nevertheless quieted and tried what she said to. After a few moments after feeling rather foolish, he felt it.

Just a slight flutter. The barest hint, really.

It was almost enough to upend his entire world.

“That is…” he trailed off, awestruck. He looked up at Heather again, then quickly looked back down at her stomach.

“Yeah, that’s one of our little ones kicking,” Heather whispered, as if unwilling to shatter the moment by speaking too loudly. Then she jumped slightly. “And oh, looks like number two wants some attention too!” She gently guided his other hand to the other side of her stomach, where another hand or foot was nudging insistently.

He opened his mouth to say something, but found himself lacking the words. There wasn’t really any way something so trivial could describe the depth of his emotions at the moment.

Heather’s smile was soft, understanding, and he knew she was feeling the same.

~~~

Sixth Month:

“Say, Severus?”

Severus made an inquiring sound, looking up from the novel that they were in the middle of. She was sitting between his legs, with her back to his front so he could support the growing weight around her middle. The book was in her hands and he was reading over her shoulder. It was one of the few positions that soothed the annoying ache in her back.

She leant back so that her head rested on his shoulder and she could look up at him. “Do you think we should start thinking of names?”

He pondered over that. “Do you have any in mind?”

“Not exactly,” she said, slowly, “but that’s why we should start thinking about it!”

He raised an eyebrow at her knowingly. “I suppose you would like to name them after those Weasley twins of yours?”

Smiling sheepishly, she said, “I have thought of that, yes. But only if you’re okay with it!”

“I shudder to think of what sort of role model they will be to young, impressionable children, but I suppose that there are worse people to be named for.” The dratted twins had grown on him over the years. ‘Like fungi’, as they liked to put it. They were also unquestionably Heather’s closest and dearest friends. “We may as well name them godfathers while we are at it,” he tossed out casually.

“Really?” Her eyes widened. “You’re not just saying that for me, are you? Because I want you to be happy with this decision too.”

Despite those words, Severus could tell his wife quite favoured his suggestion. It was fortunate that he did as well. Fred and George Weasley were two men he could count on to protect and love their children, if not to provide a good influence.

“I am quite certain. However, if I find out that they’ve armed our children with any products that are not appropriate for their age, they will be the ones left bawling like infants.”

Laughing, she said, “I’ll be sure to tell them that.” Then she gasped. “Oh Salazar, I’ll be telling them they’re godparents! They’ll flip!”

Severus cleared his throat. “I believe you mentioned names?”

“Oh, yes!” She shook her head to get her focus back, “I really haven’t any solid ideas, but I was thinking that their first names should be their own, while their middle names can be Fred and George.”

He nodded. “Acceptable. Much less confusion this way as well.”

“Uh huh. This way they wouldn’t feel like they’re stuck in the shadow of someone else. They can be their own person. And they’ll be loved no matter what.”

Severus tightened his arms around Heather as she said this and buried his smile in her hair. Yes, that sounded perfect.

~~~

Seventh Month:

Severus had one of Heather’s hands in his grip as Brookes waved his wand over her gravid form. A parchment of results was produced from the tip of the healer’s wand.

“Well, how’s it looking Warren?” Heather asked, craning her neck to try and peek at the words.

Brookes hummed, making a few notes with his quill. “Everything seems to be in order. Nice strong heartbeats, positioned correctly, growing at a good pace. How are you feeling?”

“A little tired, but otherwise alright. My magic’s gotten a tad wonky, but you mentioned it would happen.” She laughed, likely thinking of the way everything she’d picked up yesterday getting spontaneously turned bright purple. Severus smirked in amusement at the memory. One of his black robes had been a victim of the incident, but it was simple enough to return all the items back to their original colour.

“And you’ve been getting enough rest?” he added, eyebrow raised expectantly.

“I’ve made sure of it,” Severus said, ignoring his wife’s narrowed eyes. She could be annoyed all she wanted, so long as she did not overexert herself.

“Good, good,” Brookes nodded, “any pains in your stomach?”

“No, just a lot of kicking.”

“Brilliant!” Brookes then grew sombre. “Now, there’s something I have to discuss with the two of you.”

Immediately worried, Severus stiffened in his seat. Exchanging a glance with Heather, he asked the healer, “Is there a problem?”

“Well, it’s nothing serious,” Brookes reassured, “It has to do with the delivery. If all goes according to schedule, it should happen in about ten weeks. The babies are growing well, as I said. However, I am concerned that Heather’s pelvic bone will be too small to accommodate the birth.” The man brought out a diagram and pointed to one of the images. “See this? This part is the widest part of a baby’s head, which will have to pass through the pelvic outlet here,” he moved to point to another image. “With the babies’ current growth trajectory, however, I estimate that they will be too large to pass through Heather’s pelvic bone.”

Heather gasped and looked down, clutching her stomach. Severus frowned, knowing where her thoughts were likely heading. Her childhood had done a lot to stunt her growth. Neither of her parents had been short people, and were it not for those deplorable muggles, Heather would have ended up more well-built than she was.

“Is there something that can be done?” Severus asked the healer.

The man gave a comforting smile. “Yes, fortunately. There is a spell we can use to soften her pelvic bone temporarily. That way, it should not impede the delivery. There are also other options, such as vanishing the bone entirely, but that is not the first-line option we would choose as her pelvic organs and muscles might be damaged.”

“And this procedure is entirely safe for the babies?” Heather asked.

Severus shot her an exasperated look. Trust her to only ask after the children’s wellbeing. “This will be safe for Heather as well?” he added.

“Yes, it is quite safe. We use this quite often for small witches with large foetuses, such as half-giant children. Complications occur only in 5% of deliveries, most of them resulting in the mother requiring additional treatment. But they are quite easily resolved.” The man then handed them a pamphlet containing information on the spell and procedure. “Here, all the information you need is written here. You can both take this home and read it carefully. If you have any questions, I’m just a floo call away. Of course, we can also explore other options if that is what you wish.”

Severus took the leaflet, knowing he would be scrutinising every word in it, as well as looking into other sources to corroborate the information. The determined look in Heather’s eyes told him she was of the same mind.

He would not do anything to risk Heather and their children.

~~~

Eighth Month:

“SEVERUS!” Heather shouted, causing him to drop whatever he was holding to find her. His heart was beating out of his chest as images of Heather collapsed on the floor flashed through his mind. He slammed through the door of their bedroom to find Heather…staring at him over a catalogue?

He slumped in relief, striding up to his wife to place a fierce kiss in her hair. “You frightened me with your shout. I thought there was an emergency.”

“This _is_ an emergency!” Heather waved the magazine in her hands frantically, “There’s only a month left till the little ones arrive, and I _just_ realised that we haven’t bought anything at all! We need diapers and bottles and blankets and clothes – well, I know Mrs Weasley’s been knitting up a storm but she can’t possibly have made up two entire wardrobes – and toys and oh _Merlin_ , we haven’t even set up the nursery-”

“Heather-”

“I cannot _believe_ I haven’t prepared for this at all! I’m usually so much more organised than this! This pregnancy has really messed with my brain. Just the other day I forgot the ingredients for a Boil Cure. Can you imagine? A _Boil Cure_. Wait,” she shook her head, “I can’t get distracted. We need to go shopping _now_! There’s so much we need to get!”

Severus put a hand on Heather’s shoulder. “Calm, Heather. Breath.” Seeing her take a deep inhale, he nodded. “Good, now listen. Healer Brookes recommended that you get as much bed rest as possible. I do not think he would approve of a manic shopping trip at this point. If there is anything we need to get, we can look through the catalogue and get them owl ordered. Incidentally,” He coughed, averting his eyes. “I have prepared some things for the children’s arrival, so you do not have to worry about the nursery.”

“Wait, you set up the nursery already?” she asked incredulously, “How did I not know about it?”

“You have been rather distracted, love.” It might also have been the ward he had put up at the door to the nursery. Perhaps he had made the confounding element of it a tad _too_ strong, if Heather had forgotten entirely about the baby preparations. “Come, I was just putting the finishing touches on it.” He helped her off the bed and walked her to the next room. The door was still ajar from his panicked rush out of it.

He had had the room painted a calming blue, with white wispy clouds scattered all around, giving the impression of being in the sky. White carpeting lined the floor, soft enough to protect vulnerable young children from falls. There was a changing table, shelves for books and other items, even a rocking chair. The centrepiece of the room, however was the large ornate cot.

“This looks absolutely _amazing_ Severus! I can’t believe that you did all this!” She spun in a slow circle, taking in the entire room.

He reached down to pick up the plush lion he had dropped earlier in his haste. Making a show of rolling his eyes at the thing, he put it on the shelf. “I had some help. Molly told me the essentials. Your twins helped paint the room. Many of our friends gifted us various toys and books. And your brother…he helped me with the cot.”

He gestured for her to observed the cot more carefully. She was clearly confused, even as she ran her hand down the polished wood grain. As she looked closer at the designs on the bars, her eyes widened in shock.

“We made a trip to Godric’s Hollow and found that the cot remained mostly intact despite all these years. It took some work, but we managed to restore it to its original state.” Well, mostly. He traced the prancing animals with his eyes. A proud stag, a gentle doe, an excitable dog, a howling wolf. There used to be a tiny rat as well, be Hadrian had gladly blasted it off the wood.

“This cot was gifted to your parents by your paternal grandparents, you know. They’d had it custom made when Lily was pregnant with you. Then they personally charmed it with protective spells of all kinds.” He motioned towards the runes running down the sides of the cot’s legs.

“Oh, Severus…” Heather sounded overwhelmed a she continued to stare at her childhood cot. It was the very same one that her brother had been in when Voldemort attacked. Suddenly, he realised that this might not be a reminder she wanted around their children.

“If you dislike it, we can look through the catalogue and find another more one which is more suitable,” he said, worried that he had upset her.

“No!” she shouted suddenly. She stepped closer to the cot, almost protectively. “This one is perfect.” Then she smiled, her eyes shining. “You and Rian did a wonderful job with it. It looks brand new! And I can actually feel how strong the protective magic is in it.”

He sighed, relieved. “I am glad you like it.”

“I love it, thank you.” Heather hugged him, burrowing her face into his chest, a position made slightly awkward by her stomach. But it only served to make him smile. It felt like they were cradling their children between the both of them. She then looked up at him, a tender expression on her face. “I love you.”

He blinked a few times, suddenly feeling like there was dust in his eyes. “And I you.”

A sudden kick between their bodies made them smile. Heather grabbed his hand to put on her stomach. “And Papa and Mama love you, little ones! We can’t wait to meet you!”

~~~

Ninth Month:

“How about Francis and Grant?” Heather asked.

He shook his head immediately. “I had an uncle named Grant. Horrid man. Drank too much, hit too much, resembled Tobias too much. And I simply dislike the sound of Francis.”

She hummed, crossing using her pencil to cross out the options in her notebook.

“Fenris and Gordon?”

He shuddered. “One word. Greyback.”

Heather grimaced and cancelled the word forcefully. After a second, she also made another notation. Good, he didn’t like Gordon either. Heather took a few moments to breathe deeply and exhale slowly.

“Okay, then what do you think of Fenix and Griffin?”

Severus shot her a look. He let that be answer enough.

She rolled her eyes and continued. The little minx didn’t even make a show of striking the names off, likely because she had only said them to annoy him.

“Fine. Felix and Glenn?”

He paused at those. Considered. “Perhaps.”

Smiling, Heather nodded and circled the names.

“You should lie down. You look rather tired,” he admonished.

“I’m-”

“If you say ‘I’m fine’ or any variation of the phrase, so help me Salazar, I will restrain you to the bed.” Rather than be intimidated, the woman raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to try. It was an empty threat and they both knew it. He looked away, conceding the point.

“Warren said it would go faster if I sat up,” she said.

Severus narrowed his eyes. “ _What_ would go faster?”

She sighed. “Labour, of course,” she said curtly. Her forehead wrinkled a little, a sign of her discomfort that he had up till now not registered.

He straightened in his seat, alarmed. His arms rose up to hover uselessly around his wife. “ _Labour?_ You’ve been in labour this whole time? For how long? Why did you not say anything? We need to go to the healer!”

She huffed. “Oh relax, Severus. It’s still the early stages. The contractions are still quite far apart. Warren will just send us back until there’s more progress.”

“He won’t, if he wishes to retain use of his limbs,” he growled.

“It’s too early to do anything,” she reiterated, “I just have to wait it out.”

“But you are in pain.” He felt utterly useless. He knew the process of delivery, of course. Brookes had explained it to the both of them weeks ago. Knowing of it and actually witnessing it happen were two rather different beasts, however.

For lack of something better to do, he supported Heather’s waist and massaged her back gently. She had an amused grin as she patted his hand comfortingly.

“Now, what about Flynn and Gerard?”

They continued to lobby about possible names. As time passed, Heather’s voice grew fainter and fainter. She even managed to doze off every so often. Severus got increasingly anxious, wondering when exactly his wife would be willing to go to the healer.

It must have been hours later when suddenly, Heather angled her head to face him. “Okay, I think it’s time.”

He was absolutely clueless to what had prompted her to say so, but he did not argue. Carefully, he helped her get to her feet and supported her as they made their way to the floo. Within moments, they were in the foyer of Saint Mungo’s.

How she was so calm about the whole situation, he had no idea. He was going out of his mind in worry, and there she was, humming in between her contractions as they were brought to the maternity wards.

Healer Brookes appeared just as a particularly strong contraction made Heather curse a little. Perhaps it was pure coincidence, perhaps some sort of innate healer’s instinct, but that was the moment when Heather’s waters broke.

What happened thereafter was a blur. Severus vaguely remembered mediwizards coming in to assist with the delivery, Heather’s faced scrunched up in pain, her hand gripping his just _this_ side of too tight. That hour or so was definitely one of the most terrifying of his life. Which was quite an achievement, considering what he had done during the wars.

At the end of it all, however, as he cradled his recently expanded family in his arms, what he felt was beyond words.

“I’m not doing that again for another few years,” Heather announced tiredly, even as she smiled adoringly at their newborns. “Voldemort’s _Crucios_ had nothing on that. Frankly, I’m now convinced that the spell was created by an angry mother to try and simulate the pains of childbirth.”

The delivery had been difficult on Heather’s body, even with the greatest efforts of the healer. He was in utter awe of her persistence and strength. “ _Thank you_ ,” he whispered fervently, stroking her cheek which was slightly pale from the blood loss.

She sighed. “You silly man. I couldn’t have done this without you. Quite literally.” Then she looked back to the two infants lying on her chest. Neither of them was able to tear their attention from the little ones for long. “I think I know what to name them.”

“Anything you want,” he promised. She had done all of the work, after all. He was quite willing to give her whatever she wished.

“This one,” she said, caressing their firstborn’s downy head, “will be Galen Fred Snape. And this one,” she continued, resting a gentle hand on their other son’s back, “Finian George Snape.”

“It suits them,” he agreed. Heather beamed in joy, tilting her head up to ask for a kiss. He acquiesced readily.

At that very moment, everything was just _perfect_.

~~~

Bonus, one week later:

Twin cries pierced the calm night, startling both Heather and Severus awake. His wife turned to look at him balefully, uttering three words that made him reconsider his words one week ago.

“It’s your turn.”


	19. Awkward Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hahaha don't hate me for this. So I LOVED your last response (it was very hot okay) and so I request Fred and George, Mrs Weasley, and Sirius walking in on Heather and Snape in a compromising position. You can choose whether they end up in this position accidentally or intentionally. But whoa your writing is gorgeous and I love to read any snippet that you write.

 

Sirius:

Heather stifled a yawn as she walked into the kitchen. The atmosphere was vaguely unsettling despite all the efforts undertaken to brighten up the old Black house. Years upon years of dark magic would not be erased so simply, however, so the place still retained some of its negativity. This was especially true at a time like this; the witching hour.

Why was Heather awake at such an ungodly time? Well, she wasn’t quite sure herself. There were just some nights when she couldn’t find sleep, no matter how much she tossed and turned in bed. On such occurrences, she had learnt that all she could do was make herself a nice calming cup of tea and find something to occupy her time.

As she was waiting for the kettle to boil (some things just shouldn’t be rushed with magic), she was surprised to hear the front door creak open. It immediately put her on guard. That was, until she sensed the person who had just arrived.

Sure enough, moments later, a figure appeared in the doorway, seeming a tad surprised to see someone else awake at this hour.

“Hullo Professor Snape, would you like some tea?” She took in the dark bags under his eyes and slight slump of his shoulders. Without waiting for his answer, she got up to make preparations for another cup. It looked like he sorely needed a pick-me-up.

 It was likely a testament to his state of mind that he simply let out a quiet breath before walking to the table. There was little, Heather knew, that could get the man in this state other than another meeting with Voldemort. At least he didn’t seem hurt.

Just then, the kettle let out a soft whistle. With the cups in hand, she headed for the stove. Caught up in her worries about the man, she missed the cupboard overhead opening of its own volition to spill out its contents. The next thing she knew, she’d been pushed to the ground and the deafening sounds of shattering china rent the air.

Heart beating a mile a minute, she could only stare blankly at the man hovering protectively over her. She could feel the entire line of his body pressed up against hers and she couldn’t help the furious blush that spread across her face. It had all happened so quickly, she wasn’t sure what was going on. All she could seem to do was stare up into the face so close to hers. It took momentous effort to get her vocal cords to work again.

 “Professor-”

“SNAPE!” another voice bellowed over her voice, as stomping footsteps approached them.

Dismay crossed her features as she turned her head to look up at Sirius, in his ratty sleepclothes, looking positively _apoplectic_ at the sight of them sprawled out on the floor. It was then that she realised how compromising their situation seemed and she groaned. Of all the rotten luck!

Fortunately, Professor Snape regained his aplomb quickly thereafter. He stood up and offered a hand to help her to her feet. The growl that escaped Sirius’ throat only made her roll her eyes.

“What the _hell_ were you trying to do to my goddaughter, Snape?!” Sirius demanded loudly. It was in situations like these that Heather could truly see the resemblance between the man and the screeching banshee in the front hall.

“Relax Sirius,” she tried to reassure. “He just saved me from a leftover curse on the kitchen cupboards.” She gestured widely to the mess of broken plates and cups, grimacing at the thought of being hit over the head by all of _that._ A quick wave of her wand banished the entire mess. She really didn’t want anyone getting cut by the sharp pieces of porcelain.

“That didn’t seem like that to me,” Sirius sneered angrily, still glaring daggers at the other man.

She sighed. She hated it when they argued, especially over her. Not to mention Professor Snape was likely in a foul mood after having to attend a Deatheater meeting. She’d have to nip this conflict in the bud.

 “Sirius,” she said firmly, “stop. He pushed me out of the way of the falling plates. If it wasn’t for him, I’d be really injured right now.”

The stubborn look on her godfather’s face made her want to shake some sense into him. “ _Sirius_.” Her tone became dangerous. The man was smart enough not to argue against her when she used that voice. “I’m tired,” she lied, “why don’t you walk me up to my room?”

This, at least, got him distracted. He was quick to agree.

Heather risked a quick glance towards Professor Snape while Sirius walked on ahead, catching an appreciative nod for dissolving the impending shouting match. He looked _exhausted_. She gave him a shy smile before hooking an arm around Sirius’ and dragging him away. This would give time for the other man to retreat to his room, at least.

She was pretty upset at Sirius for interrupting, though. What a missed opportunity…

For tea, that was. Not…whatever Sirius was thinking. No, certainly not that. Right.

~~~

Fred and George:

Giggling as she pulled Severus closer, Heather stood on her tiptoes to lean closer to him.

She drank very rarely, as most of her memories of alcohol involved Vernon Dursley and threats of violence. That was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment, however. The mulled wine served at the Weasleys’ Christmas dinner warmed her stomach and made her just very slightly tipsy. Just enough to make her a little more bubbly than usual.

And a little more daring.

Just a hallway separated her and Severus from the rest of the Weasleys and their guests. It certainly wasn’t the appropriate place for what she had in mind.

Severus had an exasperated smile on his face as he indulged in her affectionate touches. He did his best to prevent anything more scandalous, but she was not to be deterred. Narrowing her eyes, she pushed up against him and captured his lips. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled into the kiss at her success, but that made it a little awkward.

“Heather,” Severus tried to say admonishingly, though he had a helplessly fond look in his eyes.

She beamed up at him, reaching into her pockets for something. She brandished it triumphantly, saying, “It’s tradition!”

He eyeballed the large sprig of mistletoe, sighing when he noticed she had taken the one with the most number of berries.

Nodding to herself in satisfaction, she reached up to kiss him again. Each touch made the ball of fluttery joy in her heart spread even further. She couldn’t resist smoothing her hands down Severus’ chest, relishing in his warmth. There wasn’t anywhere else she would rather be than here in his arms. Sighing, she angled her head to deepen the kiss. She could feel his hands tighten their hold on her waist.

It made a wicked thought cross her mind. With an internal smirk, she pushed her hips forwards, just barely brushing against Severus’. It made him give a low moan, which sent shivers down her spine. His hands tightened even further, a split second before she found her back against the wall as he crowded in front of her. Her laugh turned into a moan as Severus continued his trail of kisses down her neck.

“You little minx,” he growled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking abo-” She yelped when she felt the slightest hint of teeth at the base of her neck. The soothing licks that followed had her closing her eyes in pleasure.

“Severus…” she whispered breathlessly. She felt hands trailing up her legs, pushing her knee-length skirt up a few centimetres. She pulled his head up, intending to steal a few more kisses when a loud banging sound interrupted them.

Pouting irately, she turned to see two familiar figures in a tangle of limbs on the floor a few metres from them. Raising an eyebrow she waited pointedly as they hastily got their feet under them again. If she’d been entirely sober, she might have been more embarrassed, but as it was, she just felt kind of annoyed at the disturbance.

“R-right, mum asked us to-”

“-but we’ll just go-”

“-yeah, okay, bye!”

And with that convoluted exchange, they turned around and ran off like Fluffy was after them, their faces as red as their hair.

She blinked in shock before bursting into laughter, extremely amused that Fred and George had been so mortified. After all the teasing she had suffered after they found out about her relationship with Severus, she had fully expected all sorts of innuendos for that scene just then. Not for them to pull off the blushing maiden routine.

Oh, those two would be hearing about this for _ages_.

~~~

Molly:

The sounds of flipping pages and crackling flames were the only thing to disturb the peaceful silence in the room. Leaning her weight against the warm body next to her, Heather smiled in contentment. She had long since lost whatever focus she’d had on the book in her hands, instead opting to bask in the comfort of cuddling with Severus on the couch.

Glancing to the side, she could tell that Severus’ attention was solely on his own book. The tiny crease between his brows, the gleam in his eyes. She could spend hours just admiring him as he worked.

“Is there something wrong with your book?”

She blinked at the question. Apparently Severus’ hadn’t been _completely_ engrossed in his book after all.

Shaking her head, she replied, “No, I’m just done with it for now.”

Severus hummed in reply. They reverted back to silence. Heather leaned her head on the broad shoulder next to her, nuzzling slightly at the soft cotton sleepshirt Severus hadn’t bothered to change out of. It had somehow been decided that today would be their lazy day, and so both of them were still in their pyjamas.

She watched, riveted, as a long-fingered hand turned a page in the thick book. Without thinking, she reached out to the hand closer to her and cradled it between her own. The skin of his palm was rough and callus-lined, signs worn proudly by any worthwhile potioneer. She caressed the faint stains running along his fingers, guessing at what ingredient had been the one to leave its mark. Bringing it up to her lips, she pressed gentle kisses upon each fingertip.

A quick peek at Severus’ face revealed hints of a smile. Unable to resist herself, she leaned towards him and angled her head up for a kiss. A delighted grin spread across her cheeks when Severus sighed and put his book away before tilting down to meet her lips.

Her eyes slipped shut as one kiss turned to two, and three, and so on.

Before she’d realised it, she found herself nestled comfortably in Severus’ lap with her hands buried in his hair and their lips moving in synchrony. She felt hands sliding under her shirt, hands that she had been admiring just minutes before. They left goosebumps in their wake as they trailed up her back. She shivered as one of them daringly moved forward to cup her breast.

A sudden burst of impatience shot through her as she leaned back to quickly shuck off her t-shirt before surging forward for another kiss. The rumbling laughter she could feel vibrating in Severus’ chest made her bite his lip warningly in retaliation. It wasn’t nice to tease.

That was probably the reason she had missed the whooshing sound coming from the fireplace.

“Hello Heather, Severus- _oh my!_ ”

The voice made Heather jump in shock and only the arms around her torso prevented her from turning around in response. Mortifyingly, it then occurred to her that she was topless. Worse still, she recognised the voice.

“Mrs Weasley!” she said, horrified. She could feel her face heat up rapidly.

“Oh, sorry dears! I didn’t mean to interrupt you two when you were _busy_.”

Had the older woman just made an innuendo? Merlin help her. Heather buried her face into Severus’ neck, hoping Mrs Weasley would end the firecall soon.

“No need to be embarrassed, Heather! It’s not like your generation invented sex, you know! I have seven children, after all,” Mrs Weasley prattled on, merry as-you-please.

 “Kill me now,” Heather murmured, low enough only for Severus to hear. The only consolation she had was that her back was facing the woman. She didn’t know how Severus was handling himself so well in his position.

“Well, I shan’t disturb you any further. I’ll call back in say…four hours or so? That should be enough time. Have fun!”

With that, the call ended. Heather immediately locked the floo down with a slam of magic.

“Right. So that happened.” Her words were muffled, spoken into the nape of Severus’ neck as they were. She still couldn’t bring herself to look up.

“I think it went remarkably well, all things considered,” Severus said levelly.

“That’s easy for _you_ to say! You weren’t the one caught half-naked!”

“And _you_ didn’t have to face her during the encounter, so I would consider us even.”

She opened her mouth to retort, but found that statement fair. A darting glance revealed the faintest hint of redness dusting Severus’ cheeks. Thank _Salazar_ she hadn’t been the one facing the floo. “Fine, I guess you’re right.”

“….Although, I suppose I should feel flattered that she gave us four hours.”

Heather groaned, slapping his back in rebuke. “ _Please_ don’t.”


	20. Bubble and Brine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hey lunarlooroo! I absolutely looooooove your writing and I come around here every week to check if you've if answered a prompt! I also wanted to submit my own prompt: a fantasy au! You could include mythical beasts or species (Snape as an elf!!!), or you could make the Potters royalty, or you could even stray from medieval England inspired fantasy and make up a world inspired from another culture! The floor is all yours!

Heather looked around cautiously as she made her way through the darkness. She couldn’t sense any abnormal movement around her, but it wasn’t like there was any shortage of ambush predators so deep down.

She was quick, quicker than most, but one careless move could spell the end for her. She felt almost vulnerable without her two best friends, or even her brother by her side, but she knew she had to do this alone. If her source was correct, however, her destination wasn’t far from here.

Withholding a shiver, she darted around the sharp, jutting rocks and piles of debris. She didn’t know why _anyone_ would live here, but she had heard that the person she sought was an eccentric sort. A bit of a loner, too, and she hoped he wouldn’t just chase her out without hearing what she had to say.

A looming structure to her left caught her eye and she smiled a little in relief. She was on the right path.

_Yonder ways to Trident’s Peak, lies the Lone One whom you seek._

Rhymes.

They could be frustrating, but undeniably useful. Shaking off her irritation, she pushed forwards.

_Ready steady on you go, one leap back and three leaps fro._

Only to jerk backwards as a deadly spike shot up from the floor out of nowhere. Remembering the rest of the line, she cursed inwardly and lunged forwards three more paces. Right. Listen to the rhymes. The first thing they taught the young ones before letting them roam around.

_Shh, hush, silence please, lest you wake your enemies._

She dared not to even breathe as she crept past the dark cave. The hair on the back of her neck was tingling dangerously and she wasn’t one to ignore her instincts.

Okay, not far now.

_Despite passing all these trials, expect not to be greeted with smiles._

She eventually reached a small clearing where the only thing of note was a large hole in the ground. Peering over the edge, she couldn’t see where it ended. However, she could tell that it was deep. Well, here went nothing…

Bracing herself, she dived in, keeping to the walls until her eyes adjusted slightly. Visibility was still low, but at least it was enough to tell if there was something in front of her. She followed the tunnel, feeling apprehension grow as it seemed to stretch for ages. Her vision eventually started getting better, however, as the path became brighter. When she finally reached what seemed like the end, she looked up to see the source of the light above her. Well, upwards again it was.

Surfacing from the long tunnel was like taking a breath of fresh air. Quite literally.

Her head burst out of the water’s surface and it was a shock to her to encounter air so deep in the ocean. It took her a few seconds to switch to breathing through her nose, but once that was done, she could take in the details of the place she had found herself in.

It appeared to be a cave of some sort, but contained items that marked it as someone’s long term dwellings. She was amazed at how _large_ the place was. It could easily fit a blue whale!

Lining the walls were stone shelves, each holding rows upon rows of tiny glass jars. Some of them contained some plants and other unidentifiable objects while others were filled with liquids in shades of colours she couldn’t even _name_.

“What are you doing here?” a voice said angrily.

She turned to face the other person, beaming when she recognised him. It was the man she had been looking for! “Master Wizard! Glad tidings, I am Heather of the Hogwarts pod. It is a pleasure to meet you!”

“What are you doing here?” he repeated, a fearsome scowl on his face.

Right, this was her chance! “I have come to humbly request that you teach me your ways, Master Wizard. I have immense respect for your craft and I hope to learn from you.”

The man made a disbelieving sound. “What use do the _merfolk_ have for my skills?” He laughed jeeringly.

She looked down at her tail self-consciously at the words. It was beating a staccato rhythm, a tell-tale sign of her nervousness. “Please, Master Wizard. I do not jest! Your concoctions and brews are a miracle to my people! I know that it cannot be an easy undertaking to learn such an art, but I am willing to put in all the effort needed!” Heather quickly reached into the pouch on her hip. “Here, an offering to prove my sincerity.”

She lay out her gift on the floor in front of her, watching the man carefully for his reaction. His expression remained unchanged, however. She could not read him at all.

“What is this?”

She fought the urge to fidget like a guppy. “Blood pearls from the Forbidden Trench clams.”

The wizard reared up in anger. “Do not lie to me! There is no way you could have obtained genuine blood pearls!”

“They are real!” she protested, “Test them if you do not believe me!”

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he picked one of the crimson-coloured pearls up. “Be warned, merling, if I find out you are lying to me, I will curse you mute!”

It was a horrid threat, one that was typically used for criminals of the worst kind in her pod, but it did not faze her. She had harvested those pearls herself and could vouch for their legitimacy.

The man muttered a few phrases in a language she did not recognise. She could feel the power in those words, similar yet different to what she was familiar with. Wizard magic was intriguing indeed. She watched with great interest as the pearl in the wizard’s hand glowed faintly before returning to their normal lustre.

Raising an eyebrow, the man looked at her speculatively. “It seems you were speaking the truth after all.”

“Of course!” she replied. “I truly wish to learn from you, Master Wizard! I do not seek your services for free, of course. In return, I will provide you with three blood pearls for every lunar cycle I am under your tutelage.”

It was clear that the man was amused, but tempted nonetheless by the generous offer. “I could simply draw out the lessons, extending the apprenticeship so that I continue receiving your offerings cycle after cycle.”

She looked into the man’s eyes. “You would not.”

“Oh? And why is that?” The man’s eyes were glittering dangerously at the perceived threat.

“Because you are more noble than that, Master Wizard,” she said, matter-of-factly. And that was all.

The wizard blinked wordlessly. He then turned on his heel and walked away.

Heather was greatly dismayed by that reaction. Had she somehow offended him? She had only spoken the truth! Just as she was about to speak up again, the man did.

“Well, what are you waiting for, child? Get over here!”

She blinked in confusion the command before complying with his order. Planting her hands on the stone floor, she pushed, her tail helping to propel her out of the water and onto dry land. Once she was safely perched on the floor, she closed her eyes and concentrated. The Change spread through her as she coaxed her emerald green tail to split into two limbs. It did not hurt, exactly, but felt like the tingling of too-cold waters. It was a difficult sensation to describe. She struggled to get her feet under her, wiggling her toes once she managed to do so. It always took a while to get used to her new appendages.

Once she was sure she could move around without embarrassing herself, she walked towards the wizard to await further instructions. The wizard had an inscrutable look in his eyes as he gave her legs a once-over. Perhaps he was shocked that she had managed the Change? Not all mer could, after all. Or perhaps it was her appearance. Just because she had legs now did not mean she looked human or wizardlike. Scales still protected her body, her digits were still webbed and she still had gills.

The wizard made no comment about that, however, and instead shoved a knife into her hands. She looked at it strangely, having little experience with it. Usually these were needed only by the hunters of her pod. Seeing as she was more a healer and occasional forager, she did not use knives much.

Making an irritated noise, the wizard turned around and began to cut up what looked to be octopus tentacles. He said no more to her, obviously expecting her to watch and somehow learn by example. He was certainly not a teacher who would mollycoddle his students.

Slowly, she began copying his movements, listening carefully to his intermittent comments about the differences between slicing, chopping, mincing and so on. Her hands moved much slower than his, but he did not seem bothered by it. In fact, he seemed almost _approving_ , if she was reading him correctly.

She soon got lost in the repetitive motions of her hands, cutting up a large variety of materials, from sea stars to giant kelp, as the wizard dictated his orders. At some parts he would glare and command her to redo something, prompting her to immediately try and correct her mistake.

An age must have passed before the wizard finally stopped his demands. She had to carefully pry her fingers off the knife, locked as they were around the wooden handle. Her hands ached from the abuse and her spine was no better. She was not used at all to having to support her weight upright without the buoyancy of water to help her.

When she looked at the wizard, he had an appraising look in his eyes. Unconsciously, she straightened her posture, ignoring the pain in her back. She awaited his verdict.

“I expect to see you here tomorrow before first light shines. Brewing is an arduous skill to learn, but one that will serve you well – _if_ you treat it with respect. You will have every seventh day free. I will _not_ tolerate a lazy student, so do not skip any lessons unless extenuating circumstances force your hand.”

Eyes widening at the sudden deluge of words, Heather took a while to parse through them. When she realised what he meant, her mouth stretched into a broad smile. She was careful to keep her teeth hidden, however. No need to make her new teacher think she was threatening him.

“Yes Master Wizard! Thank you for the opportunity! I will work hard, you will not regret it!”

“That remains to be seen.” He still looked unimpressed, but that didn’t worry Heather. She would prove herself!

“Now get out of here child,” he ordered, turning his back on her to get back to his work. “Oh,” he paused, “and for the love of Poseidon, stop calling me Master Wizard!”

Her head tilted questioningly. “Then what shall I call you?”

He remained silent. Just when she was beginning to think he would ignore her, he said, “My name is Severus.”

Heather beamed, not that the man could see it. “See you tomorrow then, Master Severus!” Still smiling, Heather jumped into the water and left with a flick of her shimmery tail.


	21. Pussyfooting Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: OOoh a prompt: Heather & Snape from Remus or McGonagall's pov.
> 
> Anonymous: For the wbjte Heater one shots, whould you maybe write a pov of Minerva, like little snippet of her seeing the relationship between Heather and Severus develop and her thoughts about it?
> 
> Anonymous: How do the Hogwarts staff members and students react when they find out that Heather and Snape are *ahem* together :3

 

Minerva was usually never one to play favourites, but she could not deny the wave of pride that washed through her when she saw Heather Potter in the line for the Sorting. James, for all his fooling around and shenanigans, had been one of her brightest students and Lily had been on a level all her own. From her short interaction with the Potter children in Diagon Alley, she could already tell they had inherited their parents’ talent.

If her voice held slightly more warmth than usual when she announced Heather Potter’s name, no one gave a reaction of it.

While the Hat deliberated over the girl’s fate, Minerva’s gaze landed on her colleague. His face was the very image of fury and scorn. Really, that man. So much hatred and anger even after all these years. He should at least have the common sense to understand that Heather and Hadrian were not their father.

She put that train of thought aside to look back at Heather. Would she be a hat stall? If Minerva remembered correctly, Lily had sat under the Hat for a whole 4 minutes herself. It would be wonderful if Heather could also end up in Gryffindor like her parents, though she seemed to possess many Ravenclaw characteristics as well.

When the Hat finally made its decision with a loud cry of, “ **SLYTHERIN**!” it took everything in her to keep from frowning. Wouldn’t do to give the impression that she was anything but impartial.

But, oh dear.

She snuck another glance at Severus. He was now glaring daggers at Heather, who had frozen like a cornered mouse in her seat.

Oh dear indeed.

~~~

After the Sorting, Minerva had resolved to herself to look out for the poor girl, as her Head of House certainly would not do so for her.

And she had tried her best, but the stubborn thing wasn’t very easy to look after. She disappeared on her own to parts unknown for hours on end, taking with her, of all people, the troublemaking Weasley twins. Minerva had no idea how the three had met and become friends, especially considering that they belonged in different houses – and not just any houses, the infamous rivalling Gryffindor and Slytherin houses.

The girl seemed to have no friends other than the two redheads, however. She was an outcast in Slytherin, owing likely to the fact she came from a traditionally Light house.

Severus, at least, seemed to not be giving her any obvious trouble. She was still in his house, and he was known for being partial in his treatment.

It was only because Minerva was watching so closely that she noticed when things changed.

Severus seemed to have softened towards the girl. Nothing overt, just a lessening of his fearsome glowers, fewer complaints during the staff meetings and the like. There even the tiniest glimmer of pride whenever the other teachers lauded the girl for her achievements. In turn, Heather seemed to gain a lightness in her steps, like a burden had been lifted.

It was most peculiar, but Minerva was certainly not protesting this development.

~~~

Minerva was one of the few not surprised by Heather’s decision to apprentice under Severus for her Potions Mastery. She had watched as the two became closer over the years. They had been discreet, of course, but Minerva had never stopped looking out for the girl, even after Severus proved to be an adequate Head of House for her.

It was also how she had found out that they had had private Potions lessons throughout the course of Heather’s schooling. It was a common course of action for many potential apprentices. Cedric Diggory had come to her in his sixth year for that reason as well.

Most of her other colleagues had been blindsided by the news, oddly enough. She supposed if one did not observe Severus and Heather as carefully as she did, they might gain the impression that the two were on poor terms. Severus never gave Heather the preferential treatment he offered the other Slytherins. Furthermore, the man treated poor Hadrian like he was the second coming of James. And anyone who knew Heather Potter knew that she was extraordinarily protective of her younger brother. It would seem logical for everyone to thus conclude that Severus and Heather disliked each other.

They would be wrong.

Minerva had had the privilege of seeing them work together before, brewing potions in the laboratory in Grimmauld Place. Where there were no gossiping schoolgirls or children of Deatheaters to spread any stories.

They had moved around each other with the ease of years of familiarity. They had not even needed to speak to communicate, a small gesture here, a pointed look there, and their message would get across. When they _had_ spoken, banter had been exchanged freely between them, warmth evident despite the teasing.

Something about it had struck her as odd then.

She later realised why. They had spoken not like a teacher and student, but like friends, equals.

It was the most relaxed she had ever seen Severus.

She began to wonder then, perhaps there was something more…

~~~

Watching over the Great Hall from her position at the head of the table, Minerva reflected about the changes that had occurred.

The castle itself bore the marks from the war. Entire sections destroyed, since replaced by new construction. The new and gleaming stone inlays and tapestries looking like the puckered and shiny skin of a recently healed scar.

It wasn’t only the castle that had changed, however.

No longer did the students have that gleam of innocence in their eyes or that guileless air about them. There was a heaviness in their movements, hesitance with every smile and laugh.

The missing spaces in between that were highlighted when one turned only to find thin air.

Even the seat she found herself in was one she still mentally labelled as Albus’.

She glanced at her fellow colleagues seated at the table. Fortunately, none had fallen in the battle, though few had escaped unscathed. As her eyes lighted upon Severus, a complicated well of feelings rose up in her. Anger, distrust, sorrow, guilt, gratefulness, relief.

Severus had killed Albus, but on the man’s orders. He had allowed Deatheaters to rule the school, but had done his best to protect the students in spite of that.

The man was an enigma. A spy for both sides, yet his true loyalties had only been revealed at the very end. Even now, Minerva instinctively had her guard up around him, wondering when the other shoe would drop.

It was with a heavy heart that she realised she wasn’t the only one.

The other staff members left a wide gap between themselves and Severus. The students occasionally looked up to the staff table and sneered once they caught sight of the man. He gave no outward reaction to such scorn, and Minerva could not help but wonder how he truly felt about all this.

Intellectually, she knew that without him, Voldemort could not have been defeated. Almost all the atrocities he had committed had been on orders from Dumbledore so he could maintain his cover as a spy. Her heart was more difficult to reason with.

That was when their youngest member joined the table. Heather Potter, smiling gently at the younger students as she walked down the hall, unflinchingly found her seat right next to the former Deatheater.

Much to her shame, Minerva realised that the girl was the only friendly face Severus had these days.

It was Heather and Hadrian who had argued so passionately in defence on the man, who had gotten him acquitted of all crimes and even won him an Order of Merlin, Second Class. It was only the Potters’ actions that had saved him from Azkaban and even helped him retain his job as Hogwarts’ Potions Master.

As she watched Heather laugh at something Severus had said, no doubt a dry quip of some kind, she wondered at the steadfast relationship they had. Heather had never shown any outright derision for the man, even during the year the Deatheaters had run the school.

Minerva only later realised it was because Heather had _known_ about everything – Albus’ orders, Severus’ true loyalties – and silently supported him through it all.

She was so heartened to see that Heather had not wavered in her support for the man. Goodness knew the man needed _someone_ in his corner.

With newfound determination, Minerva decided she would invite Severus over to tea. It was time to mend this bridge.

~~~

When news broke of Heather and Severus’ relationship, the castle was practically atwitter with excitement about it. Everyone and their crups had something to say. Some said they had _always known_ this would happen. Others were vehemently against it. A few even sighed wistfully at the tragic romance of it all. Minerva had shaken her head exasperatedly at the last.

She could not say she was surprised by it. Some part of her had noticed something special in the way Heather and Severus interacted. She supposed she would count herself as one of those that had always known.

There was none Severus indulged more than that apprentice of his, none he smiled and talked more to. In turn, Heather was Severus’ most staunch defender, his greatest ally in a post-Voldemort world where any who had had Deatheater connections were practically ostracised, persona non grata.

It was little wonder that their relationship was subject to such controversy.

Her fellow Professors were much more shocked by the revelation than she. Pomona, in particular, tentatively voiced the concern of an abuse of authority. Certainly, the age difference and the fact that Severus had been Heather’s Professor were causes for worry. However, Minerva knew that Severus was much too noble to have taken advantage of Heather in any way. Not to mention that Heather was not someone to be taken advantage of in the first place. She had seen the girl blast handsy men right across the room. No, Heather knew her own mind and would not do anything she did not want to.

Filius and Poppy were two whom happily approved of the pairing, even going to congratulate the couple, much to their embarrassment.

Cedric, of course, had already known due to his own relationship with Hadrian.

The other teachers did not have much of an opinion, though they occasionally looked bewildered whenever Severus so much as twitched his lips up in a smile near Heather.

It was an amusing month.

That was not even to mention the way the students watched the two Potions teachers’ every move. They would be disappointed if they had hoped to find any hint of intimacy, as Severus and Heather were the epitome of professionalism.

As for Minerva, well, she just smiled at them and asked when she could expect a bonding invitation.


	22. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Msk2002: Thank you :). Can you please write two different scenarios while Heather is still a student - 1. Heather doing something simple but special for Sev's birthday like cooking him his favourite meal; and 2. Heather nursing Sev back to health while he is seriously injured in spying / Order duties. Completely platonic but a combination of these instances making Sev trust that someone appreciates him and will be there for him during good times and bad. Sorry if my prompt seems too detailed. Feel free to make any changes that you like. Thanks ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote only the first scenario you requested, since I already planned to have something similar to the second prompt in the main story. Hope that's okay.

When Severus woke and remembered the date, he knew it was going to be a horrid day. It was with great reluctance that he got out of bed and started to prepare himself for the trials of another day of teaching dunderheaded brats.

With a thundercloud on his brow, he left his bedroom once he was done with his morning ablutions. Just the thought of taking his breakfast in the cacophony of the Great Hall was enough to precipitate a migraine.

The knock that sounded in his door made him scowl even further. Whoever that had the gall to disturb him at this time in the morning was clearly a glutton for punishment. He stomped to his door and wrenched it open, ready to tear into the fool, only to stop short when he saw the person on the other side.

“Good morning Severus!” Heather greeted cheerfully. “I was wondering if you’d like to have breakfast in my quarters today? The new edition of Potions Monthly just came in yesterday and there are several articles that I’m interested in discussing with you.”

Peace and quiet coupled with stimulating conversation? The idea seemed _leagues_ more appealing than eating in the Great Hall and he mentioned as much to Heather. He was rewarded with a warm smile that made Heather’s green eyes glitter happily.

This was a better start to this blasted day than he had initially expected.

~~~

To his pleasure, his lessons had been less intolerable than usual today. He attributed it to the fact that all his classes that day were Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff ones. He and Heather had a schedule where they traded off who took the more problematic Gryffindor/Slytherin classes and it was her turn today. He had only needed to take 10 points from Hufflepuff the whole day.

Now all he needed to do was some grading and oversee a few detentions and he would be done for the day.

He grimaced at the mere thought of the seventh years’ mock tests. It was as if they didn’t even bother trying. He could already foresee a record low for the Potion NEWT scores this year.

He walked by Heather’s desk with a brief nod, mind still on the ways he could get the students up to par. He hated having to administer make up examinations.

The thick stack of test scripts he had left on his desk was nowhere to be found, however. He finally gave up after searching his drawers, bookshelves and even under his chair.

“Heather, have you seen the seventh years’ test scripts? I distinctly recall leaving them on my desk last night.”

She looked up, gesturing her quill towards her own stack of papers in front of her. “I have them right here. I finished my own grading early, so I thought I’d get started on yours too.”

A glance showed her words to be true. The essay she was currently marking was practically drenched in red and he relaxed a little at having dodged that curse.

“Your noble sacrifice is well appreciated,” he said, quite sincerely. Heather only laughed a little at the words, knowing quite well his intolerance for subpar work.

“Oh, Professor Sprout left you a note, by the way. She put it next to your inkwell,” Heather mentioned offhandedly.

With some curiosity, he located said note and opened it.

_Severus,_

_I require some assistance with repotting the dittany in Greenhouse 3. Do you happen to have any students due for detention you can spare? Any help would be appreciated._

_Pomona_

Something about the request struck him as odd. It wasn’t the first time a colleague had requested students for chores, far from it, in fact. Just something about all this niggled at him. Carefully filing this away, he wrote a note with all the students he had for detention today and sent them off with a house elf for Pomona.

He made a note to keep his eyes open for any suspicious activity. His paranoia had served him well in all the years of being a spy, and he would not stop heeding it now.

~~~

With all his work seemingly done for the day, he was able to retreat into his laboratory to work on his experimental potion. He was collecting his ingredients just as he recalled that he had used up the last of his diricawl feathers the day before. Or he thought he had. There, on the shelf next to the hippogriff feathers were the steel grey feathers of a juvenile diricawl. The exact sort he had hoped to use for his new potion.

He eyed the phial sceptically, even as he plucked three shiny feathers out of it to use. This was obviously Heather’s doing, since no one else had access to these labs.

Shaking his head, he decided to thank the woman later for the thoughtful gesture.

~~~

The newest edition of the Comprehensive Journal of Potions sat innocently on his coffee table. He picked it up and inspected it carefully. It looked like the genuine article, which was impossible as he was not due to receive it for another two months, and that was with exclusive early access.

As far as he knew, it was nigh impossible to convince the publishers to relinquish even a single copy any earlier than the set release date. So how was it that Severus had one in his hands right now, months before it should be?

He narrowed his eyes as his mind whirled.

~~~

The plates laden with roasted potatoes, herb pilaf and lemon butter fish were somehow not a surprise. The suspicion in his mind solidified as a pitcher of apple juice, rather than pumpkin appeared next to him. The elves rarely ever served his preferred juice, as pumpkin was far more popular.

Someone had convinced the elves to prepare his favourite foods for dinner and he knew exactly who it was.

~~~

“Oh Severus! Please, come in!” Heather stepped back to let him through her door. She looked surprised at his abrupt visit, though no less welcoming. His heart swelled with emotion for this woman who had put such effort into making sure his day had been as enjoyable as possible.

They were little things, like letting him have breakfast away from the noise in the Great Hall or redirecting his detentions to someone else. However, each action was well thought out and caring.

He raised a hand to caress her cheek, interrupting her next sentence. Her eyes widened, though she leant into his palm.

“Thank you,” he said softly, leaning in to place a lingering kiss on her lips.

Understanding lit up in her eyes and she smiled at him fondly. He could not help responding in turn, lips quirking up without conscious decision.

“I seem to have _miraculously_ gotten this,” he raised the journal in his hand, “two months early. Perhaps you would like to peruse it together?”

Heather took the change in topic in stride, if her dragging him to her sofa was any indication. As they both settled comfortably in the plush seats, with Heather leaning contentedly into his side, Severus thought that this was turning out to be a more than acceptable birthday after all.


	23. Rags to Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: AHAHAHAHA how about a myfairlady!au?

“I have had _enough_ , King Albus,” Severus said firmly. “I am done. You will simply have to find someone to replace me.”

The old man upon the throne gazed at him with a raised eyebrow at his sudden declaration. Had it been any other monarch Severus spoke to with such impudence, surely his head would have hit the floor by now. King Albus was not one given to senseless tyranny, however. Indeed, he was known throughout the lands as one of the most benevolent leaders in history. That was not to say the man was a weak king, however. No, King Albus simply knew that flies were best drawn in with honey rather than vinegar.

“Is that so,” King Albus said placidly, looking maddeningly like a grandfather humouring a stubborn child. Severus was not fooled. In the decades of acquaintanceship Severus had with the king, he had watched many a simpleminded dunderhead be taken in by the kind smile and merry twinkle in his eyes.

“Yes, I have given two decades of service to this exhausting, thankless job and I will not tolerate any more of it!” It was day in, day out of simple Cold Remedies, Boil Cures, Fever Reducer and Pepper-Up! No time for any of his research or readings! He was going utterly mad at the lack of stimulation. “Consider this my resignation!”

“But my boy,” the king wheedled, ignoring Severus’ eye twitch at the epithet, “However will I find someone possessed of as much skill as you? You are the best Potions Master in the country!”

“I am sure one such as yourself has the resources to procure someone suitable. It will be simple to find someone adequate,” Severus said, unaffected by the mournful look on his king’s face.

King Albus tutted. “No, no. That will not be possible! No one but you is capable of running the entire royal pharmacy to my satisfaction!”

Severus took a deep breath and said with forced calm, “Certainly, with enough training-”

“Exactly!” the king exclaimed, clapping his hands together once. “If you are so insistent on leaving your position, I insist you first train your replacement! One month should suffice, I think, for someone of your capabilities.”

“King Albus!” he protested, “I do not think-”

“I have the utmost trust in you, Severus,” the king said. “It will be _simple_ , after all, to find someone _adequate_ ,” the insufferable man said, smiling as he threw Severus’ previous words back in his face.

Recognising the order for what it was, Severus clamped his mouth shut and gave a stiff bow before being dismissed.

~~~

Storming down the market road, Severus fumed. That damnable, blasted old coot! He should have expected something like that when it came to the wilful old king! How did the fogey expect him to get a suitable replacement within a month? And it would have to be a month, or the king would surely add more conditions to his resignation that did not bear thinking about. King Albus did so love to play games like that.

None of the Potions Masters in the country were suitable, simply because they had all been in the pockets of the rebel leader Riddle at one point. Riddle had tried to recruit Severus as well, without success. Even though the rebellion had long since been quashed and Riddle executed, it would not be prudent to invite disloyal subjects into the castle’s ranks.

 _No_ , Severus thought with a headache, he would have to find an apprentice and somehow instil years of potions craft within the course of four weeks.

He did not tend towards false modesty. He knew he was the best potioneer in the country, if not the continent. There was a reason why he was the head of the Royal Pharmacy. That did not mean he would be able to teach a greenhorn enough to meet Albus’ lofty standards within the course of a single moon cycle.

His apprentice, he frowned distastefully, would have to be intelligent, that was a given. However, they would also have to be diligent, loyal to the crown, trustworthy and tolerable enough for Severus to stand for hours at a time, if he needed to teach them.

Considering all the young men and women he knew, he knew he would have his work cut out for him. Draco Malfoy was much too arrogant, and of too high a station to be satisfied with the work of a ‘lowly’ court pharmacist besides. Theodore Nott was simply a pest, always making trouble for those around him. Pansy Parkinson was an insipid little girl whose only ambition was to marry, and marry well. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were, bluntly put, much too stupid to ever learn the fine art of potions. Blaise Zabini had some promise, but ultimately his loyalty was questionable. Perhaps Daphne Greengrass, although her father would object vehemently at any venture that would sully his daughter’s chances of a desirable match. Which brewing would almost certainly do, given the scars and calluses Severus had gained over the years.

He turned abruptly on his heel and walked straight into the nearest tavern. Stewing on the problem would not solve things. Hopefully after a good meal he would gain some fresh perspective. Thankfully, he had picked one of the better establishments in town.

Once his order was taken by the serving girl, he settled down and tried to reorganise his thoughts. Perhaps looking to the noble children was not the way to go. Commoners were often easier to influence, with few ulterior motives aside from making a good living. It would be easier to recruit an eager and loyal child from the peasant class.

It was moments later that a mug of tea was set on his table. He gave the server a look. He had not ordered this.

“Customers are all gettin’ a free cuppa this week! Enjoy, sir!” the little girl sketched a careless bow and scampered off to her other duties.

Severus eyed the liquid with suspicion. Rosmerta, the owner of the tavern, noticed his reaction and came over.

“No need to get your breeches in a bunch now! Just testing some new blends!” the jolly woman said, patting him solidly on the back and walking off.

Severus endured the treatment sullenly, knowing nothing would deter the older woman. She had known him since he was but a young scrap, before being picked up by Albus. It was only this that made him willing to drink the strange tea. He knew Rosmerta was a trustworthy sort.

He sniffed it, picking up the distinct scent of lavender and passionflower. Intrigued by the mixture of herbs, he took his first sip. It was a unique taste, not as overpowering as he would have assumed. His shoulders relaxed and the pain behind his eyes slowly lessened as his brows smoothed out. He breathed out, leaning back against his chair. The frustration and anger he had felt moments before was gradually slipping away. How odd. He took another mouthful of tea. Another wave of calm washed through him.

Immediately, he looked down at the dark brown liquid, eyes narrowing. Hesitantly, he drank the smallest sip he could. He couldn’t help the easing of his frown as he did so. He put the cup down with a heavy scowl.

“Rosmerta!” he called. When the woman came bustling over, he pointed accusingly at the cup. “Who prepared this tea!”

She looked bewildered by his strong reaction, but answered nonetheless. “One of my new kitchen hands. She cooks as well as prepares her own original teas.”

“Send her out! I want to talk to her,” he demanded.

Rosmerta drew herself up, ready to protest. She was infamously protective of all her workers. Men who harassed any of her serving girls were promptly chased out and barred from the place.

Sighing, he added, “I just wish to ask about the tea. Rest assured, no harm will come to her.”

Still looking wary, Rosmerta nodded and went to fetch the girl. In the meantime, Severus carefully inspected the tea, trying to find any other ingredients that he had not picked up before. He detected the slightest trace of lemon balm that he had missed earlier.

He felt it when someone walked up to his table.

“You asked to see me, sir?”

He looked up, surprise and to see a young girl of no more than ten and five, peering cautiously at him through her messy bangs.

“Yes, did you create this blend?”

The girl nodded, offering nothing else.

“What ingredients did you use?” he pressed.

“…Trade secret, I’m afraid,” the girl replied, drawing back guardedly.

Severus watched her, taking in the defiant tilt to her chin, the tightly clenched fists. Her clothes were worn and tattered, clearly having seen better days, and her limbs were stick-thin.

“What I find interesting,” he said carefully, observing her reaction, “is that I came here for a meal, but instead found myself being dosed with an unregulated and nonstandard Calming Draught.” It was a serious accusation. Potions were very tightly regulated in the country, a law Severus himself had insisted on being instated, knowing the dangers of unlicensed potions circulating around.

The girl’s complexion paled. “That’s not true! It’s just tea!”

“Then explain to me how I felt my emotions calm every time I took a sip of it.”

“Well, if you must know, some herbs just have a relaxing effect!” the girl said imperiously.

Severus smirked. “I find it difficult to believe that a mere serving wench such as yourself would know anything about medicinal herbs.”

Fire sparked in her eyes and he could tell she was severely offended. However, he was surprised when she was able to wrest back a semblance of poise and refrain from giving away any information.

Well, perhaps he needed to try another tack. Casually, he leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. The shifting movement drew attention to the medallion he wore on his chest at all times, the royal emblem of a phoenix glittering in the light. Beneath that was a bubbling cauldron that signified his role as a court pharmacist. As expected, the girl’s shrewd eyes homed in on it. Her eyes widened when she recognised it.

“What is your name, girl?”

Her eyes hardened at the thinly-veiled order. She knew she was not in a position to refuse.

“…Heather, sir.”

“Tell me, Heather, how did you make this tea?”

She was more obliging this time, though not by much. In fact, Severus was surprised she was not spitting in his face with how furious she must be. She had much more self-restraint than he would have expected of one her age.

With great reluctance, the girl slowly outlined the steps she had used to prepare the tea and what she put inside it. It was obvious she was not disclosing everything, but that was to be expected.

Severus was impressed, despite himself. While the girl’s methods were rudimentary and crude for lack of better resources, she had the instincts. All of her knowledge was hard-won from countless attempts at experimentation. All self-taught as well. She had done admirably on her own, though she would never get better without formal instruction.

“Heather, I assume you know who I am?”

The girl raised an eyebrow. “A court pharmacist,” she stated, clearly remembering his little show earlier with distaste.

“Indeed. Furthermore, I am, in fact, the Head Pharmacist under King Albus.”

She stiffened visibly at the proclamation, looking at him with what seemed to be intimidation in her eyes.

“Oh settle down, girl. I merely wish to make you an offer. I find myself in need of an apprentice and I believe you shall do nicely.”

The girl was practically perfect. Intelligent enough to teach herself up to the level she was at. Certainly not afraid of toil. An amusing enough personality that Severus believed he could tolerate her. Her loyalty could be ascertained with a thorough background check, though he was an excellent judge of character and felt she had no malicious intentions.

Her eyes took on a calculative glint and Severus waited to see what her response would be. He was not disappointed when she asked, “What exactly would this apprenticeship entail?”

It was good that she was smart enough to be wary. The offer seemed almost too good to be true. It would not do any harm for him to be frank with his intentions, so Severus explained to the girl his circumstances.

Heather looked rather incredulous by the end of it. “You mean to tell me I would need to learn  _years’_ worth of knowledge within a _month_? Tell me, are you soft in the head?”

Severus glowered at the impertinence of the girl, though he knew that her concerns held merit. “It is a difficult endeavour, yes, but I have confidence in my ability. Can you say the same for yourself?” he challenged.

That same fire he had witnessed earlier ignited again as the girl straightened her posture. She had spirit, he would give her that.

“If I am to accept, I need a contract,” she said resolutely.

He inclined his head in agreement. “Naturally.”

“I have a condition,” she added.

Well, someone was bold. He would very likely grant whatever condition she had, provided it was not something outrageous. It was unlikely he would stumble upon another suitable candidate so soon. Not that he would let the girl know that, of course.

“Speak, and I shall consider it,” he said.

“I have a brother. Where I go, he does as well.”

The resolute look in her eyes told him that this was something the girl would not be dissuaded from. “Very well, he will simply be drafted into some job around the castle. He must earn his keep, after all.”

She nodded in assent. “Reasonable.”

“If that is all?” he waited to see if she would add anything else, “It seems we are in agreement, then.” He dropped a few coins on the table for his meal that had yet to arrive and stood from his seat. “Go on, let Rosmerta know you are unable to work for her any longer.”

The girl gave him one more searching look before turning around to do as he had suggested. It was only moments later that she returned, carrying a small satchel with her.

“Come along then.” Without waiting to see if she would follow, he walked out the door. The girl had to run to catch up with his long strides. He clucked his tongue at the waifish figure she had. That would simply not do. Brewing was arduous work and she looked like a stray wind could make off with her. He would need to plan a strict dietary regimen for her to bulk up to an acceptable weight.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“To the castle. We have to write up the contract and hash out the details before you can start work. Now hurry, we have much to do.”

Under the sunlight, he could see that the girl’s eyes were a deep green, unusual colouring to be sure. The glimmer of excitement in them made them stand out even more. At least if he had to take on a student, he had found one that was enthusiastic about his craft.

He had a feeling Heather would turn out to be great one day. He was, dare he say it, _eager_ , to begin as well.

All the better to get the resignation he wanted, of course, he told himself.


	24. Reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: oOH MY GOD TEACHER STUDENT ROLE REVERSAL OH MY GOD I GOTTA SEE THAT CAN THIS BE A PROMPT REQUEST BECAUSE I WILL BE DEAD

Heather checked over her notes one more time, going through the lines with a keen eye to make sure there weren’t any errors. She didn’t find any, but she did make a minor correction in one of the sentences.

“Heather,” a disapproving voice said.

She ignored it, flicking through the pages again to scrutinise every word, every comma. Making sure all the ‘t’s were crossed and ‘i’s dotted. A hand cut into her field of vision, snatching the parchment away carefully.

Scowling, she looked up at the interloper, warning, “Be careful with that!”

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, giving the sheathe of parchment in his hands a shake. Yes, they were charmed to be resistant to tearing, water, fire and various other insults, but still, it never hurt to be too cautious.

She reached out to try and get it back, but Severus just raised it higher above her head. She hated that she was so short, sometimes.

“Heather,” he repeated in the same tone, “stop obsessing over this. You are not doing yourself any favours, worrying yourself into a mess.”

“But it needs to be _perfect_! The panel is tomorrow!” The furrow in her brow deepened as she thought about the presentation she needed to give tomorrow.

“Why are you so nervous? No one knows your research better than you do, and the Council has been all but begging for you to finally release an official paper about it.”

She shook her head. Severus didn’t _understand_. He was the most esteemed Potions Master in all of Britain, perhaps even the world. _He_ certainly needn’t worry about something as small as presenting his research.

The stubborn look on her face had Severus sighing. Without much ado, he summoned a chair and sat himself opposite of her, handing her back her notes.

“Well, then, have at it. Tell me what you’ve been working on.”

Heather gave him a strange look. Severus _knew_ what she’d been doing. He’d been there almost every step of the way. Without his help, she probably wouldn’t have gotten so far.

“Well, Professor Potter?” Severus drawled.

The words had Heather straightening her back. Her eyes shot to his and she blinked a few times, surprised.

“Aren’t you going to begin the lesson, madame?” Severus’ eyes glittered in humour, even as he sat, poised like an attentive student.

Still rather bewildered, Heather nevertheless followed his cue and stood from her seat, summoning the necessary materials to the workbench. It was only from her endless hours of practice that she was able to begin talking.

“For many years, potioneers have been stymied by the utter impossibility of incorporating runes into fluid media. Many have tried, and failed, to combine the art of Runes and Potions. However, I have discovered a reliable method of doing so and will be demonstrating the very basics of it today.”

The slow smile that curved over Severus’ lips almost gave her pause, but she didn’t give an outward reaction to it. She just went on with her speech while she prepped the ingredients for a basic Boil Cure as well as a Sterilising Solution.

Severus watched her every move with obvious keenness as she proceeded to start the two potions.

“And how exactly does the rune-imbuing work, Professor?” Severus asked.

Heather was still thrown off by his strange behaviour, but she played along.

“Magic is channelled through a conductive stirring rod into the potion. Fine control is needed to shape the magic into the desired rune. Any tiny mistake is liable to cause volatile reactions, so tread carefully.” It was odd, speaking to Severus so formally, but this was practice for tomorrow, so she bore with it.

Severus stood next to her, leaning closer as she demonstrated the flow of magic. She could feel his warmth next to her, despite the heat of the boiling cauldrons in front of her.

“How _fascinating_ , Professor.”

The words were low, almost a whisper at her ear. She shivered lightly, an instinctual reaction from having heard that exact tone in more intimate settings. She could feel a blush work her way up her neck.

“Yes, indeed,” she said, flustered. And then she reverted back to her planned speech about the interaction of the magical currents with the potion, bringing up the disparity between potions of different complexity.

All the while, Severus was a line of heat at her back, moving when she did to add this or that to the potion, not impeding her actions at all. It was a testament to how attuned they were that neither did more than brush against the other.

Severus asked another question, the words slow and deliberate. She could feel his lips move against the sensitive tips of her ears. A shiver made its way down her spine and she felt him smirk.

Suddenly, she realised the game he was playing.

Her eyes narrowed briefly before she smoothed her expression. Well, turnabout was forepl- _ahem_ , fair play, after all.

When the Boil Cure reached a stable phase in its brewing, Heather deliberately stepped backwards too far, stumbling back into Severus’ front so that the full lengths of their bodies were in contact. She fidgeted, as if nervous, and then stepped away with an apology.

“Why don’t you try now?” she suggested lightly, guiding him towards the cauldron. “A rune compatible with this potion is _uruz_ , for its aspect of timeliness.” She sketched the appropriate shape into the palm of his hand, letting her fingers trail lingeringly across his skin.

The flash in his eyes made her hide a smirk of her own.

“Although,” she added, abandoning her prepared speech altogether, “you really _should_ have your hair tied up, especially when experimenting.” She lifted her arms up, moving as if to embrace him, and slid her hands through his hair. Her fingers carded through the dark locks, making sure to scratch gently at his scalp in a way she knew he liked. She preoccupied herself with carefully gathering up the long strands, ignoring the intense gaze she could feel burning into her. Like this, their faces were but a short distance from each other, and she could feel his exhalations against her lips. They were all but sharing breaths. It took much longer than necessary for her to bun up his hair, but it was well worth it for the reaction she got.

“Thank you, Professor,” Severus said. His eyes had darkened with passion.

She smiled, stepping away with one last stroke against the nape of his neck.

“Go ahead, then.”

Severus visibly swallowed before turning his attention to the matter at hand. He picked up the stirring rod and dipped it carefully into the cauldron, readying his magic to form the rune.

Heather was intimately familiar the feel of Severus’ magic. The sure, strong flow of it, the reassuring warmth. As such, she felt it when he moulded it into the rune of aurochs. And she knew that he had added that extraneous little flourish at the tail end of it on purpose.

She took the bait, sliding close to him from behind and placing a hand over his on the stirring rod to still it.

“No, see how the magic disperses without sinking into the potion? You need to be precise about the runes. Even a slight error in its shape will render it useless.” Luckily, the Boil Cure was a rather easy potion and easily scattered the excess magic without destabilising. Severus, of course, knew that.

“You need _extremely_ fine control over your magic,” she murmured, moving her hand from the stirring rod to rest against his sternum. “Feel your core, focus on it.” She slid her fingers down his body, coming to rest on his lower abdomen. She felt it tense against her soft touch.

Severus took a deep breath, gathering wisps of his magic in his core. Teasingly, she rubbed her hand in slow circles.

“Very good,” she complimented, pleased when she caught the hitch in his breath.

She was surprised when Severus turned and grasped her hand with his free one, lifting it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

“Your aid is much appreciated, Professor,” he purred.

She blushed under the intensity of his gaze and couldn’t look away. Forcing a disapproving expression on her face, she used her hand to tap his face in reprimand instead. “ _Focus,_ Mr Snape,” she snapped sharply, “or the potion will end up useless!”

Heather watched as his eyelids lowered partway. “My apologies, Professor.” Then he looked back at his cauldron, seeming to place all his attention on it.

The workbench was a little short for the man, as it was adjusted to be the perfect height for her. As such, Severus had to bend a little to place his torso at a comfortable position for him to work.

With a smirk, her hand shot out and landed a smack on the protruding backside. Not too hard, but strong enough for him to really feel it. “Posture, Mr Snape! Really, have you learnt nothing?”

Severus straightened and chanced a glance towards her, something she’d hoped for. She was quick to place her hand warningly on the back of his neck. “Do not take your eyes off the cauldron, not at such a critical juncture!”

“Yes, Professor,” he said huskily, the tone sending a shot of warmth through her. His voice was one of her weaknesses, really.

“Get back to work.”

He did as ordered, putting on an obedient front. Heather knew better than to take it at face value, however.

The rest of the brewing proceeded uneventfully, barring the distracting touches and caresses she bestowed in an effort to trip him up. She had never seen Severus brew so messily before, but she supposed that could be attributed to the redirection of bloodflow from his brain.

“Well _done_ ,” she praised, as if it was Felix Felicis and not a first year potion that Severus had brewed. She felt him shiver lightly as she nuzzled the back of his neck.

“I believe I, mmh, deserve a _reward_ , don’t you think, Professor?” The roughness of his voice made her eyes flutter a little, but she kept them open out of sheer stubbornness.

Thought of what he could possibly want as a ‘reward’ flitted through her mind. Each getting more and more explicit than the last.

She hummed throatily. “I suppose a reward _is_ in order. Did you have anything in mind?”

A flick of his wand extinguished the fires as he turned to face her fully. She felt his arms snaking around her waist and his hands splaying across her back. In the blink of an eye, she found herself crowded against the nearest wall, all but pinned to it by Severus’ body.

“I can think of a few things, Professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, someone teach me how to write good smut/sexual tension, because I sure can't! I'm not too happy with how this turned out, because I don't really know how to work the dynamics between these two, but yeah, lemme know what you think?
> 
> Hit me up at [tumblr](https://lunarlooroo.tumblr.com), y'know, if you still use it after the Purge.


	25. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I loved all of your 🔥🔥🔥prompts where Heather and Severus where going at each other heh. I have a traditional crack!fic request: the ministry mandates that sex ed be taught at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, this year Snape and his assistant are in charge of addressing the whole student body en masse. It ends up being an uncomfortable experience for most, a hilarious one for some, but also an interesting one for Heather ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

“Come, Heather. We are due to give the lecture on sexuality education this year.” Severus walked past her, scowling up a storm.

Blinking, she hastened her footsteps to catch up with him. “Wait, what? What do you mean?”

“Are you not aware of the most recent demand from the Ministry?”

She frowned. “I think I heard something about it, but I thought Poppy would be in charge or something!”

 “Well, last week the Sorting Hat decreed that the responsibility would be foisted onto me. Otherwise, I would never be involved in such a troublesome matter,” he said in distaste.

Well, that really put a new perspective on ‘picking a name from a hat’.

“Okay, but what does that have to do with me?” She raised an eyebrow. “The hat didn’t call my name, now did it?”

Severus stopped and turned to face her with a smug expression. “Indeed. However, as my apprentice, you are obliged to carry out tasks that I set aside for you. Trying to impart such delicate information to immature cretins is something I refuse to do alone.”

Sighing, she nodded in resignation. “Okay, but why am I only hearing about this now? Wouldn’t it have been better if we’d done some sort of preparation?”

“What is there to prepare?” he asked dryly, “Ah, good they are here.”

Heather walked through the door after him and almost froze in shock. What seemed like the entire population of students, from the first to seventh years, were seated in the room, which had probably been expanded for this very purpose.

She caught Severus’ arm and pulled him closer. “The lecture isn’t for _all_ the students, is it?” she hissed, “That’s just preposterous! What we’d need to teach 11-year-olds and 17-year-olds are totally different!

Severus sneered, crossing his arms. “Blame the sodding Ministry. This was not my idea at all. Fortunately, in future years we will only need to give the talk to the first years.”

Heather didn’t know how they were going to pull _this_ off, let alone next year’s.

“Attention!” Severus said, not even bothering with a _Sonorus_. The whole room quietened, knowing better than to cross their Potions Master. “As you are no doubt aware, this lecture is focussed on sexuality education.” A few snickers sounded. Severus glared around, cowing everyone into silence.

“Make no mistake. This is not _sex_ education or _sexual_ education. Surely even you lot can fumble through that yourselves without me to hold your hand through it.”

Heather had to stifle a laugh at the innuendo, knowing Severus must have said it on purpose, despite his straight face. She could see a few students half-disturbed and half-amused by their strictest Professor saying anything even _remotely_ suggestive.

“We will begin with basic anatomy.” Severus produced a large scientific diagram with both the male and female human body, parts annotated clearly. He ignored the sudden chatter for about a minute, before shushing them all.

“We will begin with the male body. Pre-puberty, the testicles are less than 4 millilitres in volume.” The image of the testicles on the diagram lit up. “Puberty is the period in an adolescent’s life when they undergo changes to their body for sexual maturation. Theoretically, after puberty the person is a fully mature adult. Of course, I know this is rarely the case.” He stared pointedly at the seventh and sixth years, who fidgeted in their seats.

“In males, puberty begins with the enlargement of the testicles, typically beyond 4 millilitres. They experience an increase in height and muscle mass. Some pubic hair will grow around the groin. Thereafter, their penises grow in length and their voice breaks and begins to deepen. They begin to grow facial and axillary hair.”

As Severus described the changes that occur through puberty, the diagram changed as well. Up until the picture of the boy became a man.

He then went on to describe the development of females in a similar manner. Though Heather noticed the girls looked a tad discomfited at having a male teacher teach them this.

She was rather impressed that Severus knew that much about this subject, though. She probably wouldn’t have been able to give this much detail, and so clinically, too.

“If you have any questions thus far, you may direct them to Miss Potter.”

Surprised at being called, she straightened to attention. She placed an encouraging smile on her face, stepping forward to receive questions.

A few hands were raised, mostly from boys. There were a few girls that she saw seemed to want to ask something, but were too shy to.

“What does axillary mean?” a third year Gryffindor asked.

Heather gave Severus a look, wordlessly suggesting that he stay away from scientific jargon for the remainder of his lecture. “It is the scientific name for the armpit region. Next?”

Most of the questions were simple and easy to explain. Eventually, she managed to get the shyer kids to speak up as well. The older students, on the other hand, were beginning to fall asleep.

Severus then moved on to explain the mechanics of intercourse and reproduction, speaking so dryly that not even the most rambunctious of students were able to make any dirty jokes.

In fact, some of them were looking rather disturbed by how boring Severus was able to make sex sound.

“Poor Miss Potter. The bat can’t be very satisfying in bed if this is how he’s like. I bet his idea of foreplay is reading a Potions journal.”

Because she was closer to students, she was able to hear the snide whisper from one of the sixth years. Though she didn’t put it past Severus go have heard it anyway. He had ears as sharp as, well, a bat.

Far from being offended, Heather was beyond amused. She certainly had no complaints about her lover’s prowess in bed, not that it was any business of her students’.

She didn’t if know what people said about men with big noses was correct, since a single anecdotal case wasn’t exactly robust evidence, but suffice to say these boys were _really_ off the mark.

Shaking her head, she banished the train of thought from her mind. A classroom was hardly an appropriate place to be thinking of such things.

“We will now be covering our last main topic. Menstruation. Sometimes referred to as monthly bleeding or periods. You will find, of course, that not every person’s menstrual cycle is the common 28 days. Each person’s body varies, so naturally no two cycles are exactly the same.”

A group of boys began making a ruckus. One foolhardy one amongst them stood up with a defiant tilt to his chin. “Why do we have to sit here and listen to this? It’s gross, girly stuff! _Sir_.”

The female yearmates sitting around the group all pinned their collective ire on them. Heather foresaw that these idiots wouldn’t be enjoying the next few months. It was when she saw some younger girls hunch in on themselves, ashamed, that she wanted to throttle the boys herself though. Puberty was difficult enough without ignorant people making them feel embarrassed about their own bodies.

Severus got to them before she could.

“Farley,” Severus intoned lowly. The single word was enough to make the boy pale and look regretful of his decision to speak. “Tell me, do you have a mother, sisters, aunts, any females close to you?”

The boy, Dorian Farley, looked back to his friends for help, but none of them dared to meet his eyes. Heather resisted the urge to scoff. _Typical_.

“Answer the question!”

Farley jumped, visibly gulping. “Y-yes, sir.”

She nodded to herself. The boy was a middle child, with two sisters. One of whom had been in the same year as Rian and the other, a third year sitting right in this very room.

“Tell me then, why you would disparage a natural process that occurs in most women, a process, I might add, that was crucial to your very existence? Any reason other than pure ignorance and selfishness, of course.”

His younger sister, Bella Farley, was glaring daggers across the room at him, eyes promising some sort of retribution. The girl was a spitfire, Heather knew.

“Well, don’t keep us all waiting, Farley. _Surely_ you have a good reason to dismiss this heavy burden placed on women everywhere by nature. Perhaps you do not deem it necessary to learn more because you do not respect the hardship they have to face on a regular basis and you have no intention of doing what you can to ease the struggle?”

A few moments passed before Farley realized that Severus really _would_ wait for his answer before continuing. The combined stares of everyone in the room might have done the trick as well.

“N-nothing, Professor. I don’t have a good reason. Sorry.” His words all but slurred together as he forced them out, face burning red. He sat down hard enough that a ‘thump’ echoed through the room.

Severus continued to _Look_ at Farley for a moment more, before stating, “Now, as I was saying…”

No one made a peep during the rest of the lecture, especially not the boys.

By the end of it all, Severus was on the receiving end of multiple starry-eyed gazes, not the least of which was her own. He had made himself something of a hero, with his passionate speech. On the _menstrual cycle_ , of all things.

He had always been considerate of her during her periods – understanding when she felt a little moodier and not holding it against her, casually handing her a hot bottle charmed to remain at a perfect temperature, even handfeeding her chocolate, on some memorable occasions.

“If any of you have any personal questions that you don’t feel comfortable asking now, please feel free to arrange a meeting with either of us, or submitting a note if that is easier for you.” Heather said, as Severus wrapped up the lesson.

Heather beamed up at Severus as the last student filed out. “You did a wonderful job! I barely even needed to do anything! I don’t know why you insisted I be here.”

Her lover turned his back to her to pack up his diagrams and models, not saying a word.

Pursing her lips, she pondered over his behaviour. A delighted smile took over her face. “You were nervous!”

“Of course not!” he rebutted, too quickly. He faced her with an indignant frown. “I was- _concerned_ , that I would not be able to instruct them properly. I’m not the first person _anyone_ would go to for matters of such a delicate nature.” He ended his sentence with a deprecating twist to his lips.

She shook her head fondly, going up to wrap her arms around him. “Severus, believe me when I say that you handled that _excellently_. The only thing I would find fault with is your use of too-complicated language. If you had perhaps dumbed down your words a little, then it would have been _perfect._ ”

“It went better than I expected, I admit.”

“Oh come on, that’s an understatement if I ever heard one. You’ve amassed quite a following amongst the female student,” she said teasingly, “And who could blame them? You were _quite_ thorough in your advocation for menstrual cycle awareness. My _gentleman._ ”

Pink dusted over Severus’ cheeks. “Nonsense.”

Giggling, Heather leaned up to peck his lips. “I’m not joking. And I really am impressed with your lecture. You really got them to take the topic seriously. There were hardly any dirty jokes at all! Well, aside from your own, of course.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Well, at any rate I’m glad that’s over.”

“Mmh. I’d say you deserve some reprieve after all that. Why don’t we head back to our quarters and just relax.” She lowered her voice to a husky whisper. “Don’t worry, I can do all the work.”

His hands clenched in her robes. “ _That_ , Heather, is a fine suggestion indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did very minimal research into sex ed, please don't judge any inaccuracies!


	26. Under the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Prompt request: Snape takes care of Heather when she falls sick. They're either in the mutual crush stage or (very) early relationship stage where they're still hesitant and shaky around each other. Bonus points if they had an argument and are angry at each other and extra bonus points if Heather believes that Snape does not care about her (and then he proves her wrong). Basically an angst to fluff piece xD.

Heather went to bed feeling absolutely _wretched_. She was heartsick over the children who were mourning loved ones from the Final Battle, the media was hounding her brother’s footsteps and she had just had _another_ fight with Severus.

She just wanted the day over and done with. It was irrational, because she knew all these problems would still be hanging over her the next day, but she just wanted a few hours of _peace_. Was that really too much to ask for?

Apparently, it was, because her sleep had been the furthest thing from restful. She woke up irritable and exhausted, if one could consider leaving the bed after four hours of tossing and turning to be ‘waking up’. She certainly didn’t. Waking up required a modicum of sleep to have occurred beforehand.

Nevertheless, she dragged herself out of her rooms, pasting on a comforting smile so that she didn’t give anyone more to worry about. Months after the decisive battle against Riddle, and everything was still on shaky footing. Most people still couldn’t quite believe that the crazy dark wizard’s reign of terror had ended.

The mental scars left behind couldn’t really be healed by anything other than time. And probably therapy and support. Lots of it.

“Well, you look a fright today,” Severus stated, as she took her seat at the table.

She clenched her fists. “Resorting to name calling now? I didn’t realise our argument was quite that serious.” Glancing at the food in front of her, she suddenly felt nauseous. She pushed out of her chair, blinking a little at a sudden blood rush, and made to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“Not hungry,” she said quietly, before carefully walking out of the Great Hall.

For all that lessons were currently still suspended in favour of reconstruction efforts, there were still many students residing in Hogwarts. Most of them had stubbornly refused to leave, whether out of some sense of misplaced loyalty, or traumatised clinginess.

Minerva, who had stepped up to the plate as Headmistress, hadn’t the heart to force them to leave, and so they’d stayed. It made them feel better, doing little errands and chores that contributed to the piecing together of their beloved school.

It also, of course, meant many a nightmare to be soothed and worry to be listened to. When she wasn’t brewing healing potions, or helping with rebuilding, or giving testimonies and reports to the DMLE, she made time for the students.

Not a single one of them had walked out of the war unaffected, despite her hopes. She still maintained that children had no place in war, and Riddle’s worst crime had probably been in bringing the war to _them_.

“Hey, Miss Potter?”

She turned, smiling gently at Daisy Portmouth. “Yes?”

 “Are you alright?” the young girl asked worriedly, hands fidgeting at the hem of her sleeves.

“I’m fine, and you?”

“Yeah, I’m great,” the girl said with a casual handwave, “but are you sure? You look like you need to rest more.”

She berated herself for allowing her students to see how tired she was. “Just couldn’t really sleep well last night, that’s all. Thank you for your concern.”

Nodding far more sagely than a girl of her age should, Daisy simply said, “I see.” There was a knowing look in her eyes. The girl had frequent nightmares herself. “I hope you sleep better tonight, Miss Potter!” she added, before hurrying off when her friends beckoned.

Heather sighed once the children were out of earshot. Her head was pounding, probably from her lack of sleep. She should probably down a Pepper Up before anything else.

Just as she reached her quarters, a hand on her arm startled her enough that she jumped and let out a squeak. How had someone snuck up on her? She should have sensed them!

She pivoted around, clenching her teeth when another wave of vertigo hit her.

“Heather!”

Closing her eyes, she waited until the spinning stopped before she opened them again. “Severus?” The word sat heavy upon her tongue.

“Foolish dunderhead,” the man muttered under his breath.

So, on with the name-calling then? She attempted a glare, though the headache made it somewhat difficult.

“What do you want?” Suddenly, she felt a wall against her back. She wondered how she’d gotten there. Steadying hands clutched at her arms.

“Of all the idiotic, hardheaded…”

“If you’re quite done!” she managed to snap, “I’d like to return to my rooms now!”

“Can’t be left alone for even a moment…”

Her vision blurred out for a moment and she made a shocked noise.

“Heather!” The sharp cry pierced through the ringing in her ears.

She shook her head. A mistake, it made everything spin even faster. With a burst of strength, she pushed off from the wall, shouldering past the man and pulling her door open.

“Meredith, lock the door,” she muttered to her portrait. She heard the young milkmaid apologising the Severus before the entrance swung shut.

Somehow, she made it to her sofa before collapsing. With a groan, she rolled herself until she was lying spread out along the length of it, staring up at her ceiling blankly.

Maybe, just maybe she was feeling more than a little tired.

This dizziness, headache, tinnitus and nausea probably wasn’t typical of regular fatigue.

Well, she couldn’t brew like this. And probably not any other sort of work either.

Bother.

Well, it wasn’t anything a short nap wouldn’t fix.

“Heather?”

She sighed, running a hand over her face. “Yes, Meredith?”

“Your Professor Snape is asking to be let in.”

Snorting, she smirked. “Asking? Or demanding?”

A sheepish silence was all the answer she needed.

Having Severus here wouldn’t help matters anyway. It wasn’t like he cared. (A tiny part of her knew better, but most of her was just feeling petulant still.) Clearly, he had said enough already. She didn’t need the added stress of another argument. And she knew she was feeling churlish enough to give him the fight he was so eager to pick.

“I don’t want any visitors today, Meredith. Just tell them I’m feeling a little under the weather and am resting for a bit.”

“Alright,” her portrait said dubiously, before blessed silence reigned once more.

Heather drifted.

There were stars right in front of her eyes. She was in the desert, scorching in the relentless heat of day, then turning into ice as night fell. Her throat ached with desiccation and her limbs felt leaden.

Then, suddenly, there was a change. Refreshing coolness touched her brow during the heat spells and layers wrapped around her during the cold. Her aching thirst was quenched as she stared into twin dark pools of an oasis. She began to surface from her fevered dream.

The first thing she saw when she regained consciousness was a pale hand holding one of hers. The room was dimly lit, only a flickering candle to illuminate the dark. She was in her bed, wrapped snugly under her thick winter quilt and there was someone in bed with her.

She still felt weak from her bout of illness, but she was able to lift her head and see Severus sitting with his back against the headboard, squinting as he read a book in the low light. She was a little too out of it to feel embarrassed by the way her whole body was flush with his legs and her head was in his lap.

Her fidgeting must have alerted him, for Severus put his book aside to place a hand on her forehead.

“Severus?” she croaked.

“Hush, you silly girl.” A warm hand carded through her hair, better than any Sleeping Draught at lulling her back to sleeping. She nuzzled against his thigh, sighing. With the haze of illness and sleep deprivation lifted from her mind, she could hear the fondness and concern underlying his words.

Despite the various aches and pain littering her body, the cotton in her head, this was the most comfortable she’d been in weeks. She pressed a clumsy kiss to the closest part of Severus she could reach, then slipped back into a dreamless sleep.


	27. A River in Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hello could we request a prompt where Sirius is severely in denial of Heather and Snape's relationship? Sirius finds out that they're moving in together and forces himsf to believe 'oh as a cover since uncaptured death eaters may still be around' out of sheer stubbornness alone. Remus is flabbergasted.

 

“WHAT?! Heather and Snape are moving in together?!”

Remus winced, rubbing at his ears. Sirius could be very loud when he was agitated. And, boy, was he _agitated_.

“Calm down, Siri,” he sighed, “It’s perfectly normal. I saw it coming from a mile away!”

Heather and Severus had been officially together for close to two years now. And unofficially, probably longer than that. That they were getting a place together after both leaving Hogwarts to set up an apothecary should come as no surprise. Why, Remus would bet everything he owned – which wasn’t much, admittedly – that they’d already been sharing quarters at Hogwarts anyway, despite officially having two separate ones.

His best friend paced restlessly, occasionally growling under his breath. It was times like these that Remus wondered how much of the man’s animagus form was integrated with his human one.

It was little wonder that Sirius was so worked up. He had never really taken the news of his ‘ _precious fawn shacking up with his mortal enemy’_ well. His words, not Remus’. Even now, years after they should have put their schoolyard antagonism behind them, Sirius always found ways to provoke Severus. At least the other man tried to restrain himself for Heather’s sake, but sadly Sirius had no such self-control.

“Right, okay, fine,” Sirius huffed, gritting his teeth as if the words were painful to say.

Remus had to withhold a shocked gape. It wouldn’t do to jinx such a rare occurrence. Sirius was rarely so reasonable when it came to anything to do with Severus. That he was being even _marginally_ accepting the couple moving in together – a step signifying their commitment to each other – was a drastic improvement.

Usually, Sirius vacillated between extreme disapproval and complete denial of the relationship. It could sometimes be amusing to watch.

“Can’t be helped, I guess,” Sirius continued, scowl heavy upon his lips, “I don’t like it, but Heather probably does need the added safety from those stray Deatheaters still roaming about. No matter how annoying the git is, I can’t deny he’s not too bad with a wand.”

….but most times it was simply aggravating.

“Padfoot, _Sirius_. They aren’t moving in together because of _Deatheaters.”_ Remus gave into the urge to massage his temples. Talking to the obstinate man about this always gave him a migraine. “I’m pretty sure Heather would hex you for even _suggesting_ she can’t take care of herself.”

“They’re not?” Sirius asked, confused.

 _“No_.”

“Oh, I get it,” Sirius exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

That sounded almost too good to be true. Had Remus finally gotten through his thick skull?

“It’s the apprenticeship thing right? Well, since by contract they _have_ to live close to each other, I guess it can’t really be helped.” Sirius snorted dismissively. “Of all the people she could have chosen to learn from, really! Is it a delayed teenage rebellion, you think, Moony? Choosing someone she _knew_ I’d disapprove of? I always thought Heather was too well-behaved for a kid.”

Remus gave his friend such a dry look that he wondered how he didn’t vaporise immediately. Well, if there was anyone who’d be able to knock sense into the stubborn man, it wouldn’t be him. It was like talking to a brick wall!

“Remus? Remus, where are you going?”

Nope. He was done here _. Remus out._


	28. Scandalous Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: ah shit man now i want a horrible love triangle between the Malfoy and the Heather-Snape family concocted by the Prophet. Imagine the headlines. They'd be speculating on a breaking marriage between Severus and Heather, and then there would be talk of an impending Greengrass-Malfoy divorce when Heather and Draco are seen together. That last line of thought would halt when the Prophet suggests that maybe there is something polyamorous going on between Draco, Astoria, and Heather. Then Severus would be seen with Narcissa, starting another round of gossip. The icing on the cake would be when Heather and Lucius are paired off, with reports suggesting that Heather is leaving Malfoy Jr. (and his wife) for Malfoy Sr.. Such a horrid horrid mess.
> 
> Anonymous: You should write something about Draco reacting to his crush thinking that her crush has a crush on Draco’s mum. Lmfao. Make it as short as you want it to be, but please write it. It sounds hilarious. :D
> 
> Anonymous: Love your fic : white heather!! If you're still open for prompts , I would like to see jealous!! heather ( before or after They're in relationship is up to you :D) Cause why not !? people always want jealous!!severus but severus is very attractive too !! ex. that's sexy voice !!

“Heather, I’m glad you could make it!” Draco leaned in and pressed a polite kiss to the woman’s cheek.

Smiling, Heather gave him and Astoria a hug. “Of course. How could I dare reject an invitation from the Lord and Lady Malfoy themselves?” she said teasingly.

Draco’s lip quirked with humour, accepting the rib. Next to him, his wife showed him no mercy and laughed out loud. He’d been a right ponce as a child, he admitted it. If only to himself.

“And where is Severus? I saw you come in together,” Astoria asked, looking around the ballroom.

It was because Draco had been looking closely that he noted the shadow that flickered through Heather’s expression.

“Ah, he’s with your mother. They’ve lots to catch up on, apparently.” Heather spoke so flippantly that Draco might not have suspected anything, if not for his earlier observation.

He nudged his wife subtly, signalling for her to change the topic. They wouldn’t want to upset their friend.

“Have you had a chance to try the food yet?” Astoria asked, leading them to the buffet tables. “Between us, Draco was rather aghast at the idea of anything other than a seven-course banquet, with all the trimmings! You should have seen the face he made when I made the suggestion!”

It worked a treat. Heather’s good humour returned as they both gently teased his sensibilities.

“Well, it wasn’t _anything_ on Father’s expression,” he retorted indignantly. “It took _days_ before Mother got him round to the idea.”

Heather’s smile faltered slightly at the mention of his mother, which puzzled him because he’d thought they had a rather amicable relationship. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Mother and Severus. They stood closely, looking engrossed as they spoke to each other. Mother was ever the picture of elegance, though there was a genuine twinkle in her eyes, while Severus was smirking at something she’d said.

His glance darted back to Heather, who nonchalantly but frequently swept her gaze across the hall . If that sweep always seemed to include the corner where Mother and Severus were, then that was _surely_ a coincidence.

Astoria seemed to have caught on to his suspicions as well, judging by the barely-there frown on her features. She slipped her hand out of the crook of his arm, going to lock elbows with Heather instead.

“Come, Heather, you simply _have_ to try the lobster. It’s the best I’ve ever had!” his wife gushed.

He followed them at a sedate pace as Astoria pulled Heather along. “Of course,” he said, allowing a hint of pride to enter his tone, “Malfoys only serve the best, after all!”

“Malfoys only _have_ the best, I’m sure,” Heather said, shaking her head with a smile.

He let his wife chatter happily with Heather, content to add commentary only when his input was sought. It was a good thing they had already greeted all their guests, because he was sure Astoria would refuse to leave Heather to attend to someone else.

Even after all these years, she had not lost her fervent admiration for the older witch. It had since cooled from the ardent infatuation she’d had, but the soft spot remained all the same. If Draco were being honest, he would admit that his own feelings were not dissimilar. It was something of an inside joke between them, how they had bonded over their mutual unrequited crushes. Another thing to thank Heather for – she was the one who had introduced them to each other.

Thus, he was feeling a little off-kilter at the thought that Heather was feeling jealous of his mother. What a mess they made, really. Here he and his wife were, two people who had once had feelings for Heather, who in turn was jealous of his mother for stealing her husband’s attention away. It would be an amusing turn of events, were he not currently worried for Heather.

For him, Heather had always been a figure of confidence and strength. It was strange, now, to see her feeling insecure over her husband’s affections. Of course, Draco knew his own mother’s many virtues. Still, any fool would be able to see that Severus only had eyes for Heather.

Of course, Heather had always been oblivious to such things. Case in point, Draco and Astoria’s own feelings, not to mention the countless other fans she had accrued over the course of her Hogwarts years.

“Heather, would you like a dance?” Astoria asked.

“What? Wouldn’t you rather dance with Draco?” Heather looked between the both of them, confused.

“Go on, go on.” He held his hands up. “I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Just one, Heather. I don’t think I’ve ever danced with you before.” Astoria widened her eyes pleadingly, which did the trick in getting Heather to cave in.

“Save a dance for me after that,” Draco added, chuckling at his wife’s antics.

“Of course she will!” Astoria answered for Heather, before sweeping her away.

Before they left his earshot, he heard Heather’s bewildered exclamation of, “Wasn’t he talking to you?”

Draco shook his head fondly, before sighing. Well, that left him to entertain the other guests he had. Most of these people had been invited more for politeness’ sake. Despite the hit his family’s reputation had taken following the war, it only took a few short years for people to avoid associating with them. People had especially short memories when money was involved.

As he did his level best chat with various socialites at the ball without showing how utterly bored he was, he kept half an eye out on the dancing couple in the spotlight. They were enchanting to behold, both petite and fey-like, dresses swirling about them like the flutter of wings.

“Careful there, Draco,” old Ogden said, “or your wife will be swept off her feet by Potter. That family’s never been short of charm.”

He couldn’t help laughing at the teasing comment. “Oh, I’m sure Astoria would be ever so pleased if that were to occur.” He placed his wineglass down on a passing tray. “Excuse me, Tiberius. I’ve a dance to cut in on.”

As the current song was winding to a close, he strode up to them. With a wink at his wife, he bowed gallantly and requested to steal her partner away.

“Well…” she said, with faux reluctance, “If the lady permits…” Astoria looked at Heather for her opinion and they both received an exasperated eyeroll in return.

“You two, really, what’s gotten you so cheeky tonight?” Nevertheless, Heather accepted the hand he held out for her, placing her other one on his shoulder.

Astoria curtseyed prettily and left them to their dance, very much like a chaperone illicitly leaving a suitor to woo her charge. The thought made laughter bubble in his throat again.

“I really don’t understand how you two flirt,” Heather sighed despairingly. “It’s a much more convoluted dance than this one is, that’s for sure.”

“Well, every couple has their own sense of romance,” Draco said with a wink.

“I do so wish you’d leave me out of your games, though.” Despite her words, Heather seemed more than amused by their behaviour.

“We do so adore you, however,” he said, maybe a tad too loudly when there were other dancing couples around them. He even heard an outraged gasp from somewhere. “It would be a shame to stop now.”

Heather smacked his shoulder lightly. “You did that on purpose! You know, you’ll give your father a heart attack one of these days with all these scandals you engender.”

He shrugged, another move his father would not approve of. “It gives him something  to do. Better than sitting about moaning for the past.” Not so much licking the boots of a halfblood snakeman, but the prestige and power the Malfoy name had wielded effortlessly. Every bit of good name they had gotten back was the result of hard work.

 Nodding solemnly, Heather quickly switched tacks. “I’d say this ball is a rousing success. I see you still haven’t deigned to invite my brother and his friends, though.”

He huffed. “Pothead and the other Gryffindorks wouldn’t know what to do with themselves at an upscale event like this anyway.”

“One day,” Heather said, giggling, “One day you will admit you’re friends with those so-called Gryffindorks.”

“But not today.”

“Even Severus wasn’t quite this stubborn about this matter. I even got him to sit down to tea with Fred and George the other day.” Her smile tapered off as they spun close to where Mother and Severus were still talking.

“Heather…”

“I know, I know. Don’t think I haven’t noticed what you and Astoria have been doing all night,” she said tiredly.

Well, he didn’t think they’d been _that_ obvious.

“You must think me silly. I know they’re just good friends. And Merlin, this is your _mother_ I’m talking about. Maybe I’ll just shut up now.”

He shook his head, putting a finger under her chin to tilt her head up again. “I’m your friend, aren’t I? You can talk to me about it. I’ll just pretend it’s some _other_ Narcissa Malfoy you’re talking about.”

His joke garnered a weak smile. “Thank you. Both of you. I must’ve been poor company tonight, huh?”

“Nonsense, you were as delightful as ever.”

“Right,” Heather snorted, “when I wasn’t moping about and generally being a brat. Here I am, a grown woman, whining about a man not paying enough attention to her. Shouldn’t I have left this behind as a teenager?”

“A wife feeling lonely because her husband hasn’t spoken one word to her at a ball in favour of another beautiful woman? Well, if you ask me, I think what you’re feeling is perfectly normal.” Heather winced a little at his blunt words, which he regretted slightly.

“They’re _friends_ ,” she protested.

Was she saying that to convince him, or _herself_? And _Merlin_ , it was odd to think about his mother like that.

“I know that, _you_ know that. But you can’t help feeling what you feel. And I must say, Severus _is_ in poor form tonight. Why he isn’t out here dancing with his gorgeous wife is something I don’t quite understand myself.”

“Oh, like _you_ have room to talk,” Heather countered, a slight grin at the corners of her lips. “I don’t see you dancing with Astoria.”

“That’s because she knows all my dances after this are reserved for her,” he answered easily.

Heather’s green eyes softened. “She’s very lucky then,” she murmured. She covered up her wistfulness with a teasing remark and a sharp grin. “To have  _such_ a handsome devil on her arm the whole night.”

Draco caught sight movement behind Heather. “Well, here comes your own devil now.” She startled, almost craning her neck to look for him when he stopped her. “You know, Heather. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. He’s been sneaking glances at you the entire night.” Her eyes widened in surprise. She began to shake her head in denial when he continued, “You two have the damnedest luck, really, taking turns to look at the other, always _just_ missing each other’s eyes.”

“Draco, may I cut in?”

Grinning challengingly at the older man, he inclined his head. Holding his eyes, he dared a parting kiss across Heather’s blushing cheek and another on the back of her hand before quickly moving out of the way before he could be incinerated by the force of Severus’ ire. Discretion was the better part of valour, after all.

He made his way to where Astoria was standing, giving her chaste kiss in greeting.

“Finally ready to pay attention to your poor neglected wife?” Astoria asked, a slight pout on her lips.

He led her back out onto the dancefloor as the next song started. “Like you weren’t enjoying the view as much as I was.”

“She does look lovely in green,” Astoria said dreamily, “It makes her eyes really stand out.”

“I agree, though she couldn’t have chosen the dress herself.” Heather was a witch of many talents, but an eye for fashion, she did not have.

“I think my sister did, actually. She did go over for a visit a month ago,” she said thoughtfully. “But enough about that, did you manage to talk to her?”

Nodding, he gave Astoria a twirl as the music crested. When she spun back into his arms, he said, “Yes. I hope she takes my words to heart. Severus about killed me on the spot at that last bit, however.”

His wife giggled, leaning closer. “Yes, I saw that. Did you have to provoke him so?”

He grinned unrepentantly. “He deserved it. I don’t know what was so important with Mother, but he could have had the courtesy to save it for another time, when he wasn’t escorting Heather at an important ball.”

“Well, whatever it was, I think everything will work out fine in the end. Just look at them! They’re absolutely _smitten_.”

And indeed, it was a rather sappy sight. They were out of beat from everyone, and rather than making them look silly, it was almost like they were in their own world, dancing to a tune only they could hear.

“Oh, look, darling, the countdown is almost finished!”

Draco didn’t bother to look at the ornate antique clock placed in the centre of the ballroom. He only cared for the excitement and joy exuding from Astoria, making her eyes sparkle brightly under the lighting.

“Five…four…three…two…ONE!”

He cradled Astoria’s face in his hands, leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss as the new year was ushered in. In that moment, nothing else mattered but the sweetness of her lips, the softness of her skin, the warmth in his heart.

“Happy New Year, love,” Draco murmured, when they finally broke for air.

~~~

“Draco, quick, you need to read this!”

Draco stood and quickly moved to her side when she saw that her shoulders were shaking. The newspaper rustled loudly as it was passed from trembling hands to his. “Astoria? What’s wrong?”

“S-see for yourself,” Astoria stammered.

He was alarmed for a moment before realising that his wife was not stifling tears, but _laughter._ “What?” Bewildered, he read the article she was pointing to.

**_TROUBLE BREWING BETWEEN MALFOYS AND SNAPES?_ **

**_MORE THAN FIREWORKS SPARKED AT MALFOY YEAR-END BALL!_ **

**_TORRID THREEWAY BETWEEN MALFOY COUPLE AND HEATHER POTTER?_ **

**_SEVERUS SNAPE AND NARCISSA MALFOY COSYING UP_ **

**_MALFOY MANOR: DEN OF INIQUITY OR NEST OF LOVE?_ **

“Oh good Merlin, how do these harpies come up with this rubbish?” Draco put a fist against his mouth to stop his own chuckles from escaping.

“You have to admit,” Astoria piped up, voice shaky with humour, “the pictures are rather compelling evidence.”

Indeed, particularly the one of their initial greeting. The Draco in the moving photograph kissed Heather’s cheek and then she proceeded to embrace the both of them.

Draco had to hand it to the photographer; he did not remember that incident to be quite that intimate.

“Astoria…”

She looked up from her perusal of the other pictures. “Yes?”

“My father will hear about this,” he said, with a completely straight face.

Astoria’s peals of laughter rang throughout the manor.


	29. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Is it plausible that maybe the sole Potter-Snape daughter Aster develops a crush on Professor Longbottom, who is a post-war hero and is incredibly kind to his students and adorably nerds out about plants and is also unaware that he had a major glo up from his teen years? I feel that Neville (who is probably a family friend) would find out and be absolutely gracious and kind about it, which would only deepen the crush. Snape would be absolutely mortified when he learns about his daughter’s schoolgirl crush, not least because Longbottom is still a giant dunderhead in his eyes, never mind that he single handedly slayed Nagini. I imagine Heather telling him “She’s our daughter. It was bound to happen. Would you rather she fancy Slughorn?” which would shut Snape up. I imagine that nothing would come out of Aster’s crush, except a deep admiration and respect for Neville. The memory would be a good laugh tho.

 

“It’s Longbottom,” Severus said.

“I think it’s adorable,” Heather said distractedly, not looking up from her book.

“It’s _Longbottom,”_ he reiterated with a scowl.

“Neville’s a sweetheart. I don’t know why you’re so worked up. And you _know_ nothing’s going to come out of it. He’s gone on Luna.”

“I do not understand what she sees in him.” He shook the letter in his hands, frustrated. “He’s a bumbling child who couldn’t brew a Boil Cure to save his life!” Memories of past lessons made him shudder. He’d always kept a sharp eye on the boy, worried about his inevitable mess-ups. And they’d always managed to be _spectacular_ messes too.

Sighing, Heather finally putting away her book to give this topic the attention it deserved. “Neville is a grown man, and a very capable Herbology Professor. I don’t think he qualifies as a bumbling child any longer. You’re just biased.”

“You would be as well, if you had had to teach him potions.” After all these years, he couldn’t quite get rid of the alarm he felt whenever he saw the boy.

“He isn’t quite such a disaster around a cauldron now, you know. You just made him nervous.” She held a hand out for Aster’s letter, raising an eyebrow when all he did was glare at it. She snatched it out of his hands, smoothing it over her lap.

“I made _everyone_ nervous. He still caused the most destruction in all my years of teaching, even more than those dratted twins of yours.” His worry for his youngest child had not been misplaced, it seemed. Her older brothers had inherited their parents’ Slytherin sensibilities, but she had instead gotten more influence from her uncles. She was perhaps the most naïve of his children, and the coddling she’d gotten as the youngest in the family had not helped that one bit.

Severus would never admit that he had spoilt her himself, but whenever she sidled up to him with those eyes that looked so much like Heather’s, it was difficult to deny her anything.

“She sounds happy, at least,” Heather said, a relieved look in her eyes. “I was a little worried she’d have a hard time adjusting.”

They both remembered the tears she’d shed as she clung to them at the train platform. She’d always been a rather sensitive child. Everyone had seen her house placement from a mile away.

Severus gave a reluctant smile. “Indeed. Though I imagine with Galen and Finian looking out for her she won’t want for anything.”

“Don’t forget Hadrian and Cedric. And with Cedric being her Head of House, I’m sure she’s well taken care of.”

He scoffed. “And yet they managed to let her form an infatuation on the least suitable of persons.”

“Severus,” Heather said sternly, “It’s not like they can control her emotions. Leave Aster and her crush be. I don’t think she’s even realised it herself yet, though it seems obvious in her letter.” A sly smile grew on her face. “And, really, she’s our daughter, it was bound to happen. Would you rather she fancy Slughorn?”

He shuddered in disgust, glowering at his wife for putting that thought in his mind.

She continued, heedless of his reaction. “She’s always taken more after me. Is it really a surprise that she shares my taste in men?”

And, really, what else could Severus do to stop her words than to drag her into a kiss? The letter lay forgotten for the rest of the day.


End file.
